


The Kids next Door Daily Life Series

by Prettywitchiusaka



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 60,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettywitchiusaka/pseuds/Prettywitchiusaka
Summary: Originally written from January-June of 2011.A collection of four one-shots concerning the lives of nine specific individuals and their daily adventures in the Kids Next Door.





	1. Trust

The Kids Next Door Daily Life Series

Entry: Sector V

Trust

Today, a bright, radiant and inviting sun shaun itself over the small, yet eventful town of Gallagher. Today seemed peaceful, almost tranquil in its elegance, almost as if nothing was surely amiss today. And yet, it seemed as though the said could not be said for the great Sector V of the Kids next Door as they road off in their SCAMPER, nearing their destination of the Gallagher Badminton club. Their mission; to locate and rescue of string of kidnapped child members of the club. Their strategy; to get in and out as quickly as possible. Or at least that seemed to be the plan dictated by their suave yet serious British leader Nigel Uno, or Numbuh 1 as he glanced around the ship, his navy eyes filled with determination and intent as he eyed his team.

"Alright then, Kids Next Door status report, Numbuh 2", he barked in a commanding tone.

"Engine's all filled, and we should be reaching our destination soon. We're scheduled to arrive in five minutes", replied the team's geeky but loveable scientist and pilot Hoagie Gilligan, or Numbuh 2.

"Good", the British bald boy calmly stated in response. "Numbuh 3!"

"Medicine cabinet's all checked and ready to go! Oh, and my Expedition Rainbow Monkey's all better now", happily chirped the team's cute but sassy Asian distractionist Kuki Sanban, or Numbuh 3 as she cuddled with her plushie.

"Right...", her leader replied in a tone of mild awkwardness, one he immediately shrugged off. "Numbuh 4!"

" 2x4 weaponry's operational, missiles are online, and our cheese bombs are all set and ready ta' go", cockily replied the team's short tempered yet impulsive Wallabee Beatles, or Numbuh 4.

"Perfect", replied in his leader in a suave yet pleased tone. "Two-Seventy-Three!"

"Communication's online, our security's breached, and I swear to god this panel is off model", angrily replied the team's newest (by and year and a half) arrogant yet hyperactive mutant member Alex Dawson, or Numbuh 273. And yet even then, her performance was not enough to downplay her leader's annoyance to her last response.

"Anyway, it won't be long before we reach our destination team, so just hang tight", the young Brit replied in suave, relaxed tone, one which garnered a great response from his teammates save one.

"Hold up Numbuh 1. Are you really sure about this mission", asked the team's calm yet spunky African-American spy and second in command Abigail Lincoln, or Numbuh 5, her question catching her leader's attention.

" What do you mean Numbuh 5", he asked, his tone and expression exhibiting great curiosity from the young boy.

"You know what I mean; the fact that we don't know anythin' about this mission", the black girl sternly replied. "Yeah, we know where the missin' kids are, but what do we know about this villain, of if he really has the kids with him? "

"Relax Numbuh 5, we're one of the best teams in the Kids Next Door. Even if our opponent is strong, he'll be no match for our combined effort", he replied in a tone of calm reassurance.

"Yeah, that's true. No matta' the struggle, we always come out on top baby", she replied in a tone of reassurance, almost as if her leader's confidence had reassured her own. She even laughed a little.

"Exactly. Besides...it's his motives which worry me", Nigel replied in serious observation, one which caught his black friend's attention.

"Motives? But we don't even...", the spunky girl replied before cutting herself off in realization. "Let me guess, there's some type of conspiracy you think's goin' on, isn't there?"

"Oh come on Numbuh 5, it's o obvious plan is a threat to kid Badminton player everywhere", the British boy replied in a much more dramatic and heroic tone, a tone which could only mean one thing for his sector.

"Oh boy, here we go again", the spunky black girl bluntly replied, rolling her hazel eyes in regret to what she knew was about to come.

"Indeed, our villain's plan is simple, yet subtle in it's diabolic proportions", the young Brit replied, a tone of dramatic heroism clear in his voice, and in his navy eyes as he did so. " Who ever this villain he, he's made his motives of abducting Badminton children clear. By capturing the strongest in Gallagher, they will have no choice but to be transformed into his Super Badminton Soldiers, forced into oppression and slavery as they are sold to a Badminton Training Facility to be train unruly adults."

"Wait a minute", cried the spunky African American, a stern look glistened he face, almost as if to say she couldn't take another second of his rambling. "Are you actually trying' ta' convince me that what you just said is fo' real?"

"Of course I am", he replied in a slightly forceful, yet still dramatic tone. "But from the look on your face, I assume that you aren't taking me seriously."

"Well, normally I would boss, but let's face it, in nine cases out of ten, yo' usually wrong about this kind a thang'", the spunky girl replied in a tone of calm integrity, one which seemed to only further her leader's disbelief.

"Well perhaps this is that tenth case", the suave boy calmly explained, attempting to defend himself.

"Yeah, well, I highly doubt that", the spunky African American replied, her tone filled with disbelief that seemed reflected in her hazel eyes.

It was a look which would signify her answer, yet also set off her bald leader as a deep look of anger began to graze his face and reflect in his navy blue eyes.

"Are you trying to get at something", Nigel asked, attempting to keep his anger at bay as his tone caught his friend's attention.

"I didn't say anythin'", Abigail replied in a tone of defence, anger beginning to seep inside her as well as she did so.

"No, but you're questioning my methods", he replied, allowing anger to seep into his voice as he stared at his friend.

"The only thing Numbuh 5's questonin' is whether yo' head's screwed on right", she replied in a deep tone of anger, one which further set her bald friend off as they began to banter back and forth.

The sound of their angered bickering; it was a unanimous sound which served some dire purposes. On one hand, it brought an inglorious harmony which lit up the silent ship. Yet it served a grave negative purpose for its inhabitants as their remaining friends sat in awkward silence, frightened, yet also angered at the very though of heir arguing friends. And yet, it seemed as though Hoagie had found an escape from such bickering, their location was now among them. The problem now was getting their leader's attention as he nervously turned to face them.

"Um...Numbuh 1", Hoagie asked in a slightly nervous tone.

"What", asked the bickering friends in unison, their harmonious angered tones doing nothing to calm his nerves.

"Well...um...we've pretty much reached our destination", he replied in a genuinely nervous tone, one which seemed to bring their bickering friends back to Earth and reality upon hearing such a tone.

"Very well then...take us down Numbuh 2", Nigel replied in a much calmer tone than he'd delivered less than a minute ago, a tone which delighted his plump friend.

"Roger that", happily replied the geeky pilot as he set their course for land.

"Oh, and put her inta' stealth mode while yo' at it", the spunky girl replied in a similarly calm tone, the chubby pilot following her command as he threw the stealth switch on.

Her words; it almost seemed a death threat to his authority as she sent him a glare. Her words; they seemed poisoned with animosity, animosity the British bald boy could not help but feel challenged by as he sent a glare her way. His stern glare however, did nothing of affect to the spunky black girl as she continued to send a glare his way, a glare which fuelled both his animosity, and her own.

...

Today felt as though it were a dream in Gallagher; the radiant sun shone bright, illuminating the bird's glorious chirping as a gentle breeze fluttered its way through such mighty trees. In truth, it seemed as though nothing could be amiss, what with such a warm and inviting atmosphere. Yet, such a statement could be further from the truth as the six

friends leaped out of their transportation, armed gracefully cartwheeling towards their destination; Gallagher Badminton club.

Their stealthy moves proved to pay-off as they quietly threw their bodies up against the building walls, three to each side. As the bald boy gave his Australian friend the signal, he slowly began to open the door as both himself, and his friends armed themselves, preparing for what lay on the other side. Their surprise however, seemed less than impressive; it proved to be none other than a rather unimpressive, dimly lit courtroom.

"Wow...talk about budget cuts", Hoagie said, his tone reeking of unimpressive disappointment.

"I'll say, how the hell are we suppose ta' find any kids in this puny place", Wally asked, his tone filled growing exasperation at their situation.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but for once I actually agree with Wallabee-kun; how are we suppose to look for our mission objective here", Alex asked, her tone immersed with blunt yet observational curiosity.

"Simple; we just widen our search a little", Nigel replied, his tone stern and his intent clear in his mind.

"Oh, look at that, sounds like yo' sayin' that with confidence. Or are you just tryin' ta' cover up fo' yo' recklessness", Abigail asked in a tone of spunky yet malicious intent, one which further angered her bald friend as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Enough chitchat already! Kids Next Door, spread out and search", he commanded with stern, yet angered authority. An order so direct, it practically garnered an immediate response from the team.

And yet, a nervous and concerned Kuki stayed in her spot, hugging herself in deep concern as she felt uncertain as to what she should do. It was a sight which did not however, go unnoticed by a concerned Alex and Hoagie, walking over towards their concerned friend in comfort.

"Ah, don't worry about it Kuki-chan", the mutant brunette replied as she caressed her little Asian friend into a hug, a hug which she accepted wholeheartedly.

"Yeah. Besides, knowing how stubborn those two are, they'll probably make-up in the middle of the mission", the pump pilot happily replied, a tone which seemed to brighten the little Asian girl's face for a moment or so.

"I sure hope so, I don't think my nerves will be able to take it"Kuki finally spoke up, her voice filled with uncertainty, and unassurance.

"Trust me, they'll make up soon. You're just going to have to grin and bear it for awhile", he said in a reassuring tone.

"Yeah, and if that don't work, just resort to a little distraction. You're good at that, right", Alex replied in a sassy tone, winking at her friend in reassurance as she giggled in delight.

"Okay, thanks guys", the innocent Asian girl replied, her tone beginning to sound similar to her usual chipper tone.

A reassuring fit for these two friends as they delivered smiles to one another, knowing that their mission was now complete. All that seemed left now was to locate their true mission objective, a feet they knew would be no small task as they entered into the small gymnasium.

...

A team as skilled as Sector V is both wise and strong, a team as skilled as Sector V is both united and quick on their feet for a mission of this calibre. That being said, it seemed so unfortunate then that no clues towards the missing children had not proved successful for the team, having now shaved off ten or fifteen minutes with minimal results. Indeed, today seemed to start off simple enough for Nigel, only show its true colours as his frustration grew to new peaks. Yet ever the stubborn leader he continued search, his duty to his mission clear in his complex mind as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Have you found anything Numbuh 2", Nigel shouted out to his friend, awaiting his reply.

"Nope, still looking", Hoagie cried out in return, his answer doing nothing to calm the young Brit's nerves as he continued to shine the flashlight on his weapon throughout the dimly lit area.

"Have you found anything Numbuh 3", he asked with a masked tone of authority, only to feel his temper teetering as

he shawn the light on his little friend, happily singing to herself as she played with a pink ribbon baton. "What on Earth! This is no time to be playing games Numbuh 3!

"Well with you and Numbuh 5 arguing, I've got to have something to calm my nerves" Kuki replied, her sassy yet blunt tone being soon replaced by her innocent singing tone as she grazed the floors once more.

"Right", the young boy replied with a roll of his eyes, shrugging his annoyance off as he continued to search his bearings, his frustration continually growing with every step he took.

"What about you Two-Seventy-Three, have you found anything up there", he shouted to the ceiling, shining the flashlight on his weapon to reveal a floating Alex.

"Right, cause I wouldn't have told you if I'd found anything up here about now, would I", she asked, her tone filled with arrogant yet sarcastic repore, one which did not sit well with her bald friend.

"I don't want your snide comments, I want results", the bald brit angrily retorted.

"Well, Numbuh 5's gotta' give ya' some credit; least ya' got ya' priorities strait...most of the time", Abigail replied in tone of well intent mochary, one which only further the anger buried inside of her usually calm leader.

And yet, he knew better than to let his anger overtake him. Instead, he let it go, at least for now as his priorities overtook his composure once more.

"Keep on searching guys", the fearless boy demanded with stern authority, authority the team could not refuse as they continued to follow their leaders wishes.

And yet even they grew tired of walking circles and places they'd searched before. The problem was that no one truly had the heart to oppose their leader's authority about said location, none but their shortest, yet impulsive member Wally. His eyes read of deep impatience, and his body began to shake as if it were the earth itself, a fitting analogy considering what he would have to say.

"I can't take it anymore", screamed the angered Wally, his re verb echoing thorough the room as his teammates shawn their flashlights in his direction, further concluding his angered state. "We've been stuck in here for over half and hour, we're walkin' around in circles, and we haven't found a single kid! This is the worst mission eva'!

"Oh would you relax, we've only been in here fo' ten minutes, fifteen tops", the spunky black girl replied with mild annoyance.

"Yeah. And besides Numbuh 4, all of the coordinates for the missing children lead here", the geeky pilot pointed out on his TRACEM radar.

"Yes, which is precisely why we're not leaving here until we find those kids Numbuh 4", Nigel sternly replied as he crossed his arms, but his stern demeanour could do nothing to unsettle that impatient, angered look of disbelief on the short Aussie's face.

"Well I hate ta' break it to ya' Numbuh 1, but unless I pull down on this monkey bar, and a wall opens up, we have searched every inch of this cruddy gym", replied the impulsive blonde fighter, his anger and annoyance now ever visible as he literally pulled down on the monkey bar behind him.

Yet fate seemed to kind to the stubborn Aussie, for indeed a sturdy yet firm door opened behind him as he walked away in a huff, revealing an old, dimly lit brick staircase. It proved to be a sight which not only shocked the small Aussie himself, but also his friends as they stood there for a moment, lost in stunned silence.

"Huh, makes you wonder why none of us thought of that fifteen minutes ago", the mutant brunette bluntly replied as she gently floated to the floor, in truth just as stunned as the rest of her teammates.

"Wow, talk about a great find Numbuh 4", the plump pilot said with great delight as he patted his short friend on the back.

"Yeah, you're really smart Wally", the little Asian girl happily chirped, causing her friend to turn and face her.

"I am?...I mean, of course I am", the short blonde replied in great confidence and cockiness. 'I mean after all, it was

pretty easy to figure out once I used my-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, save it fo' the campfire baby, we got a long way ahead of us yet", the the braided beauty replied in a blunt tone.

A tone which rightfully annoyed her small friend, yet only for a mere second or so as his mind came down from the clouds and back to Earth once more.

And so, the six friends made their way down into the catacombs, a light to shine upon their weapons to lead the way. Yet never removing their hands from said weapons for a second, attempting to remain poised and armed at all times necessary. And yet, it seemed such a quiet, dreary place. At least, it seemed that way to the normally cheerful Kuki, whose face stated her feeling of unsettlement, and discomfort.

"This place is so dark, it's kind of scary", the little Asian girl replied, her tone ringing of clear discomfort.

"Well of course it's scary Numbuh 3, the guy's a mad scientist", the plump pilot replied in his usually optimistic tone. " And as we all know, if there's one thing a mad scientists love, it's a deep, dark dungeon hideout."

"So, what's that got to do with kidnappin' kids", asked the short Aussie in great confusion.

"Well isn't it obvious? It's a great way to hide in their "Lab" rinyth", the geeky pilot replied with great glee, howling at his own joke in great delight.

Though joy only came to him as the rest of his team were boiling at annoyance point, attempting to keep themselves from hitting him. Abigail especially as she tried to resist the urge to whack him silly with her signature baseball hat.

Her resistance though, found itself slowly dwindling into shock, a shock which seemed to resonate amongst her friends as they stood to face something peculiar; a set of three long hallways side by side. In truth, no one seemed to know what to do. Although, that did not stop Wally fro speaking up in curiosity.

"So what do we do now Numbuh 1", the short blonde asked in clear curiosity, his not turning but rather speaking once given a moment to reply.

"We split up and cover more ground, that's what", the fearless leader replied, his tone ever so blunt.

"Gee, I don't know boss. With yo' judgement, we might end up dead or somethin'", the spunky African American replied in a tone of blunt sarcasm, one which furthered the annoyance of her leader.

He had just about enough of her snide comments, and if she felt to criticize him as if she were more perfect than him, than she about to be in for a taste of her own medicine as he turned to face her, his navy blue eyes now in ablaze.

"You know, you're pretty quick to judge, and yet you're just as quick to make reckless decisions as I am", he replied in an angered, spite filled tone, a tone venomous enough it darkened the already careless look on the black girl's face.

"Name one", she said, her tone defensive yet blunt, and her hazel eyes ablaze with erupting anger.

"Alright then; how about that time you ran off to Chicken Pox Island to save Maurice, sick enough to be bed ridden, with limited weaponry and no way to contact us", he reminded her with angered spite in his tone, one which he did not let go of even as her face remained intent and unchanged.

"Oh please, Numbuh 5 would rather have Maurice lead a normal life than work with her sister, and you know it", she replied in an oddly calm yet defensive tone.

" Still, wouldn't you consider that reckless behaviour", he asked in a stern yet angered tone, his face stating his stern authority as the young black girl's face continued to darken in silent anger.

"Yeah, but at least I had my priorities straight", she calmly yet angrily replied, her tone further angering her leader as he opened his mouth to speak once more.

"Oh, and I don't", he asked, his tone filled with deep seeded anger as she continued to stare at him in blunt anger.

"I don't know, do you", she asked, her calm tone now raising an octave to anger.

"Do you", he asked, his anger reaching its peak as he did so.

As of for a moment, the flame in their eyes met; their dance ranged of budding anger and intense displeasement. And yet it all seemed to be over in a millisecond as Nigel walked off down the right corridor, Abigail taking the left. In truth, it was a sight which revived the team's unease from before. Yet even so, opportunity seemed to knock as Hoagie and Alex looked at one another; in each others eyes, they saw the same idea. This allowed them to nod their heads in agreement, attempting to set their plan into motion.

"Hey, wait for me Numbuh 1", yelled a desperate Hoagie as he ran down the right corridor.

"Chotto matte kudasai, Abby-sama" yelled a concerned Alex as she ran down the left corridor, all the while mutter the Japanese phrase for "Wait up."

Once they had vanished, all seemed quiet throughout the hallway, or at least until Kuki finally had the courage to end this silence and speak up.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me then", she cheerfully stated to her short friend.

"Looks like it", he bluntly replied as they made their path down the middle corridor.

...

In truth, not much can be said of these dingy, dimly lit corridors that lay ahead of our heroes eyes. Yet if there were something which could be spoken, it would be that at least in hindsight, these caverns weren't as creepy an atmosphere as the dimly lit corridors of Global Command. Or at least, that's how they seemed to an impatient Nigel as him and his plump friend continued their search through this corridor, his impatience growing more vivid with every step he took.

"Any progress Numbuh 2", Nigel asked in stern authority, attempting to mask his growing impatience.

"Sorry Numbuh 1, it just doesn't seem like there's any good connection down here", Hoagie said in a somber tone, sadly looking at his TRACEM as he did so.

"Wonderful", the bald leader replied in tinted sarcasm, his navy eyes rolling once more as they walked further into the corridor.

Though focused on his work, the geeky pilot knew he saw an opportunity when he saw one. With that in mind, he felt more determined than every to start speaking to his old friend, hoping that perhaps his words could do something.

"Look Numbuh 1, I know Numbuh 5 can be a little overbearing at times, but I think you're forgetting that she's just looking out for you", the optimistic geek explained as best he could, happy his scheme was working as his friend turned his head to stare at him in angered disbelief.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe", the young Brit replied in firm disbelief, leaving Hoagie upset but not discouraged as Nigel turned his head away from him.

" Aw come on Numbuh 1, even you have to admit that sometimes your imagination can get out of hand, she's just trying to make sure that you don't endanger yourself, and by extension us", the plump pilot explained, his tone optimistic as ever. It was however, not enough to convince his stubborn friend as they pressed forward.

"So that gives her the right to question my methods", he angrily asked his friend, silencing him with food for though, if only for a brief moment.

"Well...maybe not...But it gives Numbuh 5 be the kind of person she is; a loyal friend who always shows up at your beck and call", he replied though with more optimism than hesitance, a notion which still did not budge his stern friend.

"And besides, think of all the times Numbuh 5 has helped you; that time with the Ankle Biters, that time when you got your brain removed, that time she let you escape and sacrificed herself to Cree", the optimistic geek explained, jogging his memory as he counted on his fingers.

"I remember that vividly, and for the record and umpteenth time; I was NOT having my brain removed", the young Brit replied as he turned to face his friend in angered rage, turning back soon afterwards.

And yet in his rage, he could not see the frustrated, angered yet pouty look which had grazed his old friend's face.

"Well excuse me for trying to help", he said to himself in a quiet yet angered tone, his goggles detailing an ever present angered expression as he crossed his arms, a state which persisted even as his stern friend stopped in his tracks.

"I'm sorry Hoagie...", the young Brit replied, his tone a mixture of regret and quilt, a tone which erased that scowl off of his good friend with surprise. "I'm just...very frustrated right now, what with the mission and Numbuh 5 and all..."

"But even if that doesn't justify my behaviour, I do appreciate your efforts", the suave leader expressed with calm acceptance as he turned to smile at his friend, allowing for him to return one in favour.

"Don't mention it", the geeky boy delivered with similar acceptance in his tone. "I mean, after all-"

"Say it, and I'll give Numbuh 3 the authority to pick for movie night instead of you this week", he replied as he turned himself back to their path, his stern tone and authority present as ever as his friend's happy face suddenly inflated into nothing.

"Oh, come on, it would have funny", he replied, his tone a clam yet determined sound as he followed his friend.

"Somehow, I doubt it", the young leader replied with blunt expression.

So in essence, it seemed as though Hoagie had failed in mission, or at least his true objective. Although to be fair, Alex wasn't doing much better either.

" Come on Abby-sama, don't you think you're being a little too hard on him", Alex asked with great curiosity, one which annoyed her much sterner friend as they continued their search. "I mean sure he's got an overactive imagination, but so do most kids nowadays. And besides, you never know, he just might be right."

"Somehow, I doubt that", Abigail replied with blunt integrity, her mind ever focused on her mission objective.

"Well I guess I can't blame you for thinking that. After all, he did think that Mr. Boss was building an Atomic Bomb in his basement for awhile", the young mutant replied, honesty and sass in her tone as she said so.

"That was you", the black girl said in great exasperation, one which made her honest friend reflect for a moment.

"Oh yeah...I still say it was an Atomic Bomb", she replied with great pride in her voice, or at least until she found herself coming back down to earth once more. "Anyway, my point is that maybe you should lighten up on him a little."

"Let me put it to ye' this way girl", the spunky girl stated as she turned to face her friend, allowing her to yelp in surprise before she continued. "Numbuh 5 will believe it when she sees it."

Her tone made her intent clear in precise, and yet it did nothing to erase the sour pus look forming on her friend's face as it formed into a pouty look of displeasement.

"Well you didn't have to say it like that", the mutant girl replied, her pouty face and irritated tone only fuelling her black friend's guilt. After all, she wasn't the target of her anger and frustration.

"Would it help if I said I'm sorry", she asked, forgiveness in her tone as her friend's face began to soften.

"I don't know, maybe if you danced for me it would", she replied, and air of sarcasm in her as her friend released a small giggle in response.

"Come on, let's go girl", the young African American girl replied as she walked further into the corridor.

"Hai", the mutant brunette cheerfully replied as she ran after her best friend, all the while muttering the Japanese word for "yes".

Much like her plump friend, the mutant brunette had failed in her mission objective. Though at least her complaints had been kept to a minimum, unlike a certain Asian female walked the floors of the centre corridor, a long face present as she strolled the hallways with her short yet armed friend.

"Wally, can we please take a break, my feet are killing me", Kuki cried in an whiny tone, much to her friend's

annoyance.

"No way, if we stop to rest, then there's no tellin' how much time we'll loose", Wally explained, determination clear his tone as her roamed the corridor floors, poised and armed at all times.

"But I can't take it anymore, everywhere I look there's just walls, walls, walls", she complained, her tone becoming even whiner as it brought her to the short Aussie's attention. "I'm sick of the walking, I'm sick of the yelling, I'm sick of the fight, and I'm sick of you making fun of me!"

"What are you talkin' about? We've only been in here for ten minutes", he replied in great disbelief.

"Oh, has it only been that long", she asked, her tone reforming to a much more innocent sounding one as her annoyance settled.

"Yeah, you can look at my watch if ye' don't believe me", the short blonde replied with great confidence as he pulled out his wristwatch for her to see, only to get sweet giggles in reply.

"That's funny; your watch says it's 3:50, but we came down here at 3:30", the little Asian girl innocently explained, immediately wiping the confidence from her short friend's face.

"What! But that's impossible! My watch is always 100% accurate", he cried in exasperation, unable to comprehend his huge mistake.

"Aww, I think you change it to 90%, that makes it cuter", she replied as she giggled in flirty delight, one which did nothing but further his annoyance as he stared at her in great animosity.

"Oh shut up! Just go and relax, ye' can catch up te' me when you're ready", the short Aussie replied, his tone still filled with budding irritation as he furthered his way into the corridor.

"Okay, thanks Wally", the little Asian girl happily chirped as she leaned herself up against the wall in relaxation, realizing just how much it was worth the wait.

She felt calm and serene, or at least she she did until she felt the wall spin, yelping in surprise as it took her with it. And yet, her yelp was all it took to get the impulsive blonde to turn around, suspicion growing deep inside of him as he noticed one peculiar thing; Kuki had vanished.

"Kuki...", he asked in mild concern, at least at first.

"Kuki?...Kuki answer me...Answer me damnit", he screamed in growing aggravation, and yet he received no answer.

It was only then that the young Aussie began to feel anxiety consume him. Anxiety so high, the only thing could think to do was sound off the emergency button on his communicator, alerting his remaining teammates as they rushed over to his corridor as quickly as possible.

"What's going on Numbuh 4", asked a concerned yet stern sounding Nigel.

"It's Numbuh 3, she's gone missing", Wally explained in great distress.

"Are you sure", Alex asked in concern, answer question doing nothing but furthering his aggravation as he answered.

"Of course I'm sure! She was just there a minute ago, and then she just vanished", he explained.

"Don't worry buddy. I'm on the case", Hoagie replied, optimistic as ever as he walked over to the wall to begin location analysis.

"Oh, it's all my fault that Kuki's gone...If anything happen to her, I'll-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know lova' boy, just try and keep yo' cool fo' now", the spunky black girl replied in blunt sarcasm, one which only furthered his annoyance as he turned to speak.

"It's not like that, okay", Wally explained in great annoyance, not that it him much good as the girls smirked in disbelief.

"Anything yet Numbuh 2", the British bald boy asked in stern curiosity.

"Sorry Numbuh 1, it looks like the TRACEM's reception isn't so good in them dar hills", Hoagie replied, his tone a mix of concern yet jokey, not that it sat well with the small Aussie.

"Oh great! So while Kuki's trapped somewhere, cold and alone, you're sittin' here makin' jokes", he replied, anger clear in his voice as he did so.

"Okay, before you go and have a spaz attack, let me try and locate her with my aura perception", replied the mildly annoyed Alex as she stared at her leader, his stern nod giving her all the freedom she could desire.

"Go for it", the young Brit sternly replied, allowing her to smile as she made her way towards the wall. "Get ready Numbuh 4."

Within an instant, the impulsive boy was armed, a small smile of confidence grazed his face as he did so. In the mean time, the mutant brunette took to her work as she held her hand up towards the wall, her hand glowing a gentle pink as she floated across the wall. Though minutes had gone by since her initial take off, eventually she came across a powerful aura not too far off from her team's location.

"Kochi", she stated in a low tone, slowly moving away form the spot as she muttered that Japanese word for "here".

"Numbuh 4", Nigel screamed to his friend, and no sooner had he done did Wally punch the wall down with his weapon. It revealed to them yet another staircase, as well as a happy, unharmed looking Kuki.

"Hi guys", the little Asian girl happily chirped, sending a wave of relive to the impulsive blonde as he ran down the steps.

"Kuki", he cried out in relief. Yet his face seemed to twist from relief into anger as he eventually approached her, opening his mouth to speak as he did. "What the hell! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"God, what a tsundere", the mutant brunette muttered to herself, rolling her eyes in disbelief.

"Well it's not my fault! How was I suppose to know that the door would flips over, she defended, angered that he would react in such a manner.

"Argument aside, a re you alright Numbuh 3", the young Brit calmly asked, managing to break up the argument.

"Oh, I'm okay. But we've got to get them out of here", she replied in a tone of genuine concern.

"Them", her teammates asked, curiosity intent in their voices as they did so.

Their answer soon came to them as their innocent friend led them to the place she mentioned, yet nothing could hold back the shock and surprise entering their systems as she showed them her findings. In the passage existed a boxed room, cold, tired and frightened children in caged as far as the eye could see, and did their eyes ever see.

"My god, it's like godwins aw", the plump pilot expressed in sheer surprise.

"No I'd even go as far as to say it's like-"

"We don't have much time! Kids Next Door, tag team stations", Nigel fiercely commanded, his team in agreement.

As if on cue, the six friends took off like little bunnies, working their way towards the cells. The tag teams would work as such; the boys worked the lower set of cages while the girls worked every even cage row, shooting the locks off the doors with their respective 2x4 weaponry ( or in Alex's case, ripping the locks off the door via telekinesis). A small group now remained on the floor a few seconds, confused yet delighted in escaping. And in truth, that escape was in the works as Sector V ushered them out of their prison, Hoagie leading the charge with his TRACEM.

...

Tension; an emotion of frustration and impulsive thinking. A moment in which stress overtakes the body, and settles in the mind. And if such emotion hadn't taken affect, it would eventually as Sector V continued their run through the corridors with their rescuies, attempting to keep their tension (especially Nigel) at bay as they continued to look for their way out.

"Would you hurry up Numbuh 2", Nigel asked, frustration clear in his tone as he watched his friend fumble around with his TRACEM.

"I'm doing the best I can here", Hoagie replied, frustration clear in his tone as well as his fumbling continued.

"Well you need to work faster. If you don't, then we're sure to get spotted eventually", his leader frustratingly replied.

"Oh would you relax? Better he do his job right than have you rushin' him", Abigail replied in deep annoyance, her tone only festering the frustration her leader felt as he opened his mouth to talk back.

" Oh right, because you would really do that", he replied in a mocking tone, furthering her annoyance with him.

"At least I'd be givin' him some time", she replied.

"I'm sure you would", he replied.

"Will somebody please make them stop before I get sick" Wally asked in clear annoyance, unable to take this bickering any longer as Alex felt herself be surprised by the fact that she was agreeing with him for a second time.

"Hey guys look, I see a light up ahead", the geeky pilot shouted with glee, allowing relief to graze his teammates.

"Go fo' it baby", the spunky black girl replied with great confidence.

"Are you certain", Nigel asked, his tone filled with mockery which deepened her annoyance with him once more.

" Just do it", she barked towards Hoagie, allowing for him to get the message.

Like moths to a flame, they fled towards the light. Yet it did not lead to glorious victory, it merely lead them into an ordinary, yet somehow creepy looking caged Badminton court.

"Where are we", Kuki asked in deep puzzlement.

"Well, we're definitely outside; the TRACEM's working again", the plump pilot replied in mild optimism.

"This must be the Badminton court where our villain enacts his evil plans", the young Brit sternly examined.

"Yeah, but what kind of Badminton court has a cage over it", the short Aussie asked in great confusion.

"Well ya' know somethin' brother, if I allowed you to escape with my little Badminaniacs, that just wouldn't be any fun for me now, would it", asked a sudden voice which shook the surprised team as they searched the field for said voice.

Sure enough, their answer came to them in the form of a young man wearing probably the most flamboyant costume possible; we wore a light green shirt with a capital B embroidered into it with blue shorts, touched up with flared sleeves and short legs as a brown belt held the anssamble. Blue and red gloves grazed his arms, and a long blue cape complimented his attire, their shape undeniably birdie like in appearance. He wore regular black and white sneakers, and atop his head rested tennis shaped helmet, the blue mask unable to hide the cocky grin plastered on his face. But even as Sector V found it hard not to laugh at their villain's appearance, their leader could do no more than approach with stern caution.

"So, you're the man in charge of this operation", Nigel asked with stern caution.

"The one and only man", his opponent replied, a cocky air in his tone as he continually posed himself. "After all, what other powerful entry could be trusted to put the light of Badminania into the All Star Badminton Championship at age 12? Who else would have the strength to crush his puny opponents, and bury them six feet under? Why none other than the Great Badmintini!"

And yet his speech was greeted not by applause, but by unfathomable laughter as he angrily turned o face his foes, they could contain themselves no longer.

"More like the Great Dorkatini", the impulsive blonde said, continuing to laugh as his foes temper grew ever so.

"It's not funny brother", the cocky man replied, his tone leaking of frustration and budding anger.

"Oh god, and I though the Nostalgia Critic's "Hogan Month" was too much", the mutant brunette replied, on the verge of tears as laughter continued to pour out of both her, and her friends. Little did they know though that their opponents anger, seemed to have reached his limit as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Enough", he screeched, halting the abrupt laughter and focusing his opponents attention back to him. Yet though a cocky grin lay plastered on his face, this did not stop Nigel from attempting to at least try to take him seriously.

"Don't count on it Badmintini, the Kids Next are already onto your little plan", the bald leader announced with great determination.

"Or at least some of us think we do", the spunky black girl replied, fuelling her friend's annoyance once more.

"Oh, so then you little dudes know about my Grand Master Plan; to kidnap the brightest, shining stars of the Gallagher Badminton Club, train them and toughen them until they are reborn as my Super Badminton soldiers. Giving life to my new Badminton Training facility, and spreading Badminania worldwide", he gleefully replied, pride dripping from every word he spoke.

"Yeah, yeah...WHAT! You mean ta' tell Numbuh 5 that that was yo' plan", the black braided beauty asked in great surprise, continually in disbelief as his words sunk in.

" Well of course man. I mean after all, what other plan would satisfy the Great Badmintini", the Badminton freak replied in a cocky tone, one which vindicated Nigel as his own cockiness rose with the notion of knowing that he was correct.

Yet ease did not come so easily to Abigail as if had for her friend. She felt guilty, unpleasant, and above all disgusting for having spoken such cruel words to her dear friend. And yet, now was not the time for apologizes as she watched her leader, a cocky grin on his face as he stood to face their newly discovered foe.

"Very well then, with that aside, I doubt that you won't be letting us go so easily", he calmly asked.

"You'd be correct in that assumption little dude", Badmintini replied as cockiness remained in his voice. "Nobody escapes Badminania and lives to tell the tale."

"Then perhaps a wager; my team and I shall challenge you to Badminton on this court. And if we win, you exchange your freedom for the freedom of the kids you've captured", the young Brit replied, his tone filled with absolute confidence; this plan was full proof.

Yet that confidence did not go unnoticed by Badmintini as his own cocky grin sharpened, maybe this plan might be beneficial to him as well.

"Fine, but if I win, I get to keep my little Badminaniacs...With one condition", he explained. As he did, Nigel's confidence never budged an inch, always staying in that same cocky grin.

"Whatever you want, the Kids next Door can handle anything you throw at us", the bald boy replied with great confidence, unaware of what a reckless mistake he had just made.

"Well ya' see brother, I could use some skilled brats like you...so if I win, I get to keep you six as official Badminaniacs", he replied, his cocky grin continuing to sharpen as the one on Nigel's began to fade almost instantly.

"You what", he screamed in shock, unable to comprehend what he'd just agreed to. In all fairness though, he knew his tam couldn't comprehend it either as their watched him, their anger incomparable to any calamity possible, and he knew it.

"Nice goin' genius", replied a stern Abigail. Though ready to forgive him a minute ago, her anger had resurfaced now, adding to her leader's rising tension as he felt uncertain as to what to do.

"So little bald dude, what do you say", the Badminton freak asked, knowing his answer would not take long as his small opponent raised his face to reveal a determined storm brewing in those navy eyes of his.

"We accept...best two out of three", Nigel sternly complied.

"With a bonus round, ten points each", the motherly black girl sternly replied, yet she did not anger her friend once more, for he understood what she was attempting to do.

"With what she said", the British bald boy calmly replied, further sharpening the grin on their opponents face.

"Very well...", Badmintini replied as he went to pace. "But ya' know somethin' brother? It just doesn't seem right ta' let you pick your own team on my court man. So from now on; the green dudette with the curly dudette, the short dude with the geeky dude, and the black dudette with the British dude."

"What", the two angered friends asked in unison.

"Forget it baby", Abigail angrily replied.

"Agreed, there's no way I'm play on the same team as her", Nigel angrily replied.

"Well that's too bad, because sometimes brother ya' gotta pit yourself with terror in order ta' fight the forces of darkness", he replied, the angered yet solemn look suggesting to him that they got his message.

"Good...Now, I assume that each of you has had some experience with the sport", he asked.

And from there, came a collection of stories overlapping one another from the team members; some had played it professionally, others had only played in gym, Kuki even asked in Rainbow Monkey Sports Wii counts. Yet only one ceased to speak up; Nigel himself. Or at least, that's what Abigail noticed as she went to speak.

"Say boss, you didn't say anythin', does that mean you don't have any experience with the sport", she asked, her tone cocky yet playful as her leader attempted to keep his stern composure.

"Oh don't be silly, I've played Badminton...sometimes when my dad asks me to...", he explained, though not very well as the black girl never bought it for one second.

"Oh really, then why are ye' sayin' that with hesitation", the spunky black girl asked with a big grin on her face. Yet she was not the only one who so; the rest of the group seemed to be caught up a giggling frenzie, one which only angered their leader further.

"Enough already", he eventually screamed, unable to take anymore mockery for one day.

"Well then, now that your little bout's settled...let's begin, shall we man...", their opponent asked in devious fun, his cocky grin doing nothing more than pump the six friends with determination, for they were going to need it.

...

The afternoon sun held itself high as the remainder of Sector V stood on the sidelines, watching in deep concern as they witnessed their Asian and Canadian friends step up to the playing field. A straight look of stern authority adorned their faces, almost as if to say that neither of them was afraid to face the Badminton freak. Not that this sent a shiver down their cocky opponent spine as he threw their rachets (Green and Pink ones respectively) towards his opponents, allowing for the girls to gracefully catch them as they struck their own poses.

"Ooh, they're colour coded", Kuki happily remarked, gazing in awe at the detailed lime green which coded her rachet.

"Stay focused", Alex calmly replied in sing-song tone, one which awakened the small Asian girl to reality once more as she stood to sternly face her opponent.

"Well ladies, I can't you'll be guaranteed a victory. But I have to ask...Whattya' gonna do when Badmintini runs wild on you", the cocky man asked, great pride in his voice as he posed himself, not that it did much to deteriorate the girls already stern looks of integrity.

" We're going to kick your sorry ass, that's what", the mutant brunette replied, her tone filled with blunt toughness.

"Yeah", kick it", the little Asian girl screamed, almost as if she'd been refuelled by adrenaline.

"Well then dudettes, let's begin", Badmintini replied, a cocky tone lay obvious in his voice as he whacked the birdie with all his might, allowing for it to sprint across the playing field as he scored his first point.

"Hey that wasn't very nice", the little Asian girl angrily chirped.

"Well, at least we know he's fast. Ekimasho, Kuki-chan", the curly brunette replied as she led the way, all the while muttering the Japanese word for "let's go" as Kuki agreed with her.

Within an instant, the two girls were circling one another. A mere warm up for these two friends as they sprinted towards the net, Kuki scoring a point for their side as their sprinting continued. And so, a likely tag team was formed between these two friends as the battle commenced; a series of jumps, cartwheels, sharing , and even shounen styled moves were prevalent among these two girls. All the while sharing their wins as they caught the birdie, and passed to the one who could become the scorer. Their graceful style however, proved only mildly successful against the skilled Badmintini, whose quick speed and abrasive style of of Badminton proved futile. It was a style which both tensed and frustrated the mutant girl, and one which only furthered her frustration as she watched her Asian friend a few, yet clumsily miss a few. And as she witnessed, it seemed as though nervousness and arrogance got the better of her psyche as she began to swing at every shot, annoying the small Asian girl as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing", Kuki asked, her tone a mix of budding yet suppressed anger.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm winning us points here", the mutant girl bluntly replied.

" Hyeah, but we're suppose to be doing that as a team", the Asian girl replied in a tone of frustration.

"Oh come on, I let you play", her friend replied in an exasperated tone, further angering her small friend.

"Yeah, for five minutes", she bluntly replied, not buying her friend's words for a second as she went to speak once more.

"Well it's not my fault you have a shotty back hand", the mutant girl angrily replied, only to cover her mouth in surprise upon hearing her own words. But it was too late to take it back, those words had been the final nail in the coffin for her cheerful friend as she stood there, anger clear in her eyes as she stared back the curly haired girl.

"Oh, so my back hand is shotty compared to yours", the sassy Asian girl replied, swinging her rachet and hitting the birdie at full force as she did so.

What the girls hadn't noticed though, was that the birdie had been strong enough to sock a surprised Badmintini in the face, collapsing him to the ground as if he were a toppled building. Once this came to their attention though, all they could do was stare in shock. And in essence, it was all their teammates could do, or at least until Kuki finally spoke up.

"Yay! We win", the little Asian cheerfully replied, delighted by her results.

"Wa, Nice shot Kuki-chan", the mutant girl replied, her tone filled with pure delight yet admiration as she praised her friend.

"Ahh, it was nothing", the cheerful Asian girl replied, blushing as bright as Cherry Blossom as her tone creeped of embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Kuki's got a great Back Hand, let's bag this dork and get out of here", Wally replied, his tone filled with cocky excitement as he did so.

To their surprise however, it seemed as though their Badminton "friend" may not have been out of the running. In deed, he surprised the six friends as he rose from his spot on the court, yet something seemed much different about him; he seemed wimpier, almost angered. No longer did the cocky man from minutes ago stand before them, but rather a sad, pitiful, wailing crybaby of a man. It was only then that not only Abigail and Nigel, but also Hoagie and Alex could muster what had become of him.

"He's got Bi-Polar Disorder", the four screamed, bringing nothing but confusion to both Wally and Kuki.

"I don't get it, what's Bi-Polar Disorder", Kuki innocently asked the seemingly frightened Alex.

"You know how some people describe me as a living mood ring", she asked in a somewhat frightful tone, inclining her friend's attention. "Well imagine that, except me going back and forth between happy and sad every five seconds", she explained, doing nothing more than confusion her chipper friend even more than she had been prior.

"Numbuh 3, do ya' remember that crazy nurse lady from _Misery",_ Abigail shouted out, hoping their young friend would understand.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with-Oh...OH! Oh", the chipper Asian girl replied, now able to comprehend the idea of a Bi-Polar stricken person. Though whether this may be a hindrance for the two girls or not they were unaware of as Badmintini stood to face them, much more enraged and psychotic looking than he had appeared prior.

"So ladies, you think that just because you're so cute and filled with "Girl Power" that you can best me! Well let me tell ya' somethin' brother, by the end of this fight, you'll be so puny you won't know what hit ya'", he replied with psychotic laughter, laughter followed by sombered tears and wailing as his birdies now came at lightning speed, something the girls had not expected.

"When did he get so strong", Kuki loudly asked, her tone filled with concern as she attempted to hide her face from the onslaught.

"His power must increase whenever he goes into Bi-Polar mode! He must have gotten psychotic rage tips from Shinji", Alex loudly replied, attempting to at least hypothesize their villains powers as she too hid herself from the onslaught.

"This isn't the time to be making references", the sassy Asian girl replied, her annoyed tone not lasting long however as she found herself yelping from the impact of a birdie hitting her square in the face.

"Kuki-chan", the mutant brunette screamed in concerned as she witnessed her friend collapse to the ground.

"Numbuh 3", the short Aussie screamed in concern as he witnessed her sit herself up.

And yet indeed, Kuki seemed a goner as the birdie came towards her brakeneck's speed, the team unable to do anything save for watch in horror. Ye fate seemed kind to the little Asian girl, for from high yonder came a figure, smashing the small object across the field and gaining a point simultaneously. The person in question proved to be her friend and partner Alex, a sight which not only shocked her friends, but also their emotionally disturbed opponent as she stood there, rachet in hand. Her eyes glowed a menacing pink, and her face read of serious yet stern authority;, she meant business. This however, did not sit well with Badmintini as he went to speak, his peaked anger to be clearly prevalent.

"Hey man, that's not fair! You can't cheat using powers", he angrily replied, staring at his opponent spitefully though it did nothing to decimate her serious face.

"Yeah well, Hulk Hogan was a terrible movie actor, so we're even", the curly haired girl remarked in a relaxed yet arrogant tone, a cocky grin on her face as she hit a nerve with their powerful opponent, or so she'd thought.

"Well you know somethin' brother? I guess you missed the boat on cool hair styles because curls haven't been in since the sixties man", the Badminton freak cockily replied, following up with psychotic laughter as he continually sniffled.

And yet it seemed he too had hit a nerve with the young girl as her face darkened once more; no one insulted her hair style and got away with it.

"Oh, it's on", the young mutant replied in deep seeded anger, powerfully smashing the birdie once more as she did so.

And with that, Alex moved on with her smashing techniques towards the birdie. In the minutes that followed came a series of flashy twirls and acrobatic as she smashed the birdie with ridiculous attack names, an opponent truly befitting the Bi-Polar stricken Badmintini as they continued their quite literal foreplay. From the sidelines, the remainder of the team could do nothing but sit in awe, amazed at their friend's cocky attitude and speed. Yet it sat not so well with one person; Kuki. Her eyes lit of intense flame and her feet had sharpened considerably; she was angered, and deeply so by this display. Things only got worse though as she interrupted her friend's little display with her own smash to the birdie, scoring another point as she stood to face her somewhat frightened looking friend now.

"So, having fun showing off", the angered Asian girl asked, her anger more prevalent than it had been before.

"Sorry about that, I guess I got a little carried away", the mutant girl replied, a genuine tone of embarrassment in her voice as she felt genuine guilt arise inside of her. Not that it would matter.

"A little huh, so I guess you didn't see your little dance routine out there", she asked, her tone reeving of anger and mockery, mockery which only fuelled anger from the mutant girl herself.

"Oh come on, you know how I get when I get cocky", Alex said in a defensive attempt, not that it did much to conceal her budding anger.

"Yeah, you act like a big, showoffy jerk", the small Asian girl replied in deep seeded anger, her innocence somehow managing to reemerge through her words. Not that it would help much.

"Right, because if I was completely heartless, I wouldn't have saved your hide a few minutes ago", the mutant brunette screamed, her anger becoming ever more prevalent.

And thus, their bickering continued hence forth. It proved befitting for the spiteful Badmintini as he raised his two rachets, a psychotic grin clear on his face as he swung his weapons in harmonious synch. Like speeding bullets, his birdies flew, swirling in parallel motion to one another before synchronizing into Badmintini's greatest attack, and too sad for the girls to notice all too soon. Alex attempted to prevent impact with a guard shield, yet all proved hopeless for the girls as the impact forced them to the floor, aching in expected pain.

In truth, it proved a terrifying, horrific sight for the remaining members of Sector V Nigel especially as he watched in horror the result of his bet with the nefarious villain. And yet, they could nothing more than watch helplessly on the sidelines as Badmintini had them locked away in see-through glass cards, a psychotic yet whimpering tangent to his laugh as he did so. At least for them, the girls did not look too out of shape, just more angered than anything as their faces clearly stated.

"I can't believe we lost", Alex bluntly replied, attempting to keep her anger.

"Well I'm not, considering who's fault this is", Kuki replied in a sassy, almost snooty tone as her friend's face lit up with deep seeded anger.

"What", she screamed in an enraged tone. "You think I wanted this to happen!"

"Well maybe if you didn't act like an arrogant showoff, we wouldn't be in this mess", the small girl replied, her tone with anger and obvious sass.

"Fine, go ahead", the mutant girl replied, her tone much calmer than it had previously been. "But considering who found the kids, I'm blaming their loss of freedom on you."

"What", the little Asian girl loudly replied, her tone a mix of both shock and anger.

"Well what, you blamed me first", her taller friend angrily replied back as their verbal cat fight ensued, a string of cat noises prevalent as their verbal animosity towards one another began to bear witness.

"Wow, I never though a cat fight would be so awesome to watch", Hoagie replied, a dreamy, almost flirtatious look prevalent on his face as he watched the ensuing animosity from above.

"I know", Wally replied, a grand look of excitement in his eyes and on his face as he eagerly watched as well. And yet this cat fight and their friends reactions could only do one thing for the other arguing duo; slap their forehead's in disgrace at such stupidity.

...

A wave of fresh air seemed to glisten amongst the shining sun as Wally and Hoagie stepped up to bat, an breath of air seemed to wave over in their confidence as they stood to face the Bi-Polar educed Badmintini, their confident grins presently saying that no fear reigned over either of them. Too bad that message didn't seem prevalent in their leader's eyes as he watched them, a nervous look clouded his eyes as he sat in deep worry.

" I sure hope they can beat him this time", Nigel said, his tone quiet and befitting the nervous look in his navy eyes.

" Well of course you would, considerin' who's fault it is they're fightin' fo' their hides out there", Abigail replied, her tone as concerned yet venomous as it had ever been as it angered her British leader once more.

"Oh goodie, we've got nothing to worry about if Wally's up to bat", Kuki cheerfully chirped, not that it did much for her eye rolling mutant friend.

"Oh please, ten to one says he pulls a stupid ass stunt and costs them the game", Alex replied, her tone a cocky disbelief which angered the pouty Asian girl.

"Nu-uh, ten to one says him and Hoagie play fairly and win the game", she replied, her tone filled with clear annoyance.

"Alright then...Care to make it interesting", the mutant brunette cockily asked.

"No thanks, I'm naive not stupid", the little Asian girl replied with sass in her tone, her tone making the mutant brunette pout, and also frustrate her dear Wallabee from the courtyard.

"Well that's nice ta' know, why does nobody ever have any confidence in me", Wally asked in an exasperated tone.

"Well that's probably because you never listen", Hoagie gleefully stated, his sheer delight allowing him to burst into deep laughter as he he witness the saddened face which grazed his small friend's face.

"Just kidding, you'll do great Numbuh 4", his pump friend confidently replied as he stuck his fist out in reply, a gesture which could only help to diffuse the short blonde's frustrated face as he noticed his friend's kindness peering through.

"Yeah...you too", the cocky blonde softly replied as he punched his friends fist, the cocky looks they flashed one another only further insisting their eminent bond.

"Come on man, can't be beating losers all day now, can I", the Bi-Polar infused Badmintini cockily stated, a psychotic laugh endured his ego as it was quickly replaced by sobs and tears, not that it didn't catch the attention of his now determined looking opponents.

"Bring it, Dorkatini", Wally replied, his tone fierce and his eyes lit ablaze with determination as the the court went silent.

But with just one swing of his wrist, the birdie made its way across the vast playing field. Yet a grimace of cockiness grazed the faces of these two friends as the object flew towards them, acting as if the tiny object did not intimidate them in the least. For with one quick swing, the boys were off to a _smashing_ start as Hoagie would say. Moving in perfect unison, their timing seemed impeccable as they ran in the same direction, swung their rachets in unison, and occasionally provided a flashy stunt such as throwing one or the other teammate in midair to spin and score a point. In truth, it proved an impressive sight; both for Badmintini, and for their squabbling teammates as they lead themselves to glorious victory with a score of eight to nine. And yet that score came at a vainful cost as the plump pilot preformed a midair twirl smash, determined to prove a budding hypothesis dancing in his head. And sure enough, his theory seemed to provide its own answer as it smacked the Badminton obsessed freak clean in the face, it seemed to make him somewhat wobbly yet only wobbly.

"Aw, dude, I feel like I just road the Tilter World about a thousand times man", Badmintini replied, groaning in pain as he rubbed his face in soreness. In truth, he seemed the way he was when they first met him; cocky, sneaky and oddly like a particular wrestling champion.

"Yes, I knew it", the geeky pilot announced, his tone filled with great glee and achievement. "Oh, right. Numbuh 4, whatever you do, don't sock him in the face again."

"Did you say sock him in the face again? Done", Wally replied with great delight in his voice.

"NOOOOOO", the plump pilot replied. But it was too late, as soon as his short friend smashed that birdie, it went sailing across the playing field so fast, no one could notice it.

Not even Badmintini as he felt himself being socked in the face by an unseen object once more, reverting him to his whimpering, spiteful state of mind.

It was a sight which exasperated the bald leader into shock and disbelief, not that the same couldn't be said of his black an d Asian female friends.

"AHO", Alex screamed, her tone a mix of anger, scorn, and disbelief as she uttered the Japanese word for "idiot". And yet, no one was more upset than the plump pilot himself as walked over towards his small friend.

"Numbuh 4, what the hell", he asked, his tone a mix of deep seeded anger and disbelief.

"What? You said hit him the face", the impulsive Aussie replied, not truly understanding why his usually optimistic friend seemed so angry with him.

"Well obviously you didn't listen, because now we're back to square one with this guy", the angered pilot replied in an exasperated tone, a tun which deepened the anger clearly visible in the small Aussie's emerald eyes.

"Hey, I thought you said you were joking when you said that", he asked in deepened tone of clear anger.

"Well I was until you proved me correct", the plump pilot replied, his tone filled with anger not normally heard of from this usually optimistic geek.

And thus, their united resonance seemed to dwindle as their bickering commenced, giving their Bi-Polar opponent enough time to score his winning point and put them out of commission. Once more, all Nigel and Abigail could do was stare in morbid horror as they witnessed their teammates, sore and aching, yet grumpy and deeply angered as they too were given a glass prison of their own to be placed and displayed in. Yet even as their displacement seemed inevitable, all the two boys could do was stare in angered silence, at least until Wally opened his mouth to speak.

"Crud, I knew I should have never listened to you", Wally calmly yet angrily stated, his words catching the attention of his usually patient friend.

"What are you talking about, you should have listened to me", Hoagie angrily replied back.

"Well maybe I would have if you had given me the proper go", the short Aussie angrily yet ignorantly replied.

"That doesn't even make sense", the plump pilot replied, his tone read of anger, yet his face of deep seeded confusion to his friends wording. Yet even though their squabbling continued, it seemed as though they were almost unaware of the nervous, almost awkward faces which grazed their two lady friends as they forcibly listened to this bickering.

"Well...at least they played fairly...", the little Asian girl nervously replied, almost uncertain of what else to say.

"Yeap...", the mutant brunette replied, she too uncertain of what else to say. It all seemed to come to a head though, for silence could not hold back their feelings any longer.

"I'm sorry", the two girls cried out to one another, their apologies sincere and their hearts in deep regret as they poured out their anguish and regret to one another.

In truth, things seemed pretty peachy keen for the two girls. Though the said could not be said of their bald leader as he sat there, terror and horror carved into his face as he witnessed the effects this battle was leaving not only his friends, but also the hopeless looking captives begging to be given their freedom once more. In truth, he felt guilty. And more importantly, uncertain as to what he could do.

"Well... looks like you really are gonna' be the death of us all", Abigail keenly yet coldly observed, her comment do nothing more than to anger her British friend as he stared at her in spite for a few gleaming moments.

"I don't need to be reminded of that, thank you", he angrily replied, seeming more frustrated now than when he first entered this area. Just what could he do?

...

For what seemed to be the third time that day, the late afternoon sun seemed to shine down upon the caged court of a prison. Yet things still seemed amiss amongst the British leader and his black friend as they stared at one another, taking their given rachets and posing as they did so. From the sidelines, all their friends could do was watch their friends continually stare down the Bi-Polar stricken Badmintini. Yet even as they watched in deep impatience, only one question seemed to resonate across their minds. The problem was that no one had the heart to ask, or at least not until the group's impulsive Australian member finally had the gull to do so.

"You guys think Numbuh 1's gonna' be okay", Wally asked, catching his friend's unidentified attention.

"I sure hope so; I really don't want those poor kids to suffer", Kuki replied, her tone laced with sorrow an deep concern.

"I know what you mean", Alex calmly yet concernedly replied.

"Ah, don't worry guys. This is Numbuh 1 we're talking about here, I'm sure he's not as bad as he thinks he is", Hoagie replied, his tone optimistic as ever as the group watched their stern leader pick up the tiny object laying in front of him on the field.

You know somethin' brother, how's about I let you take the first shot. Word on the street is you swing like a girl", Badmintini cockily replied as his psychotic yet whimpering laughter echoed in the sky once more, not that it much to shake the stern boy's nerves anymore than they previously were.

"Gladly", Nigel calmly replied, his stern tone matching with the determined fire in his eyes as he threw the birdie up and went to swing.

And yet like clockwork, it seemed as though fate was not kind to the young boy. His usually cool vibrato was now replaced by a clumsy, almost idiotic presence as his rachet missed the birdie, allowing him to scream as he collapsed to the ground in a heap. In truth, it did not do much to reassure his already dead pan looking partner. But to be fair, it didn't seemed to do much for his team either as they sat there, stone faced and blunt as ever.

"We're doomed", the four friends stated, their unanimous tones as blunt and deadpan as could be as they fell silent, or at least three of them did as the plump pilot opened his mouth once more.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"No, no, we're not doing that joke", the short Aussie replied, cutting his friend off in mild annoyance.

"Oh fine...", the geeky pilot replied, his tone filled with mild yet sheer disappointment.

And yet, it only seemed a precursor towards this round as it continued on. Things went smoothly for the graceful black girl, her skillful moves and technique enough to score some major points, as well as draw praise from her fellow teammates (specifically from a starry eyed mutant girl). Yet one look at Nigel, at it almost seemed appropriate to name him "clown" for a round. His ungraceful timing and terrible technique, it was so odd and abnormal for such a skilled operative that it almost seemed hard not to laugh at. Though strapped down by his lack of skill, it wasn't enough to contain the boy's fiery determination as he ran in front of his now flabbergasted female friend.

"What the hell are you doin' boy", Abigail asked, her tone filled with shock and exasperation.

"I don't know; it couldn't be that I'm trying to score a point now, does it", he asked in an angered tone almost as venomous as the one she had directed towards him earlier in the day.

"I'm sorry, but did you see yo' little performance back there. You ain't got a shot", the braided beauty replied, her tone filled with deep disbelief, not that it did much to scar his already bruising ego.

"Yeah well, considering how well you would do without your coolness, I have just as good a chance as you do", the British bald boy angrily replied, his words fuelling a deep seeded anger inside the usually spunky girl as the birdie came towards them.

In truth, Abigail did all she could to move him out of her way as the birdie came to make its impact. Yet unfortunately, that impact was intercepted by the British leader himself. And though his hardest he may have tried, it was not enough to keep him from losing another point for their side, or for the angered black girl to stare at him in suppressed anger.

"God yo' so reckless, no wonder Numbuh 362's havin' ta' always call you out on yo' bullshit", Abigail angrily stated.

"Well at least when she does it, she knows not to assume I've done something wrong", Nigel angrily replied back.

"Oh, so I ain't allowed ta' question yo' judgement from time te' time", the angered braided girl asked as she intercepted another birdie, scoring them their eighth point.

"Well it's not the most encouraging thing to hear as a leader now, is it", the angered bald boy asked as he went to swing another failed attempt at a back hand, only for his graceful female friend to intercept it once more.

"Yeah, because god forbid you end up lookin' like an idiot fo' once in yo' life", she angrily retorted.

Though her tone could do nothing to calm the nerves of their remaining teammates (specifically Kuki who now sung loudly to herself), it only served to anger the British bald boy even further as he opened his mouth once more.

"Oh, and I suppose you're god compared to me", the British leader angrily asked.

"No, but at least Numbuh 5 checks the proceedings befo' she jumps into a stupid bet", she angrily replied.

"Well maybe if you hadn't been egging me on the whole day, I probably couldn't have gotten so cocky", he angrily replied.

"Oh typical Nigel, blame it on anyone but yo'self. Too bad the burden's on yo' ass if we lose", she angrily replied..

"Well then why don't you just take over as leader, you're obviously much more qualified than I am", he angrily replied, allowing for his stern friend to stare at him in mild disbelief.

"Numbuh 5 neva' said that", she angrily retorted, yet as she did, the only sight both squabbling friends could notice in their sight as a fiery birdie heading straight for them.

"Well, you might as well be implying it", the angered Brit replied as he went to intercept the small object.

Too bad for him though that he not only missed the birdie, but that it could possibly hit him square in the right arm joint, knocking him to the ground in heavy panting. In truth, it was a sight which filled the Bi-Polar stricken Badmintini with great glee as he watched the birdie fall to the ground, gaining him his ninth point. Yet in truth, it also served as a form of deep seeded anger for Abigail as she stared at her stubborn friend, anger ever so apparent in her face and eyes as she opened her mouth to speak once more. The message was now clear; she was officially fed up.

"Why can't you just admit ta' being a flawed leader", the spunky black girl asked, her angered tone at its peak.

"Why can't you just admit that you were wrong for once", the young Brit asked, his angered tone too at its peak. What he didn't seem to notice though was that Badmintini had sent them another present. Fortunately though, Abigail seemed to have noticed.

"Fine, I was wrong", Abigail shouted, her tone not as venomous, nor fierce as it had been a few moments ago.

Though Nigel indeed questioned this, his answer came to him as he saw his brave friend step in front of him to intercept a fast birdie as it squared her in the knee. Fortunately though, she managed to catch the birdie in time to throw it over the net, enabling them to score their second to last point. But that now was not the concern for the remaining teammates, what was a concern for them was the clear injury their dear friend had sustained nearly seconds ago. Yet even as she shrugged it off and limped towards the centre of the playing field, the four friends could not help but stare in deep concern (Alex more than the rest) as they watched their dear friend continue on with the round. Yet if anyone seemed more as confused as they were concerned, it was their bald leader.

Why he wonder; why would she risk her ability to play? Why would she risk an injury for him? Especially if she had no confidence in him whatsoever? And yet, it was only through this bout of questioning could he realize something; it's just who Abigail is. She is loyal, she is dutiful, and she will perform heroic sacrifice if necessary for her friends sake, just as his geeky friend earlier described. It was only then that the bald boy could feel guilt cursing through his veins, enough that he leaped to his feet as he saw his friend in danger, running towards the birdie as he stepped in front of his friend. And to her shock and surprise; not only could he actually make a shot that time, but he could also send that birdie flying across the playing field, winning them the game much to Badmintini's shock. Although to be fair, the black braided beauty was just as shocked as him as her friend turned to face her straight on.

"But I...I don't understand...Why would you-"

"Because you would do the same for me", Nigel calmly explained, a tiny smirk grazing his face as he did so. Though stunned, the black girl could do nothing more than smile at him for the first time on this mission, he finally understood.

"Hey lovebirds", replied a jerky sounding make voice which caught the two friend's attention, knowing that voice indeed belonged to Badmintini. "You think that just because you wimps saved yourself a scoring point that you've won man? Well I hate to squish your pea-sized brains, but you've only won one game."

"True, but yo' forgettin' somethin' baby", the spunky black girl replied, her spunk back with an ever fierce tone.

"We bested you two out of three, meaning that you owe us another game", the British leader replied, his tone a much calmer yet still cocky sounding tone the Badminton obsessed freak scaughed at.

"Fine then, winner takes all. I just hope you dorks can withstand that awesome might that is Badminania as it crushes you six feet under", the Bi-Polar induced Badmintini replied, a psychotic yet whimpering laugh to compliment his actions as he swung yet another birdie.

Yet even as that birdie made its way across the vast playing field, never once did it invoke fright from that hearts of either who made up this duo as they swung their rachets at the small object, starting up the game. In truth, it proved a miraculous sight for their teammates as they watched their friends working together once more, having actually put their differences aside like they had hoped. What surprised them even more, was their friend's uncanny tribute of channelling their respective friends styles. Their unanimous synch payed tribute to Hoagie and Wally, their passing of the birdie payed tribute to Alex and Kuki, they even threw their own set of trick in there as well. And true, the British bald boy was as clumsy as ever when it came to this game, the braided beauty was there to get him out of a quick bind, angering the already spiteful Badmintini.

Yet things only seemed to get worse for the angered Badmintini as he smashed another birdie towards hi opponents, only for him to discover another secret move they had devised; as the bald boy cool moved away, his black friend spunkily smashed the birdie towards the glass cards encasing their remaining teammates. Smiles coated their faces as their freedom became inevitable, and cocky grin grazed their faces as they gracefully made their way to the ground, allowing for the mutant brunette to telekinetically hand them their rachets.

It was now the official extra round Abigail had asked for as the team ran out onto the field, squaring off into their respective teams as they felt prepared to get revenge on the Bi-Polar induced villain. Yet even as he prepared to make their demise, he found it shockingly frustrating as the three teams made their impact on him; they shared and smashed, attacked and swung, performed and scored. It was a sight for sore yet unbelievably surprised eyes, these children were besting him. Yet even as that fuelled his spiteful determination, it didn't stop the young Brit from observing his eventful demise.

"Finally! We got him where we want him boss", the spunky African American replied. "We just need one more point, and the game's ours."

"Then in that case, maybe we should give Badmintini a teamwork performance he'll never forget", the bald leader replied, a cocky expression clear on his face and in his eyes as his collected friend stared at him in realization of what he meant.

"The Quadroople Buster", she asked, her tone calm yet confused. "But we've barely practised that move, you sure we can pull it off?"

"Of course...just trust me", the young boy replied, a calm tone slipped through in his voice as he gave a small grin, giving her enough reason to trust in his judgement.

"Kids Next Door...Quadroople Buster Battle Stations", he immediately cried out soon afterwards, alerting the attention of his team as they nodded in unanimous agreement.

And like clockwork, the six friends made their way towards vast places of the playing field. Although aware of their positions, the distraught Badmintini couldn't have been more confused than he was now as he watched them positions themselves, uncertain as to what they were planning. He would soon find out though as Alex proceeded to take the birdie in her hands and run towards her small Asian friend, stopping only to place her mary janes on her friends hands.

"Six", the mutant brunette cried out as Kuki helped her jump high into the air, her eyes a menacing pink as she twirled briefly, smashing the tiny object to towards her spunky black friend soon after.

"Five", the spunky black girl cried out as her mutant friend levitated her into the air, doing a series of somersaults as she was carried in midair, or at least until she gracefully landed to earth and smashed the object towards her Australian friend.

"Four", the impulsive Aussie cried out as Hoagie flung him across the playing field, giving him a hard landing as he smashed the birdie high into the air.

"Three", the little Asian girl cheerfully replied as her British friend flung her high into the air, giving her enough time to smash the birdie back to earth where her plump friend was waiting.

"Two", the geeky pilot replied as caught the tiny object, hitting it against his own rachet for a brief period until he smashed the birdie high into the air once more.

"One",the British bald boy sternly cried out as he ran towards his spunky black friend, allowing for her to hoist him up high into the air, his meeting with object brief as he felt himself in a Matrix style turn around as he smashed the birdie rather harshly towards their odd opponent.

In a flash, it seemed as though the Badminton obsessed freak was seeing his life flash before his eyes. Everything he'd ever worked for, everything he'd ever achieved, everything he'd ever dreamed of, seemed to die in an instant as he felt the birdie impact with his face. Silence seemed appropriate for defeat as the tiny object impacted with his face, taking him to the ground with a harsh thud as it did so. Sure enough, Badmintini felt his ever normal self. Though that didn't stop him from feeling fearful as he opened his eyes to see his six opponents staring at him, anger seemed present in their eyes and their stances said that they meant business and payback; not the best thing for him.

"So...uh...no hard feelings about this incident...right brothers", he asked, nervousness clear in his tone as a small chuckle escaped his throat.

"Book him", replied the spunky African American, her tone a harsh whisper as her small blonde gleefully pulled a pair of hands cuffs to sign off the mission.

...

Sunsets are often quiet, sunsets are often peaceful, sunsets are often stated to relieve tension and deliver the mind from stress and transport it into serene relaxation and paradise with its elegant beauty. Though to be fair, Nigel's mind was never one for ordinary circumstances. And in truth, not even a sunset could calm the raging sea in his mind as he took a gander at the lovely view of Gallagher from the tree house deck, a storm of sorrowful regret clear in his navy eyes, evident even with his sunglasses covering most of his handsome face.

"Thought I'd find you out here", replied a familiar spunky voice which startled him away from self-conscious and into

reality. And even then, his surprise was met with a smile as he saw his good friend Abigail standing out on the porch, a a small but evident smile clear on her hat hidden face.

"Numbuh 5...what are you doing out here", Nigel asked, his tone calm yet clearly curious.

"Numbuh5 just wanted te' talk to ye', that's all", Abigail coolly replied as walked over to her good friend, slouching herself against the railing as her arms stretched out into a laid back position on the deck railing.

"Let me guess, you had a suspicion I'd be out here, didn't you", he asked, his tone calm yet filled with suave teasing as it made her chuckle.

"Yeah well, yo' mind ain't so hard ta' figure out, even with all of that mysterious stuff you try and pull off", the cool girl calmly yet spunkily replied as her British friend laughed at her words.

"I suppose", he calmly replied. Yet as he did, all seemed to dim into silence, or at least until Abigail went to speak again, guilt clear in both her hazel eyes and on her face as she went to do so.

"Look Boss...I just wanted ta' apologize fo'...well...not trustin' yo' judgement on that mission today", she sincerely stated, her words doing nothing more than to let her bald friend turn to face her in deep surprise. "I know I shouldn't have said all those nasty thangs and stuff, but...you just made me so mad I-"

"It's okay Numbuh 5", the young Brit calmly stated, his words only bringing confusion rather than relief to his usually cool friend.

"What? You're goin' te' forgive me, just like that", she asked, her tone filled with clear suspicion.

"Yes", he calmly replied, his gaze never once left the glorious sunset as he said so, furthering her suspicion.

"Even though I pretty much implied that-"

"Yes, alright", the young boy replied, his tone now filled with clear annoyance as he turned to face his friend. And yet, the angered look in his eyes only furthered her suspicions as he turned his gaze from hers once more.

"I'm assumin' you've got a reason fo' doin' so", she asked, her tone filled with more suspicion than ever.

"I screwed up again", he quietly replied, only able to further confuse his good friend. "True, you may have been wrong to question my judgement about today's mission. But to be honest, you were right about one thing; I put my own values before the team's again."

"I acted too reckless again when I shouldn't have...I know it was wrong to become to cocky, but I thought we had such a good shot at defeating him that it wouldn't really matter whether we lost or not. And it's because of me that I almost put not only our own safety on the line...but also the lives of others who needed our help...", the young Brit calmly explained his gaze never meeting with his good friend's as his tone seemed filled with guilt and regret.

And yet understanding of his situation, in truth, the spunky black felt he was being just a tad bit too hard on himself as she turned to face his guilt ridden face.

"Yeah...But boss you were the one who got us out of trouble, and ya' did good there", she calmly replied, her tone that of a gentle mother smiling as she watched her child learning a valuable lesson, not that it did much to calm her friends nerves.

"It doesn't matter", the young boy replied in a guilt ridden tone. "It's my fault we're always getting in trouble because I'm always overestimating our odds...just like I did with Grandfather..."

"I've been trying to improve...trying to make myself a more competent leader...but I guess old habits are hard to break", the bald boy calmly replied, a touch guilt haunting his tone as he continued to stare out into the vast space.

Or at least he felt that way until he felt a warm hand caress his shoulder, a hand which turned him to face his old friend, a warm yet motherly smile ever so apparent on her face.

"They're not that hard ta' break...once ya' set yo' mind to it...", the motherly black girl sweetly replied, allowing for her friend's surprise expression to transform into a small smile of acceptance.

"I'll try to keep that in mind", he calmly replied, the guilt ridden tone replaced by genuine happiness as he delivered a smile back.

"I know you will...Well anyways, thanks fo' savin' Numbuh 5 again", the spunky black girl calmly replied, returning to her usual tone as she released his shoulder from her grip.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, it's like I told you before; you would do the same for me", Nigel calmly replied as he flashed her a small smile. Though it allowed her to smile at him in turn, it could not be helped but be followed by a moment of silence, one only interrupted as the coll girl spoke up once more.

"Well, Numbuh 5's gonna head in, she's gettin' hungry", Abigail coolly replied as stretched herself, placing her hands in her pockets as he proceeded to walk into the tree house.

"Abby...", the young boy calmly asked, striking her attention as she turned to face a smiling Nigel.

"I want to thank you for...well...looking out for me today...and always", he calmly replied, his words only able to surprise yet somehow bring a smile to the young girl's face.

"Don't mention it", she calmly stated as they became locked in a moment of silent acceptance, or at least until that moment was interrupted by another force.

"Kochi ne", replied a familiar voice which caused the two friends to turn and face Alex, her face fierce with determination as she had muttered the Japanese word for 'here".

"There you are Numbuh 5", Kuki chirped in a concerned tone as she ran over to her friend, stopping only to speak once more. "I thought we told you; you're not suppose to be up an running when your knee's all sore."

"Oh would you two relax, Numbuh 5 is fine", the spunky black girl replied in mild annoyance, pointing to her knee as she did so. And though concerned, the mutant brunette could not help but feel that maybe she and her Asian friend were overreacting somewhat.

"Well, if that's how you feel about it", she calmly replied, bringing a small smile to her black friend yet a pouty look to her usually chipper Asian friend. Though, it didn't take too long for the little Asian girl to find someone else to talk to as she turned to face Nigel.

"Oh, hi Numbuh 1", she happily stated. "You certainly look a lot better."

"Yeah, I guess I am feeling better", Nigel calmly replied as he laughed at his friend's little observation, a allowing for a small smile to graze Abigail's face once more.

"Hey, so you guys are all out here", replied a familiar Australian accent, allowing for the four friends to turn and face Wally and Hoagie.

"Hey guys", the cool black girl calmly replied as they came to join the remainder of the group.

"Well, you two seemed to have made up", the British bald boy suavely observed.

"Ah you know us, we can't stay mad at each for long. Besides, all that fighting made us kind of hungry", Hoagie happily replied, though his stomach didn't seem to happy to agree with him.

"Well then I propose we celebrate with Alfredo", the mutant girl happily announced.

"No way, Buffalo Wings", Wally chirped up, allowing for animosity to build between these two friends.

"Oh please, what's so great about Buffalo Wings", the curly brunette smugly asked.

"I don't know, what's so great about Alfredo", the short Aussie asked, his tone just as smug as hers as a silent animosity built between them.

"Now, now if we're going to argue over what to eat, then I'll just make us a nice dinner and surprise you all", the little Asian girl sweetly chirped as she skipped her merry way off to the kitchen.

Yet though her little skipping song showed great sincerity and delight, in truth, the remaining five friends could only stare in stunned silence, the horror of just what she might concoct unimaginable for any of them.

"Um...Yeah, I just got to go hide all of the cooking utensils", the plump pilot stated, a nervous tone clear in his voice as he disappeared into the tree house once more.

"Right, and um...I'm going to go and uh...barricade the food cabinet...", the short Aussie replied, a nervous tone clear throughout his voice as well as he too disappeared into the tree house.

"Yeah, and uh...I got to go make sure Sandra Lee's not on", the mutant girl replied, her tone one of nervousness as well as she followed her two friends into the tree house.

Laughter; it was all that could be mustered. Laughter; it was all either of the two stern friends could do was they looked over this small episodes between their four dear teammates, deciding unanimously that now would be the best time to join them and make they decision together. Their trust in each other restored, and their faithful bond with one another intact as it had always been.

End Transmission


	2. Values

The Kids Next Door Daily Life Series

Entry: Rachel

Values

Gallagher Private School; a prestigious academy for gifted students. A high pristine building where students could learn, indulge, and better hone and develop their natural skills. Though once one looks past its elegant presentation, it's just like any other school, with events and clubs, and your average school archetypes. Though in truth, none of this seemed to matter to one of the fifth grades shining stars, the stern yet fair Rachel McKenzie. Yet even as school waited to begin for another day, she still seemed rather work oriented as Kids Next Door Supreme Leader Numbuh 362, her glasses covering her passionate chocolate eyes while her face remained buried in her soft hands as she continued to look over Global Command documents. These were no ordinary documents though, they were documents for a mission.

Yes, she the beloved and prestigious leader of the Kids next Door had taken up a mission, a job she had not been suited for in such a long time. Fellow operatives had told her that such a job would be impossible to complete, her rather snooty assistant Herbie, or Numbuh 65.3 even told her such a job would be impossible, given her being out of practice, and given her ever increasing workload due to her week-long coma resulting from the "Tag" incident. But even with all of those setbacks, the young girl would brave everything, given how special a mission; it was a mission involving disappearing students from her school, disappearing student she felt responsible for being a student of said school. Yet one look from the young girl's present face, and it revealed great frustration as she pinched her forehead in said frustration. In truth, it proved a much more difficult mission than meets the eye, especially given that the only thing each victim had in common was that they all disappeared around sundown between five or ten after three. A puzzling mystery indeed.

"You look troubled", replied a sweet, southern sounding voice which startled the young blonde from deep state of thought. Upon regaining her composure, a small smile could only reveal her dear friend; Marina Sanchez.

"Oh, Marina, I didn't see you there", Rachel replied, her tone filled of mild embarrassment as her friend merely chuckled.

"Oh, don't fret, I'm used to it. Besides, I find it kind of fun watching you get all antsy and stuff. Of course, it would be fun too ta' see the tables turned", the sweet southern bell excitedly commented, allowing for her blonde friend to laugh.

"It would be, wouldn't it", the young girl calmly replied.

"You bet yo' little golden locks it would be. But enough about me, let;s see whatch'yall up to", she excitedly commented, her head overlooking the documents before a panicky Rachel could even stop her. Yet, excitement seemed to vanish from her sweet friend's face as she overlooked said documents, puzzled by one specific piece of information.

"Wait a minute...Rita Blair? Banche Dubois? Charleene Macek?...Yo' tryin' ta' find out the culprit behind all of those missin' girl, aren't ye'", Marina asked, a question which did not surprise the smiling blonde in the least.

"You'd be correct in that assumption", she casually replied.

"Well, it's about time somebody took that case! Kidnappers, always so high and mighty, thinkin' they can kidnap people like it didn't matter. I bet you anythin' it;s probably just some old, dried up hussey lookin' fo' a way to make a couple a bucks off fo' some jewelry or somethin'", the sweet southern bell angrily retorted, allowing her space-casey, stereotypic ideals to get the better of her once more.

"Not even close", Rachel bluntly replied, annoyed by her friend's bad habit as she always was.

"Oh, and I presume you no that fo' sure", the southern bell snidely asked, raising a disbelieving eyebrow towards her blonde friend.

"Well...not exactly", Rachel answered in blunt reply.

"Really? Then how's about you and I discuss this...say, over ice cream...after school today...", she asked in a sweet yet pleading tone, one which the young blonde could not help but sigh over.

"I'm sorry Marina, but I've got work to do after school today", the young calmly replied, keeping her saddened tone in check while her lively friend's face began to pout.

"I should have figured; work this work that. You might as well just paint a sign on yo' forehead that says "Rachel Not In Service", the sweet southern bell disappointingly replied. Yet her reply could not help but bring a small smile to her blonde friend's face.

"Not always...", she sweetly reminded her friend, giving her a chance to deliver her own smile in return.

"I know...", she sweetly replied.

Yet such a sweet moment seemed so undeserving of such interruption, and yet it did, an interruption made by none other than someone loud mouthed and obnoxious; Mitzi Libby. The class's resident rich bitch, and boy did she never go out of her way to hide her arrogant feeling of superiority over her fellow classmates. She proved this even now, forcibly trying to sell make-up to shy and timid Hyden, saying that it would make her crush notice her despite her resistance. In truth, it was a sight which lit a flame of budding anger and disgust amongst the two good friends. And yet, it seemed as though only one of them had any nerve to end this despicable display as Rachel rose to the occasion, stern anger clear in her eyes and anger set across her face as she walked over towards the stuck-up black haired girl.

"You never quit, do you", she asked the rich bitch, alerting her attention as she turned to face the stern looking blonde girl.

"Well, look what the cavalry dragged in", Mitzi arrogantly stated, her _Totally Spies_ Mandy like tone evident in her voice as she stood to face her stern rival. "Don't you have work or something to be attending to?"

"I should be asking you the same thing", the young girl sternly replied.

"Oh, but I'm not doing anything wrong Rachel. I'm just merely offering Hyden the chance of a lifetime", she graciously tried to cover up.

"I beg to differ", the blonde girl replied, not buying her bullshit for even a second.

"You don't believe me. Oh poor Rachel, so delusional in your ways, never to see that you are the true culprit with all of your snooping around", the rich bitch arrogantly replied, further angering her blonde rival's budding anger.

"Only if it's necessary", she calmly yet sternly replied back, never once allowing her anger to seep through into her tone.

"Oh, so it's necessary", she sweetly yet arrogantly asked.

"It is if it involves student harassment", she sternly retorted, bringing a devilish smile to her rival's evil looking face.

"Oh, good for you Rachel. In fact, I think I hear the principle calling, he says you can go collect your goody two shoes award now", the arrogant bitch replied, her laugh just as Mandy's was.

Yet little did she know of the anger she'd invoked as her blonde rival's chocolate darkened upon that sentence' no one accused her a goody two shoes and got away with it.

"Sit down", she darkly commented, alerting her smug looking rival with confusion.

"Sit down and quite harassing her, unless you want me to involve Student Services", the young girl darkly stated, her passionate eyes it with fury, fury which frightened the angered smug girl as she sat in her seat, knowing better than to invoke her rival's wrath.

"Oh, alright, sheesh", the smug girl replied in an annoyed tone, never once truly comprehending the anger she never truly unleashed as she went to sit down.

"Umm...Th-Thank you Miss McKenzie", replied a tiny voice which seemed to return the young blonde to serene composure, a voice belonging to a shy yet happy looking Hyden.

"Don't mention it Hyden, it was the least I could do", Rachel politely replied, a small smile prevalent on her face as she did so.

"Wow, I wish I had that kind of perseverance", Marina thought to herself, a starry eyed look clear in her sky blue eyes as she admired her dear friend from afar, gone unnoticed to a seemingly curious looking Rachel.

"That's weird", she sternly yet calmly complimented, drawing her starry eyed friend back into reality.

"What is", the sweet southern bell calmly asked.

"Our class begins in five minutes, and yet Miss Gulloworth hasn't arrived yet. Especially when you consider how strict she is about punctuality", the young girl calmly yet sternly observed.

"Well, maybe she's just runnin' late fo' once", her friend casually suggested.

"Maybe..."she sternly stated.

Suddenly though, a loud shriek pierced the nearby hallways, frightening the young students and filling them with fear and uncertainty. Yet among the frightened kids, only Rachel and Marina had any bogosity to run out into the hallway and determine the commotion. What they found, came as a surprise to them; their homeroom teacher Mrs. Gulloworth, a woman usually dripping with pride and integrity, lay lying on the floor as if she'd witnessed a murder or supernatural phenomenon.

"Mrs. Gulloworth, are you alright? What happened", Rachel asked her frightened teacher as she and her friend dropped to their knees, curious and determined to help.

"Di...Disappeared...thin air...vanished...", the frightened woman replied, her words only peeking the curiosity bursting from inside the blonde girl.

"Who vanished", she sternly asked.

"Mi-Michelle", her teacher replied as it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Now, now Mrs. Gulloworth, you look pretty worn out. How's about we get ya' a nice cup of tea", the sweet southern bell generously offered, her gentle smile seeming to calm her teachers nerves as she went to help her up.

"Th-That would be wonderful", Mrs. Gulloworth calmly yet still anxiously replied. "Thank you Miss Sanchez."

"Oh, don't mention", Marina casually replied, taking her teacher into the classroom as she did.

And yet, the situation could only fuel sadness from Rachel, a solemn yet saddened look in her eyes as she peered out at the bright window behind her. Another student gone, another missing file to report, and another worry to add to the young girl's list concerning this rather difficult mission. Yet perhaps fate was being kind to her as she spotted a rather peculiar object on the floor; a golden plated lipstick tube, with initials MMBP. A clue? A dead end? She may not have known, but hope seemed to lift her spirits as she felt Kids Next Door scientists might hold her answer.

...

Kids Next Door Global Command; a bright, bustling, shining pride of a metropolis. A truly worthy example of a main base for the large kid run organization, helped not only in pristine design but also in the ethics of its workers. Though in spite of their efforts, only one person held all of those necessary parts together; their darling Supreme Leader Rachel. Unfortunate for her though that she seemed, tired and frustrated. But how could she not be, especially considering the topic of debate she seemed to be having with her fellow operative Numbuh 74.239; robotic hamsters.

"My word is final", Rachel sternly replied, her arms crossed and her passionate eyes clear with stern yet frustrated intent.

"But Sir-"

"No buts Numbuh 74.239. Your reasoning is understandable, but I just don see how Robotic Hamsters would be beneficial to our power supply. Especially when we already have hard working hamsters who willing supply our power for us, a inexpensive feet considering we pay them in sunflower seeds", she sternly yet calmly explained to her nerdy subordinate, not that it seemed to dishearten him any further.

"Yes, but with Robotic Hamsters, that need would be eliminated. Gone would be the days of cheap, renewable labour, and in the possibility of fast mobilization with an increased rate of 24.99% in power supply for tree houses worldwide", he excitedly proposed, not that his enthusiasm did much for his still stern looking leader.

"Yes, but with that comes unionization rates, millions of potentially wasted money for testing, and not to mention unionization strikes", she sternly yet calmly explained, her stern expression never once wavering.

"And besides, do you remember the last time I gave you permission to create Artificial Intelligence", she asked, recalling a rampant scene of a fiery base, operatives running in dear fright as a shadowy figure in black leather emerged from the fire ( _Terminator_ music and all).

"Well...that was a minor setback, but our advancements with control A.I.'s shouldn't become problematic", the nerdy boy replied in an embarrassed, yet enthusiastic tone, much to the young blonde's frustration.

"Allow me to put it this way Seventy-four point Two, Three, Nine; your argument is reasonable, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline", she calmly explained, an expression which remained even as she saw his disheartening become clear.

"But Sir-"

He began, further fuelling her frustration. Yet before she could even utter a word, another frustrated figure stepped in at the last second; her good friend Fanny, or Numbuh 86, the head of Decommissioning. Her emerald eyes fierce as always, and frustration clear on her freckled face; she was angry.

"Since she's too polite te' say anythin', allow me te' translate; screw off", the redhead screeched, allowing for the screen to shake for a brief moment as she pressed the "End Transmission" button. All it allowed though, was a brief period of silence to encase the rather large room.

"Well, that takes care of that", the Irish girl replied, a sense of pride ringing throughout her system as she brushed her hands in accomplishment.

Yet all Rachel could muster was pure shock; she felt nothing, she spoke nothing. All that remained upon her face was an expression of pure shock, or at least until she finally managed regain her stern if not angered composure, much to the disbelief of her freckled friend.

"Oh come on, ye' honestly can't say ye' weren't thinin' of doin' that yerself lass", the Irish redhead asked, her tone and expression reading of sheer disbelief.

"Perhaps...but at least I'd know when to shoot my mouth off", the blonde girl retaliated, her tone a devious one even as it shook the fiery redhead who began to turn pouty.

"I'll try te' keep that in mind", replied Fanny, her tone a mix of arrogance, even mockery as it made her blonde friend laugh.

"I'm sure you will", she deviously replied back, allowing for her friend to soften a bit. "Now, was there something you wanted?"

"No, I just came te' deliver that sample ye' asked for", the Irish girl casually replied, tossing a small sample bag to her pleased looking friend.

"Perfect, thank you Fanny", the young girl politely said as she began to curiously open the small bag.

"Yer' welcome lass", she calmly replied, siting herself atop the arm of her friend's comfy arm chair as she did so. "So...how is that mission been goin' for ye'?"

"One word; frustrating", the young blonde stated to her dear friend, allowing for her frustration to be rather evident. " True, I was aware that this assignment would be difficult to begin with, but I just didn't realize just how difficult it would be. I have almost no clues, no leads to speak of, and innocent girl keep disappearing one by one. I'm so barren for possible candidates, I wouldn't be shocked if Mitzi turned out to be the culprit at this point."

"Oh yeah, isn't it that bitchy girl ye' told me about? The one with the weird laugh? How did you say it went again?...Oh yeah", Fanny replied, imitating the rich bitch's laugh to a tee, weirding out her usually stoic friend in the process.

"Umm...yes, something along those lines...", she weirdly replied as she continued to skim the package report, uncertain of how to respond to such an odd moment. "Hmm...interesting..."

"What? Ye' found somethin'", the Irish girl curiously asked.

"Maybe...", her blonde friend calmly replied. "According to this report, the studies have shown that the lipstick has a hypnotic serum encoded into the materials needed to make it."

"Let me guess; allowin' for the makers te' trick the user into takin' the first order they're given",the Irish redhead firmly remarked.

"Precisely...", her stern friend replied, a tone followed by a rather disappointed sigh. "It's just too bad they couldn't interpret the initials...Oh well, I guess the only logical step would be to start investigating possible suspects..."

Yet even as she spoke her words, they could not mask the obvious disappointment clear in her voice, a sight which Fanny knew not how to cure. And yet even so, she could not help but allow something specific catch her emerald eye.

"Let me see that", she firmly stated, allowing for her blonde friend to hand over the lipstick. She studied it a long time, her emerald eyes firm and intent as she attempted to recall past memories, though all too easily it seems. "It really is the same brand."

"Same brand", the young blonde said in great surprise. "You mean you've heard of this specific brand before?"

"Yeah, it's a MaMa's Beauty Parlour product, me mom used to buy these in cases when she was a teenager", the Irish redhead casually explained.

"Well if that's the case, then how are you aware of the product", the young blonde asked rather suspiciously.

"Oh ye' know what a pack rat me mom is" she replied. "She didn't have the heart te' just throw em' away, so she just gave them te' me. Not like it mattered though, I never touched em'."

"And yet, you still kept them. It's almost as if I'm seeing a side of you I've never seen before", the blonde girl sarcastically replied, delivering a rather intensive verbal punch to her friend as she began to reach boiling point.

"D-Don't be stupid lass, what kind of girly, love sick-"

"Oh come on Fanny, you know I'm joking, right", Rachel calmly asked, noticing the rather cherry rose cheeks her friend was sporting in embarrassment to her reaction.

"Yeah, I know...Well, I've got another runner te' catch. See ya' later Sir", the fiery redhead sombrely remarked, walking out of the room.

"You too. Thank you for your help Fanny", Rachel sweetly yet calmly stated.

"Don't mention it", Fanny replied rather confidently, her presence disappearing from the room in an instant.

Though her presence may be gone temporarily, in truth, the young leader could not help as though her friend had proved a rather great asset to her assignment. Though a smile grazed her face for a small victory, it was only a single step towards a goal achieved.

...

Gallagher Private Campus Library; a haven for knowledge and serenity, a calming environment where students could feel secure enough to work without interference of any form. And yes, even a haven for teachers to bring their students for work assignments. Beyond her breach of knowledge though, only one student found herself preoccupied by other priorities as opposed to studies. Yes, once more Rachel, the supposed crowning achievement of perfection found herself invested in her assignment as an operative rather than a student. Though in all fairness, at least she knew to be smart about it; choosing a far off computer, keeping herself away from eyes willing to take a gander, all save for one pair that is.

"Whatchya' doin'", asked a rather sweet voice the young blonde could only yelp at, breaking her concentration. Yet one look gave her the only answer she could possibly need; a smiling Marina.

"Oh, Marina, you scared me...again", Rachel said, a firm yet impatient edge in her tone as she felt herself become irritated by the loss of concentration.

"Oh come on. Haven't ye' figured out by now that frightenin' the bejeebee's out of ye's' my favourite way te' greet someone", Marina sweetly asked, seemingly oblivious towards her blonde friend's attempt at retaining her composure.

"I suppose", she calmly stated, fighting the urge of budding irritation ever so, it was Marina after all. "Anyways, I don't mean to sound rude, but don't you have a Shakespeare report to be working on?"

"True, but I ain't the only one preoccupied with other matters now, am I", the sweet southern bell snidely asked, her voice and tone suggesting a rather secretive all knowing aura, an aura not surprising to Rachel in the least.

"Hmm, that looks pretty classified", the sweet southern bell commented as she sat herself down beside her stern looking friend.

"It is. How did you know", she asked, despite the lack of curiosity in her stern yet attentive voice.

"Just a hunch", her southern friend casually replied. "So, I take it this if fo' that mission yo' still workin' on?"

"You'd be correct in that presumption", the young girl replied, never once turning an eye away from the monitor screen. "True, finding information was difficult at first. But once you get down to it, I guess gaining some unexpected help isn't so bad."

"You had help? Ooh, let me guess, from that Patton fellow you like so much", the sweet southern bell flirtatiously asked, her remark allowing for her blonde friend's cheeks to blush a tinted cherry colour from embarrassment.

"Well...actually...I received some unexpected help from another friend of mine", the young girl calmly replied, attempting to hide the remaining embarrassment clear in her tone.

"Let me guess, that Fanny girl", her brunette friend asked.

"Yes actually", she calmly replied, allowing for her eyes to remain fixated on the monitor once more.

"Wow, she must be pretty smart te' figure that out so quick. And here, I thought all Irish folk just had temperamental issues", the air-headed girl excitedly, if not delightfully replied.

"Uh...Right..", her blonde friend awkwardly remarked, uncertain of what else to say towards such inadvertent yet fantastic stereotyping.

And yet, a challenge seemed to lurk its way into the system, returning the girls to reality once more as they came to face a security breach in their logging system. In short, an off limits document.

"Ooh, guess it's a pretty well kept document, huh", Marina said rather bluntly, a sigh of defeat present in her tone.

"Maybe...", Rachel calmly replied, a calm yet suspicious tone clear in her voice as her fingers went to typing, her eyes ever present with stern integrity as he kept her eyes on the monitor at all times.

Though in truth, Marina knew not what she was doing, she silently witnessed until noticing the document locks unravelling themselves before her very eyes, very shocked eyes to be precise.

"How...How...How did you do that", the brunette asked, her tone clear with shock and surprise as her blonde friend lay back in her chair, her arms crossed with pride and a small smile of confidence present upon her soft face.

"Well, let's just say I've done a bit of spy work in my time", the young blonde replied with mild confidence, even allowing for her friend to gaze at her starry eyed if rather briefly.

"Oh wow, you are as smart as your IQ dictates", the sweet southern bell admiringly replied, a moment too late it seemed as Rachel's ego returned to its normal standard.

"Uh...well...I wouldn't say that, but...", she began rather embarrassingly, lucky for her though the computer had completed loading the document. Yet though the young girl found herself engrossed in the material, the sweet southern bell found herself in deep confusion over one specific detail.

"Mama's Beauty Parlour? But they haven't been around since we were born practically", she spastically replied.

"So it would seem. Although according to this article, Mama's was a main stay in the make-up industry since its foundation by Madame Mimet "Mama" Pouliare back in 1953. They were so wide successful, that they grossed over one million in refunds and sales almost every year since their grand opening", the blonde girl sternly explained as she read the text allowed.

"Yeah, I remember. My mom told me she used te' buy their products by the case when she was around my age. Heck, that's even how she got Daddy te' propose te' her...at least I think that's how", Marina replied in a rather casual, yet air headed manner.

"Although, things went sour for the corporation the day they filed for bankruptcy in 1986. Apparently, sales and stock market options decreased dramatically due to the public discovery via investigation of their secret ingredient", Rachel continued to sternly read off.

"What was the secret ingredient", the sweet girl asked her rather attentive friend, scrolling further down to allow them a look at their desired answer.

What came as a result seemed not a pretty concept or sight. Yes, the revelation of said ingredient had a profound yet different affect on the two girls. For Rachel, it sent a shock wave running throughout her system, one she need but help to fight the urge of endued vomiting. For Marina, it sent a shock wave of both surprise, yet odd wonderment at such a despicable, unspeakable item.

"Wow...I never thought it was possible...Did you think it Rachel", the sweet southern bell asked in such excitable disbelief.

"Oh yes...very impossible...so much so that my mind is imploding from the very mention of it...Let's just...scroll down and forget it ever existed.", she bluntly yet disgustedly remarked, keeping her promise to scroll further down to investigate the article.

Though while much of this information intrigued her, one rather peculiar piece caught her attention; the disappearing heiress, Madame Francine Pouliare. "Hmm...interesting..."

"What? You mean that the secret ingredient is actually-"

"No, not that", the young blonde stated in mild irritation.

"Well then what? That her daughter just happened to disappear around the exact same time the company went bankrupt",

she asked, only to be greeted by the stern presence of her friend's face.

" Don't you find it much too suspicious that Francine would suddenly disappear just as the company simultaneously files for bankruptcy", the young girl sternly asked her brunette friend, almost insisting for her to think this information over.

"Well, I suppose...", the southern girl replied as she thought this through, feeling herself coming to only one specific revelation. "Wait a minute, you don't think that Madame Pouliare's daughter is behind all of this...do you?"

"Precisely...", Rachel complied, her chocolate eyes intent and her tone concrete; she was dead serious about this revelation.

And yet, the two friends could not rejoice for long. For soon after, all they could hear was the pitter patter of footsteps. Though not just any footsteps, footsteps of old creeky heels, footsteps which sent them into a panicked frenzy, footsteps which could only belong to one specific individual.

"Miss Gulloworth", the two girls replied in unison, knowing for sure their goose would be cooked if she knew of their brilliant hack job, not unless Marina had anything to say about it.

"I'll cover, you get the document printed off", the sweet southern bell bravely stated, surprising yet impressing Rachel as she went to press print. And as that print copy began, so did Marina as she rushed towards their teacher, seeming as happy yet casual as always.

"Howdy, Mrs. Gulloworth", she happily chirped, her teacher looking rather solemn yet stern.

"Good morning Miss Sanchez", the middle aged teacher replied, her stern yet authoritative demeanour fully restored after yesterday it seemed. "I trust your paper is coming along well."

"Oh yeah. I'm just takin' a bit of a break right now, chattin' with Rachel and all", the young brunette sweetly replied.

"Ah yes, Miss McKenzie; I'd like to see what she's working on", the female teacher replied, her words sending the sweet southern bell into a panic once more.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", she explained in a panicky tone, arising suspicion from her teacher as she witnessed her student block her path.

"Why not", she asked rather suspiciously.

"Because...Rachel's workin' on somethin' real Top Secret", the sweet brunette explained the best she could, attempting to keep her usual cheerful composure.

"Top Secret", she asked in disbelief, refusing to buy any of this for even a second.

"Oh yeah", Marina attempted to further explain, though panic arose in the back of her mind as she prayed for Rachel to hurry up before she ran out of topics to discuss.

Though to be fair, her blonde friend seemed no less panicky as she continually stared back at her friend, then shifting her gaze towards the slowly printing document. In truth, the document seemed a fair and reasonable length even as it reached the halfway point. And even then, impatience kept its grasp upon the usually calm girl, her lip frisk with tender teeth marks as she watched the printer, praying for it to speed up and finish that last page faster. Though even as all seemed lost, luck seemed on her side today as the document finally completed its printing process, bringing a sigh of relief and a smile to her soft face as she turned to face Mrs. Gulloworth; finally having evaded the clutches of her usually cheerful friend and standing sternly in front of her.

"Oh, God Morning Mrs. Gulloworth", Rachel said rather politely.

"Good Morning Miss McKenzie. I trust things are going well for you on your essay", her teacher asked rather sternly yet politely herself.

"Why yes, they are", she politely replied. "In fact, I'm currently working on a paper deciphering Hamlet's dwindling psychology throughout _Hamlet_."

"Hamlet's psychology, huh?...Well, it sounds like an interesting read...I'll be looking forward to it", she explained, a small amount of enthusiasm clear in her voice as she actually smiled at the young girl for a brief moment.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your work now", the stern teacher explained, leaving soon afterwards. Though what she not witness as she turned the corner would have come as a surprise to even her; the sight of her two students unleashing a deep

sigh. Exhaustion clear on their faces as Rachel felt her stressed body release its built up tension in her chair, Marina doing

the same on the nearest bookcase possible.

"That was close...", the young girl commented in sheer exhaustion.

"I'll say; that's the first time in my life I almost got lost for words", the southern girl replied, exhaustion as clear in her voice as it had been in her friends.

"Agreed. Anyways, thanks for covering for me Marina", she sincerely replied, causing her sweet friend to smile.

"Oh, don't mention it...", she casually replied, seeing an opportunity as her sky blue eyes lit up with sheer inspiration. "In fact, why don't we go out and celebrate. Say...maybe get some ice cream?"

Yet even as she spoke such innocent words, words which should have delighted the young girl and carve a smile upon her face, all it could truly muster was a genuine feel and look of disappointment in place of such a desired reaction.

"Sorry Marina; I'd love to, but I'm very busy after school today", she replied, though that somber tone seemed rather unsettling towards the sweet southern bell, a saddened yet pouty look clear on her face as she did so.

"I see...", she poutily replied. "Well, I guess I should expect that by now. But you know how I am."

Her words; they felt like ice piercing into her slender body. Her words; they felt as though someone had literally crushed the fragile beating heart inside her system as she went to ask for her friend to wait. But it was too late, Marina was gone. In her place a vague feeling of worry and uncertainty on the young blonde's part as she sat there, a somber yet saddened look adorned her soft face as she unleashed a deep sigh.

"So this is what it's like to be on the receiving end...", she replied, her tone a gentle yet somber sounding one.

...

Night s are often serene and quiet, nights are often a time for wind downs and relaxations. And yet, that reality seemed far away for our frustrated blonde heroine, paperwork having clearly flooded her usually soft yet tidy bed. True, she felt comfort from her fluffy blue nightgown, and yet frustration clouded her usually serene mind; clearly, there were much more interesting ways she could be spending her evening.

That in of itself seemed not the worst part she felt, continually switching her gaze over towards the earlier discovered document. Her paperwork was a number one priority, for certain. However, she almost felt as though her assignment was far more important than some stupid papers about Hamster regulations. Though uncertainty graze her heart and made itself apparent on her face, only a small sigh emerged from the young girl as she went back to her paperwork, knowing that not much else could be done until more information could be gathered.

"Well, you certainly look adorable tonight", replied a male sounding voice which made her jump in surprise, though a small turn of her head could only bring a rather bright smile to her face as she saw who it was.

" Numbuh 60, hi", she gleefully replied, her bright smile enabling the hologram of Patton, or Numbuh 60; Drill Sergeant Supreme of Arctic Base to smile rather deviously in return.

"Reportin' for duty, mam", the young boy saluted , professionally yet with a hint of flirtation attached. "You know, you can lay off the formalities."

"But you're still on duty", she calmly replied.

"True, but I'm not the one in a frilly nightgown", he replied rather deviously, allowing for the embarrassed blonde to cover herself with a small yet blanket.

"I'll try to keep that in mind", she replied, her tone though mildly annoyed still clearly filled with similar flirtation.

"I'm sure you will...", the raven haired boy replied rather deviously. Yet a glance at her paperwork caused his black eyes to soften in concern. "Still got a lot of paperwork to do huh?"

"Unfortunately, but it can't be helped, especially if it's a prerequisite for the job", the young girl calmly explained.

"I know, I just wish you wouldn't have to deal with as much, that's all...", he replied in genuine, causing the young blonde to feel her cheek light up into a rosy pink.

"That's very sweet of you...", she sweetly replied, allowing for that rare smile of his to graze his handsome face.

"I know...", the young boy calmly replied as silence swept over their conversation, a silence soon broken by the young girl herself as she opened her mouth to speak once more.

"So...I presume you have a reason for calling me up at this hour...other than to chat that is", Rachel asked, her tone a mix of a calm yet serious demeanour.

"Well, let's just say I found something that may be of interest to you", Patton flirtatiously replied as held up a rather familiar brand name to her surprised face.

"A Mama' Beauty Parlour brochette", she asked with great surprise and confusion in her tone. "How did you acquire that?"

"Well considering what a girlie-girl my mom is, I'm not surprised she has one", he bluntly replied.

"True", she replied rather bluntly herself. " Anyways, what sort of information is in the pamphlet?"

"Well, it's mostly got information on the company's history and their products, and a small biography on Madame Pouliare's daughter", he explained, her ears perking up at the sound of said name.

"Really", she asked rather curiously.

"Yeah. Hear, let me read it for you", the young boy stated, clearing his throat as he went to read said information. "Our shining star, Madame Francine Pouliare is the daughter of our beloved Mama. Born in 1966, she has dreamed of taking up her mother's throne since she was little."

"She has trained vigorously, and awaits that day she can call herself heiress of MaMa's Beauty Parlour", he finished, though unable to comprehend the startling revelation processing itself inside of his blonde leader's head.

"Then that confirms it; Francine Pouliare must be the one behind the disappearances", Rachel sternly confirmed, causing her friend to stare at her in both awe and curiosity.

"How do you figure", the young boy asked, curious to know her process.

"Because the information you've given me matches perfectly with the information I recently unearthed", she sternly explained. "The information I've uncovered states that the company filed for bankruptcy in 1986. If Francine Pouliare was born in 1966, it would make her twenty by the time she was set to take ownership of her mother's company. And besides, it would make perfect sense if she was hiding among the school's faculty, given that all of them are or just over forty."

"Crap, that was fast calculation", the young Drill Sergeant replied in both awe and wonderment, not that it stopped him from allowing a devious smirk to graze his face once more. "But then again, I expect nothing less from you.

"I know", she replied in a somewhat devious tone herself. "Well, I'd love to stay and chat some more, but I need to get back to my paperwork. However, thank you for bringing this information to my attention Patton."

"You're welcome. And thank you for showing me a side of you I'd never seen before", he remarked rather deviously, allowing for her to look at him with flirty disbelief.

"Funny, you act as though I've never seen your hidden side before", she replied.

"I'm just saying", the young boy replied rather casually. "Anyways, see you around...Sir..."

"You too...", she flirtatiously replied, allowing for a small giggle to escape her mouth as the monitor hologram disappeared.

Happiness; it was all the young blonde could feel. Happiness; she hadn't felt it in so long, and yet here it felt as a tiny flame seemed to be lit inside her heart and convey itself in her chocolate eyes. She seemed more energetic, more confident, more entitled to work as her pencil met the paper, an act it would continually do for the next hour or so.

...

Mid-afternoon; a quiet, serene time of day. A time for peace of relaxation, a time for hobbies or after school clubs as the sun begins its elegant goodbye to Earth's inhabitants. In short, a perfect time for Rachel to enact her old spy tactics. A lucky feet for her that no one seemed actively around school at this time of day, for it gave her a perfect alliby as she hid behind the brick fence guarding the prestigious academy. Her body hidden beneath shadows, her face fixed with determination, and her passionate eyes eager to pounce as they took a glance for one specific student; Mitzi Libby.

"You look busy", replied a voice which made the young blonde yelp in surprise, aggravating the loss of her concentration upon seeing who it was; Marina.

"Oh Marina, I swear one of these days you're going to give me a heart attack", Rachel said, attempting to catch her breath while her aggravation cooled to a standard level.

"Oh, you tease Rachel. You know we can't start gettin' those until age 16", Marina bubbly replied.

"That's age 35", her blonde friendly bluntly replied.

"What", her bubbly southern friend asked.

"Oh, never mind", the young girl replied in a somewhat frustrated tone as she reverted to her previous concentration.

"So, I'm guessin' either stalkin's yo' hobby, or you got a lead on that case you've been workin' on", the sweet southern bell astutely observed, allowing for a small smirk to graze the young blonde's face in assurance.

"You know, if you weren't so academically inclined, I'd swear you were an idiot savant", she replied in a rather amused fashion. "Id' say who the culprit, but I'm not sure if you'd believe me."

"Try me", the bubbly girl replied rather casually, prepared to hear what her blonde friend had to say. And just as Rachel had predicted, her dear friend could truly not comprehend the words she was hearing soon after.

"What? You think Madame Pouliare is a faculty worker at our school", Marina asked, her tone filled with great surprise.

"Precisely", Rachel sternly replied.

"How'd ya' come ta' that conclusion", she asked.

"Because it's the only logical conclusion; no one would ever suspect a staff member to start praying on innocent students, off campus or otherwise", she explained.

"True, but I reckon' you think Mitzi's involved, don't you", the bubbly girl asked, knowing full well she'd hit Rachel right on the nose with that astute presumption.

"Well wouldn't you get suspicious if you saw an under aged girl trying to forcibly sell people make-up products", the young girl asked in a rather stern tone.

"Yeah, but I still think if boils down to pure cat fight status", the sweet southern bell replied, making her blonde friend sigh in undeniable status; it was truth.

Yet even friends as good as these two could surcome to their moments of awkward silence, though not very long one's if Marina felt the need to speak up once more.

"Listen Rachel...I know you're kind of busy right now, but...I was wonderin' if we could hang out fo' awhile...when you' done that is...", Marina asked, her tone and eager yet gentle one as she made her offer.

Though sadly for her though that those brought her blonde friend feelings of sorrow and regret, feelings that should have outweighed happiness as she turned to face her friend with a rather melancholy expression upon her face.

"I'm sorry Marina; I'd love to...but my responsibilities always come first...that's just who I am...", the young girl replied rather sombrely, her heart aching as she saw the hurt expression on her friend's face.

"It's alright", the sweet southern bell casually replied, surprising her dear friend.

"It is", she asked, rather uncertain despite the smile upon her friend's face.

"Of course. I mean, I should know betta' than ta' ask you, you know? Yo' job's a full time thang', so naturally I should expect a no from you. Well, I shouldn't keep ye' waitin'; Mama probably wants me home anyways", she sweetly replied, not that her facade could fool Rachel however.

"Wait, Marina-"

"See you around Rachel", the sweet southern bell casually replied as she walked off, unable to contain that smile any longer as her face became filled with clear hurt and remorse.

Though needless to say, she herself was not the only one filled with deep anguish. No needless to say as she rounded the corner, the only object to enter Rachel's' mind was sorrow, sorrow which seemed to scar her heart deeply so. Yet even so, her heart could never truly have what it wanted. It was her burden, her cross, her right as a loyal operative and leader. Though even so, that burden was far to heavy, even for some as fragile as she was as she allowed herself to sigh rather deeply.

"I'm sorry Marina...truly I am...", the young girl sombrely replied, taking a moment to take her her sorrow one last time before returning to her mission, though regrettably so.

Though a rather sudden scream seemed to shake her away from the problem at hand, a scream near and familiar. Marina? Perhaps the panicky blonde thought to herself as she ran to check out the situation. Much to her surprise, she sees the possibility playing out in front of her; Marina, struggling to break loose from two strong schoolmates as a cocky Mitzi stands before her.

"Christ Mitzi, what the hell is the meanin' of this", the usually bubbly girl asked, irritation clear in her tone.

"Oh, not much. All I can say is that I can't wait to see the look on Rachel's face when she see you're not in class tomorrow", the rich bitch replied with her a touch of her odd laugh.

"Mitzi", screamed a familiar voice which called out to the black haired girl as she turned to face her caller, her evil smile brightening ever so upon seeing a stern Rachel facing her direction.

"Well, look who decided to show up, and just in time too", Mitzi sinister replied.

"Rachel, run fo' it"", Marina cried out to her friend, not that her squirming did much to calm her blonde friend's nerves.

"Marina", the young blonde screamed as she ran towards her friend, only to find herself struggling for freedom as she felt herself restrained by some unexpected schoolmates as well.

"Poor, poor, delusional Rachel. Too bad for you, luck's on my side today. Although I think you'll find your little air-head's disappearing act to your liking", she stated rather evilly, not even aware of the passionate determination she had lit on fire inside her dear rival with those words.

"Don't count on it", the wise warrior angrily stated, proceeding to send a hard kick to her one captor, a flipping her other over her small yet strong body.

And though a bright happiness beamed inside the captive southern bell as she watched her blonde friend in action, only deep shock and surprise lay embedded in Mitzi's expression, and her internal combustion.

"What the! How did you-"

"Oh please Mitzi, don't you know that the first rule of combat is never underestimate your opponent", Rachel replied rather sternly, a touch of cockiness in her soft tone even as her rival's blood began to boil of obvious anger.

"Oh really...Care to test that theory", she asked rather arrogantly, her budding anger unhideable even to her stern opponent.

"With pleasure", the young girl sternly replied, whipping off her read glasses to place them in her coat pocket, and throwing her school bag up in the air to reveal her Yield Staff, striking a pose with it.

It may have been a sight of pure joy and enrichment for Marina, but for Mitzi, it could only fathom a look of disbelief and disillusionment.

"What the? Oh god, you really are weird McKenzie", she replied, her words surprising yet enlightening the young blonde.

"Really? Odd, considering how helium induced your laugh sounds", she teasingly replied, her words scorching the rich bitch as a visible look of irritation lay clear on her face.

All seemed quiet as the two stood in accordance, their eyes written with sheer determination as they lunged for one another. Upon reaching a close proximity, the warrior like girl took her chance and swung her staff towards her opponent. Catching the attack in time, the rich bitch performed a high jump to miss the metal pole completely, allowing for her to attack her blonde rival with a series of powerful punches and kicks, a series countered by the strong defence of her rivals weapon. Rachel attempted a break in the pattern, waiting for her enemy to strike from behind as she struck her with the punching glove end. Though luck truly seemed on her rival's side as she caught the weapon of attack, attempting to send a powerful kick only ceased by her rival's strong ogmented block, resorting to their initial pattern.

In truth, this turn of events seemed puzzling to the young girl; Mitzi was never this athletically inclined, and yet now she seemed on the level in terms of fighting prowess. Though lucky for her, Mitzi's improvisation wasn't so great, able to gracefully dodge an attack. Giving the ability to slam the Yield sign to her opponent's face and send a punch to the stomach, sending her to the ground in screaming agony.

"Give em', rack em', punch em', kick, get that staff into that bitch", Marina gloriously cheered on from the sidelines.

"Stay out of this Sanchez", Mitzi screamed as she pulled herself up, now more pissed off than ever.

"Mitzi, Mitzi, she's our girl. If she can't do it...well then Hallelujah", the sweet southern bell rather enthusiastically cheered.

Intense anger now seemed to boil in Mitzi's blood as she lunged for her blonde rival, attempting to deliver a fatal punch to her face. Yet her fist seemed to only impact with the ground, allowing for Rachel to reveal herself ;unharmed and stern as ever. Feeling her blood reaching its boiling point, the rich bitch proceeded to send a furry of kicks and punches her rival's way once more. Though much like before, the young blonde's defence proved far greater, resulting in a similar pattern from before. Though Mitzi's hot-bloodedness proved her downfall as went to violently kick her opponent, giving Rachel enough time to use the boxing love portion of her staff for a powerful stomach punch, one so great it's impact sent the rich bitch flying into the cement ground. And frankly for her, her slow attempts to ignore the pain and sit seemed to be intervened by her opponent; jumping high into the air with a twirl of her staff, prepared finish this duel with her signature Yield Chop.

"Come on Rachel", the sweet brunette enthusiastically replied, a starry look in her eye as she awaited her friend's glorious victory. Though victory seemed even ended as the brunette felt herself losing conscious from a single punch, her grunts gone not unheard.

"Marina", Rachel screamed in concern, feeling only seconds later the impact not only Mitzi's knee pushing itself into her stomach, but also her rival's foot impact with her lovely face as she felt herself collapse to the hard ground.

Though not deeply injured, in truth she felt the soreness, the flimsy yet awkward feeling of pain even as she tried to pull herself up for at least a seat. Yet even as she attempted to pull herself up slowly yet awkwardly, the young blonde could feel sinister, cold eyes staring down at her in evil intent, eyes belonging to none other than a satisfied Mitzi.

"See...I told you luck was on my side today...", the rich bitch sinisterly replied, her words biting into Rachel as she stared at her rival with vicious disgust.

"Well I best be on my way, can't be hanging around with losers all day, now can I", she snidely replied as she walked toward her hench girls, pulling out marble like objects which looked all too familiar to Rachel.

"Wait", the young blonde screamed, managing to bring herself to her feet as she attempted to run towards the small posse.

"Tootles", Mitzi snidely commented as she threw the marbles to the cement road, disappearing within their smoke in an instant.

Despair; it was the only feeling actively penetrating through her legs as she collapsed to her knees. Despair; it was all she could muster, all she could feel as she grasped Marina's choker, her soft hand in a shaky state as memories of her dear friend danced through her somewhat clouded head. Yet what seemed to b e despair seemed quick to produce anger. An anger. An anger so course, it allowed for her quivering hand to turn into a determined fist as it clasped at the black choker. An anger so bewidling, it filled her not with not vengeance, but instead bleak determination.

...

Honestly Rachel, ye' can't be serious about this", Fanny asked her stern leader, her shrill tone filled with genuine concern as it echoed throughout her friend's office just merely two hours after the alleged kidnapping.

"I am. I know it seems sudden, but I figure that now would be an appropriate time to strike Madame Pouliare given that she has no idea of my location or whereabouts", Rachel sternly yet bluntly replied as she continued to pack her aquamarine backpack with 2x4 weaponry. "Besides, having apprehended the whereabouts of her location make this the perfect time for me to attempt an assault."

"Yeah, but you're not exactly in the greatest condition after your little run in with Mitzi", her fiery friend replied. "Besides, Numbuh 65.3 keeps naggin' you about how behind you are on yer' paper work, not te' mention that it's all due tomorrow."

"True, but we all have to make some sacrifices every now and then, don't we", the young girl sternly asked her friend, strapping her back pack onto her back as she felt herself stopped by a stern looking Patton.

"She's right though Rachel; you've already taken a huge physical toll, not to mention that this is a difficult mission and who knows what kind of predicament you might get yourself into in your condition", the young Drill Sergeant replied in a stern yet concerned tone, not that his words seemed to faze his stern leader.

"I appreciate your concern Patton, but I've gotten myself into these kind of predicaments before and have come out successful without the aid of anyone else", the young girl stern replied, a mild tone of anger clear in her voice as she made her way towards the door.

"We're not saying you can't take this person on by yourself, all we;re saying is that it will be difficult in your condition", he sternly replied. But though his words stopped her in her tracks, they certainly did nothing to ease her anger.

"That's enough", she angrily stated, turning to face her two friend as she did so.

"If I absolutely need back-up, I will call you up without a moment's hesitation. But as of now, I'm going solo on this

mission", the young blonde sternly explained, her anger never once subsiding even as she closed the door to her office.

In truth, her stubborn friends wished they could follow their leader and Queen into battle as protectors, and yet they were aware of the passionate fire burning in her chocolate eyes. They would have to trust in her, as had been many times before even this event.

Even entering the sanctity of her own home, that passion and determination lay clear in her beautiful eyes. Even her pint sized brother Harvey could feel the determination lingering within his sister's presence even as she walked the staircase of their luxurious mansion. A determination as bright as a morning star, a determination as passionate yet fragile as any shade of glass as she closed the door to her large room and proceeded towards her dusty closet. Though dusty, a swift pull back of her fancier cloths revealed an item of vital importance to her; her full samurai armour. And even as that passionate continued inside of her, she felt as though a vow was made inside of her, even as she ripped her tiger vest apart from her slender body, reaching for her ensemble.

First came the slim crimson and purple gloves which she tightened around her slender wrists, then came the tight yet comfortable blue waistband around her slim waistline, allowing for her arms to slip through the metallic plates of body armour as she adjusted them over her chest. In a swift next move came her aquamarine backpack set to carry her 2x4 weapons arsenal, and finally came the protective samurai headgear to adorn her queen like head, followed by a rather determined twirl of her Yield staff to complete the transformation from Queen to warrior.

All that was left was to attach her Kids Next Door GPS watch to her slender wrist, a quick calculation of the discovered location inputted into the GPS commands as she leapt and landed gracefully from the window. Though with one swift stroke, she was off into the night. Her passion intent, her determination set with fire, and her motivation undeniable; to save her fellow classmates, but also to save her dear friend, even things could never be perfect between them again.

...

While moonlight could never harbour the nobility of sunlight, it did come with a graceful, even romantic beam of radiance. Though not a bringer of light, it bathed it surroundings with a blanket of elegance, allowing even an old, abandoned factory look radiant once more. Dare, even make it a rather uncanny or non suspicious looking, a perfect feet for our blonde heroine, or at least she seemed to think so as she remained cloaked in the safety of a dark forest moonlight forbade to touch.

For Rachel though, it didn't take long before she found a long kept part of her heart begin to emerge; her long kept stealth mode. Feeling as though a filter of nostalgic rush overcome her, the young blonde gracefully carried herself towards the building, using both the forest and available trees for camouflage until she felt her body press up against the old brick building.

As with any spy, her mind was able to operate with speed no other mind could possibly fathom, able to calculate the trajectory of the building as she pulled out her handy grappling gun, shooting it with precise accuracy onto a specific roof hook as she allowed the rope to hoist her up onto the building. "Just like old times" she thought to herself, making her way through the air ducks with quick speed before she found herself on solid ground; she was in. In truth, it felt very much a nostalgic trip for the young warrior; having to gracefully yet quietly make her through the endless corridors in her path, even blending into the shadows while avoiding potential guards or enemies. Though all of that seemed to draw a close as she reached a peculiarly lit room space, one far too bright for there not to be some form of activity. Curious, the young blonde made her way towards the open space, moving as though she were mouse in an attempt to keep her location hidden. Though what her eyes witnessed, came as mere shock to her.

It was the missing girls, though not gagged and tied up. But rather operating the heavy machinery once occupied by skilled adults. Though not injured or bruised in appearance, their seemingly blank faces seemed to showcase a sign of deep fatigue.

In truth, it was a sight which deeply saddened yet disgusted the young spy, even fuelled her desire to free them of this awful fate. Yet although her heart longed to help, her mind stated otherwise. Acting now would run the risk for capture, even risk of brainwashing. And at this point, gathering information vital towards bringing the fall of this sick operation was a much better choice at this point. Though as her mind made its decision, timing seemed rather cruel as she felt herself bump into a familiar strawberry blonde face.

"Michelle...", Rachel quietly stated, her subtle shock never disturbing the sinister smile of her acquaintance.

"Well, if it isn't Rachel. You know, I'd never guess you were the snooping type, darling", the sinister girl replied.

"Darling", the young girl asked, confusion clear on her face and in her tone; Michelle was never one to say darling.

"Oh well, it's not like it matters. You'll be out in a couple of seconds", the sinister girl complied, her words bringing about a fierce determination upon Rachel's entire being; she meant business.

"Well then, prepare to be disappointed", the warrior like girl sternly replied as she posed for battle.

Without a moment's hesitation, the strawberry blonde girl made the first move with a powerful kick, one Rachel was quick to block with a single twirl of her staff. Though much like her battle with Mitzi, it quickly evolved into a form of offensive

moves on her opponents part, while our blonde heroine resorted to a string of defensive moves. Though one thing became evident to her as their battle waged on; Michelle, much like Mitzi was not very athletically inclined, yet she moved ever so gracefully as if she'd been studying martial arts as long as her opponent had been. Was it the serum? Perhaps, yet all Rachel knew only one thing; as much as she didn't want to, she would have to inject a proper dose of violent offence to take her opponent out as she hit the young girl square in the arm. Waiting for an opportunity to strike, she took it as her opponent went to make a kick, only for the young girl to knee her hard in the stomach first before hitting her square in the face with her staff, sending her collapsing with a loud thud to the floor.

"Michelle?...Michelle, are you alright?...Michelle?...", the young girl asked, her eyes and tone filled with genuine concern as she collapsed to her knees, uncertain if her classmate was deeply injured or otherwise.

"Well, look who decided to show up", replied the familiar voice of Mitzi, the feeling of not one pair of sinister eyes but a few dozen watching over the young blonde making her feel a tinge of mild anxiety.

Though anxiety pulsed through her stomach, in truth it was not enough to make her quit. Instead, she rose to the occasion, her passion and determination made appropriately clear towards the snarling posse, even as her back was turned.

"Awe, what's the matter McKenzie? Was getting your ass kicked for one day not enough for you? Or are you actually so pathetic that you could attempt a rescue procedure?...Well, I guess its the former, I mean you're practically dressed for it too", the rich bitch cackled in great delight, her fellow classmates chiming in soon after.

Yet through all her big talk, it seemed as though non of her toxic words could penetrate the serious yet passionate intent clear in Rachel's chocolate eyes, even as she turned to face the silenced crowd. Her chocolate eyes passionate, and her expression read of stern determination; she was serious.

"I'm fairly aware of my pathetic status to be honest, Mitzi. But it could always be worse...I could be just as petty as you", the young girl replied, her cold yet stern tone successfully tearing a strip off the rich bitch as her smile turned into an angered frown.

"Sick her", Mitzi proclaimed, her dark tone followed by the sound of her two fingers snapping together in a signal sign.

Like moths to a flame, the posse took to their orders, surrounding their warrior like opponent with evil intent in their eyes. Intent became clear in their blonde opponents eyes as well as she positioned herself for battle, though in truth, she found herself generally as unwilling to hurt her colleagues as before. The pacifistic girl however had not much of a choice however as a furry of punches and kicks came her way. Using her staff, the young blonde managed to dodge with a barrage of defensive moves, desperate for a moment to strike, desperate for a chance at a trial attack despite the bruises being inflicted onto her.

Though it seemed that fate wanted to give Rachel kindness, for a graceful dodge from a turned classmates resulted in her stomach being punched by a square hit from the punching glove end of her staff. Though stunned, the young blonde was surprised to see that her lucky accident had merely left the girl in squealing pain on the hard floor, but not incredibly injured. This sight gave our heroine an idea, a battle strategy with proven success as she returned to her forward rhythm of defence once more. Though when the moment came to strike, the young girl proceeded to punch her classmates square in their stomaches, penetrating them injured as they collapsed to the ground in pain. It was a sight which proved victorious for the skilled warrior, a sight which proved disastrous for the powerful yet underwhelmed girls, and even a sight which sent Mitzi's blood to boiling point once more as her blonde rival gracefully landed in front of her.

"Okay, please, you won't be so cocky once I get through with you", the rich bitch loudly proclaimed, attempting to not let her rival's success overrule her judgement, even as she posed for battle.

Though in all fairness, her desired reaction was easily noticed by the stern blonde, even as she positioned herself for battle.

As it had been before, all seemed quiet as the two rivals stood in accordance, their eyes spoke of shear determination as they lunged for one another once more. As before, Mitzi proved the impulsive yet agile fighter, capable of matching a warrior such as Rachel with her quick timing. But as before, the young girl proved her superior technique by a series of physical counteracts, holding nothing back on the raven haired girl as she sent her furry of punches and kicks her way. Though it seemed as though the rich bitch had learned a fair bit when last they thought, for she seemed to be able to counteract the young girl's attacks with her own blocks. Though this in turn surprised the young girl, what truly caught her off guard was when her rival even attacked her weak spot from before; her stomach from their previous fight.

True, the young blonde was lucky to land gracefully to the floor, though her pain was obvious as she held her stomach in obvious pain. She had no time though for a cool down as Mitzi came at her, blazing through the air towards her surprise stricken rival. Though as she went to deliver a hard hitter punch, she noticed; there was nothing, nothing more than a replica of her jumpsuit, almost as if she'd vanished into thin air. Though confused, she hadn't much time as she turned to see the real Rachel behind her, a quick twirl of her staff as she hit the rich bitch hard in the back, sending her hard into the cement ground as the warrior like girl gracefully landed to her feet.

"I thought I made it clear to you to never underestimate your opponent...but I guess tips aren't beneficial to you", Rachel sternly replied, her tone cold and her eyes unforgiving, even as she watched her rival wince in pain, picking up up by her hair soon after. "Now why don't you be a good girl and tell me-"

"Hello Rachel", replied a familiar voice, a voice which deflated the stern integrity the young blonde had, a voice which made her loose concentration, dropping her opponent to see the shape of the person.

Though the shock of the one standing in front of her did not bring her joy, only surprise sadness filled her system as her chocolate eyes widened in unsatifaction.

"Marina...", the young girl whispered, unable to comprehend the vision hr eyes gave her. It was Marina, and she seemed different; she seemed sterner, eviler, even sinister.

In truth, a sight which seemed to devastate the young girl. Though all of that seemed to draw a close as she felt a tense pain overcome her body; her eyes widened, her limbs seemed numb, and her conscious felt as though it were slipping into slumber. Yet even as she winced from the pain it bestowed her, once small glance told her the perpetrator to be Mitzi; a sinister look present on her face as she bestowed upon her rival such a geeky yet effective move.

"Have a nice nap McKenzie", the sinister girl replied, her helium induced laugh echoing in Rachel's ears as she let her collapse to the floor.

Truthfully, Rachel was never one to give up so easily. Yet the struggle for consciousness seemed implausible, even for someone as feisty as she was as she felt herself slipping deeper and deep into the bounds of slumber. Though even as she witness her last image, it proved an unpleasant one as she witnessed her dear friend, smiling in uncharacteristic evil intent at her demise; the moment she truly felt her fragile heart break.

"Marina", she whispered, her soothing voice raspy, even weak sounding as she finally slipped into an unconscious state of mind.

...

A haziness; a mind in disarray, almost in a mild trance state as they awaken from the depths of slumber. For many, this is the experience they feel upon waking. For Rachel, it was certainly eh case as she felt her heavy eyelids slowly opening, her mind in a daze as she almost questioned where she even was to begin with. Though if there was one thing she could feel, it was restraint. The restraint of someone holding back her slender arms, the feeling of restiveness as she struggled to break free. Though in her weakened state, that seemed impossible as she looked to view her captors; two sinister looking girls in her school uniform, a single reminder as to where she even was, ad what she'd even witnessed.

"Hello Miss McKenzie", replied a familiar voice which caught the attention of the captive blonde.

Though what filled her vision seemed a sight to give her great disbelief; her homeroom teacher Mrs. Gulloworth stood before her. She was dressed in a white and navy dress, complimented by navy boots and gloves and a long pink scarf, a sinister look present upon her face, even as her shocked student tried to process the information staring her square in the face.

"Mrs. Gulloworth", Rachel asked in shock, refusing to believe for even a second that what she saw was true, it had t be a nightmare. "What are you..."

Though stunned by such revelation, a mere flare clicked in the young girl's mind; the lipstick tube, the mere fact that she had witnessed Michelle's abduction, even her age made sense. Yet a more stern presence seemed to encase the young girl as she stared at her teacher, making her realization clear.

"So, I suppose, you've had a lot of time on your hands between teaching and abduction, haven't you? Miss Francine Pouliare...", she sternly declared, her tone calculative yet reflective of the serious look in her chocolate eyes.

"Oh, well someone finally caught on", her teacher cried in great exasperation, her words detracting her student's stern stare for merely a second before it froze within that emotion once more. "Although darling, I really shouldn't be surprised."

"After all, I'm not the only deceptive one here, am I", Francine sinisterly replied, her words fazing her student's serious look with great surprise as they entered her ears.

"What! But how did you-"

"Let's just say a little birdie told me", her teacher sinisterly yet spunkily replied, though in all fairness, a quick glance towards a sinister looking Marina was all the answer Rachel need before she spoke once more. "Though I'm not quite sure what kind of spy organization sends kids to do their dirty work for them."

"Oh, you're one to talk", the blonde warrior sternly retorted, a tinge of her anger clear in her tone as she did so. "But then

again, I'm not surprise you'd be using cheap manual labour. And all just so you can release your brainwashing products to the public masses with conformitive intentions.

"Oh Miss McKenzie, you stereotype me darling. I don't seek to just release my products to brainwash millions of innocent victims...Oh no, far beyond that...", Francine spunkily replied, her tone seeming to hide to thin veil of hidden resentment.

"I WANT MY VENGEANCE!"

"Vengeance", the captive girl asked, her eyes and tone spoke of now being rather stunned.

"Of course! You think it was easy for me seeing my dreams go down the toilet like that! I was mortified, petrified! I was so close to my dream, it was in my grasp! But then that stupid investigation had to happen, and I could never fulfil my dream of taking over Mama's company! I tried to reason with her, but she said NOOOO. So on that day I was determined, determined to prove Mam wrong, to prove the make-up industry wrong, to prove EVERYONE wrong! True, I wasted those ten years in University earning a degree in science and teaching, true I wasted ten years working as a teacher in Gallagher Private, but it was all worth it to earn the trust of such gullible girls like you and your classmates. And now with my dream almost complete, merely nothing can stop me now!

"How could you", the young girl asked, a budding yet deep seeded anger clear in her passionate eyes and her tone even as her teacher turned to face her in confusion.

"Come again", the spunky woman asked.

"How could you sacrifice the independence of your students just to see your dream fulfilled! That's disgusting! Not to mention petty", Rachel said in a harsh yet deeply angered tone, her words merely retrieving a scawf from her teacher in reply.

"Oh, really? And I suppose you wouldn't trample a few to see your dreams come true", she asked in rather confident tone of disbelief.

"I'd never stoop to your level of greed, that's for sure", the blonde girl replied in deep anger.

"Oh please, you can't realize your dreams without greed darling", the petty woman vainly replied.

"Only if the dreamer perfects the dream with selfish intent", the young girl replied in subdued yet perceptive anger, only to be scawfed once more by her usually strict teacher.

"Such a naive girl despite your IQ. Although I shouldn't expect a child to understand such concepts, yes I want vengeance, but I desire even more than that. All my life, I've dreamed of helping people, and I desire nothing more than to give them the products they so desire like any good business woman", Francine explained, though her tone rang of sincerity, it could only reduce eye rolling from Rachel.

"Perhaps, the only problem is that not every woman needs make-up in order to feel satisfied", the blonde girl replied with calm yet stern poignancy.

"True, but that's such a small percentage of the population. So many are so insecure, so desperate for attention that they'll seek out for it through any means like good little consumers. That's the beauty of the make-up industry", she sinisterly replied.

"But then again, rich blessed people like yourself in body and mind could never possibly understand my stipulation. Not I'm saying you don't have problems, but they're on such a low level scale compared to those of ordinary people that it would be hard for one to comprehend the mindset of the common consumer...Unless you could already see through their eyes...", she sinisterly replied.

Though they were words which should have immediately sent shivers of truth down Rachel's spine, it merely had the opposite effect upon her. Her words, they sent merely feelings of remorse, even of anger into her mind as she listened to her teacher talk as though she were any better for stereotyping upper class citizens.

"That statement is so wrong is hurts, I would know. And in all honesty, I'm fine the way I am. Yes, I make mistakes. Yes, I have selfish desires I know may never come true. But those traits make me as human as everyone else", the young girl replied in deep, yet still angered honesty.

"Besides, I'd never hide behind thin veil to cover up my insecurities", she sternly yet angrily replied, her words seeming to anger Francine, though briefly as she shrugged it off immediately.

"True, but...perhaps I can male it all worth your while...If you surrendered you could have a flawless existence, you'd be freed of thought, free of insecurity. The superficial world would be your reality...Now wouldn't that be nice...", she asked rather sinisterly, almost confident her offer was a sure fire success.

Though it seemed as though her words gave merely the opposite reaction. Instead, giving her an angered Rachel; her chocolate eyes lit with deep fires of anger, her face lit with a deep expression of anger, she was not satisfied with those words. They were words which sparked a deep rage, words which seemed to unlock a hidden portion of anger hidden inside the young girl as she lunged towards her teacher, the two classmates being only nearly enough to restrain her in such an enraged state.

"I'd rather die than become a superficial woman like you", the young warrior said, her words embedded with deep almost suppressed anger, not that it did much to wipe the smug look off her petty teacher's face.

"Well, I'm afraid you won't have much say in the matter, will you now darling", Francine spunkily yet sinisterly replied, pulling out a tube of Mama's brand lipstick as she did so.

The lipstick; the very sight of it made her eyes widen, the very thought of its power and what it would suppress of her dignity and passion. It was an object which sent shivers down her spine, an object which gave her all the more reason to escape as she began to struggle against the the two girls restraining her. Her true feistiness made ever so present as she wrestled with her two captors, a task made more difficult by the crowd of brainwashed students attempting to hold her down. Too bad for them though that Rachel was a relentless little girl, one feisty enough that she'd put up a fight until she was the victor.

Too bad though that her possible victory was cut short by the arrival of her petty teacher standing before her, an sinister smile adorned her lips as she reached for her student's soft chin, an action which allowed for a small yelp to escape from the young girl's mouth. Being as relentless as always, she screamed in fear, struggling, begging to be let go. But her answers went unheard, for as she screamed for her last sign of help, she felt the lipstick being applied, feeling as though it was taking an almost an immediate effect. She whimpered, she wailed, she attempted an impressive resistance. Yet nothing could stop the effect of her mind drawing a blank, of her senses and desires being dulled down, of her heart being robbed of compassion and caring, and finally of her head drooping to the floor in seeming surrender. Though puzzlement lay clear on the faces of the students, what remained clear on the face of their teacher though seemed as though it were clear satisfaction.

"So...are you willing to serve me and only me...", Francine asked, seeming confident in her answer, even as her student raised her head high and mighty.

"But of course...darling", the young girl replied, her tone and face as sinister as the one her teacher sported.

"Good...", the sinister woman said a satisfied evil laugh, feeling as though nothing could stop her now.

...

A serene mood glistened over Francine as she bathed in moonlight, a calm serenity overcame such a petty teacher as she stared from atop the catwalk at her brainwashed flock. In fact, a serene mood even encased her evil smile, a smile most villains could only hope to achieve; she was actually getting away with her rather elaborate scheme. And now with her only enemy in her control, there was nothing to stop her now.

Though speaking of our heroine, she now found herself in a perpetual state of working. Her helmet lay no where to be found a top her queen like head, and her usually passionate eyes lay dull with no flicker of any emotion or otherwise hidden within her chocolate orbs, even as she she continued to her manufacturing work at breakneck speed as the other girls had done.

"Hey, McKenzie", replied a familiar voice the dazed Rachel immediately responded to, the voice belonging to none other than Mitzi; a sinister smirk upon her face as she wore her former rival's helmet like a trophy.

"Madame wants me to show you the ropes on the main machine. You up for it?"

"Oh yes, absolutely", the young girl replied, her tone filled with mild enthusiasm as she walked over with her former rival.

And just as promised, the rich bitch lead her towards a giant, almost modernized super computer. Proceeding to keep her promise, she demonstrated everything her new cohort would need to be knowledgeable with. She showed her what buttons to push for function and non-function, showed her the computers basic functions for operating the conveyer belts, heck, she even showed her how to operate the main grappling hook to bring in more supplies. And considering what a fast learner the young blonde was, her cohort felt comfortable leaving her to her own devices nearly minutes after they began.

Though a spark of serious passion seemed to flicker in those chocolate orbs of hers as she watched her new cohort turn the corner, proceeding to work fast on that computer. It seemed as though a bright, gleaming smirk lay on her soft face. Though not one of evil, one of more devious intent as she punched in an incorrect code, a code which caused the computer's malfunction immediately. Though one obstacle was mastered, that didn't mean that it would not go unnoticed, as Rachel knew it wouldn't. And truth be told, she was right.

"What the?...What's going on here", Mitzi screamed, nearly as exasperated as her boss was over the sudden cease in activity.

Curiously, she made her way towards the machine to look for her newest cohort; somehow, she must have screwed up. Though to her surprise, a sharp turn revealed her cohort to be nowhere in sight. Though soon after, a sharp pain seemed to radiate from her shoulder/neck area; her eyes widened, her body felt numb, and she felt her conscious beginning to drift off into slumber. Someone had Falcon Neck Pinched her, but whom? A small turn of the head though revealed a moment of surprise and shock for the rich bitch; behind her stood a confident looking Rachel, her confidence beaming in both her chocolate eyes and her face as she let go of her rival's sore neck.

"Have a nice nap Mitzi", the young girl teasingly chirped, allowing for her now unconscious rival to collapse to the ground, though not before taking her helmet back, placing it on her head soon after.

"Oh, and thanks for keeping my helmet warm for me", she replied in a teasing manner, winking for a brief period as she pulled out her staff from behind her.

"McKenzie", screamed a voice, a voice which merely returned Rachel's serious demeanour, though not enough to erase her confident vibrato as she stood to face her angered sounding (and looking teacher). "What is the meaning of this! Why aren't you following my direct commands!"

"What? You mean you aren't aware of what an excellent actress I am", the young girl replied in a devious fashion.

"Besides...", she complied as she slowly peeled off her lips, revealing her trickery for all (especially Francine), a special device for her own protection.

...

Kids Next Door L.I.P.G.U.A.R.D.

 **L** ip **I** dentification **P** rotects **G** azillions of **U** nderaged warriors from **A** dults **R** eady to **D** aze them

...

"A Lip guard", the petty teacher screamed in disbelief, unable to comprehend this sudden twist brought upon by her confident student.

"Correct. You see, I'd been aware of your products hypnotic effects beforehand. So I figured, if I was to infiltrate your base of operations, I'd need some protection. And luckily for me, I was able to acquire one of our latest gadgets for the job", the young girl confidently explained, having almost a little too much fun with this even as her teacher remained in a perpetual state of disbelief.

"What! But that's impossible! There's no lip guard strong enough to protect anyone my products effects! Where would you have even acquired such technology", she asked, screamed rather as her student's face remained of perpetual confidence.

"Well, let's just say that it pays to have nerdy friends in high places", she stated rather confidently, the determined yet confident stare in her eyes being enough to finally send the petty teacher over the edge; she had had just about enough of this.

"I see...I guess I have no choice but to apprehend you now...Darlings...sick her", she ordered, a unamused tone in her voice and a snap in her fingers.

Like clockwork, the flock of female students surrounded our young heroine, their faces brim with evil intent as their hands lay occupied by typical yet lethal make-up. Though that confident stare from before seemed to disperse into a serious face for the young girl as she watched her opponents creep over towards her; they meant business, and she knew it. Though not crazy about hurting seemingly innocent civilians, Rachel chose to ignore this fact for a mere second, pretending as though they were common crooks as she performed a graceful back flip into the air. Upon landing, the young girl proceeded to perform her previous routine; she performed a graceful dodge of her opponent, adding a quick kick to the armed hand as she punched her opponent square in the chest. And with an added sense of awareness and mobility, she managed to beat her enemies within minutes, standing before the collapses bodies as if they'd never even had a chance.

Her first mission complete, the young warrior gracefully leapt high into the air, a consistent twirling of her staff present as she prepared to enact a final showdown between her and her petty teacher. Though a swift yet unexpected kick took the young blonde by surprise, bringing her crashing to the floor as she looked up to witness her darling friend Marina, a sinister look present upon her face as she positioned herself for battle.

Though a sight which tugged at her heartstrings, it was merely a feeling she need shrug off as she watched her friend sprint towards her, a serious look in her eyes as she prepared for battle. But even the faint feeling of a clash as she threw the southern bell away from her staff, even the hard clash of steel versus hands and feet was not merely enough to convince her of her current situation. Every glance, every attack, all she could think of were precious memories; memories of her and Marina out to Lunch, memories of Marina acting as her space-casey self, and even memories of Marina declaring their friendship. Yet a moment which brought her unfathomable happiness now only tear her heart assander, for all she desired was her friend returned to her. Though reality seemed a much harsher condition than memory, for the young girl came back to the feeling of a fist smacking her square in the face, sending her to the ground within seconds.

It was then that Marina spawned an evil laugh, a laugh nothing like her usually bubbly one Rachel thought as she slowly brought herself to her feet, her chocolate eyes brimming with serious intent. It may have been her friend, but that should no longer hold her back, even as she lifted the lower end of her staff and began the process of sucker punching the southern bell hard in the face. Though comedic faces seemed to lighten the mood of her beating, Marina still felt the need to beg, even plead for a ceasefire, but her pleas seemed to fall on death ears as her friend continued her punching crusade. This continued until the young blonde noticed her friend in a seemingly dazed state, giving her one last shot at a final sucker punch, one so powerful it not only knocked out Marina, but also sent her flying hard into the cold hard floor.

In truth though, seeing her friend lying so lifelessly on the floor could not deliver happiness to the young heroine. Instead, all that remained certain in her eyes was a deep sadness as she eyed her friend, lying in pain, pain caused by none other than herself.

"Forgive me Marina...", Rachel thought to herself, her tone whispered yet melancholy, almost as if she felt much guiltier than one may conceive.

"Typical", replied a familiar voice which snapped the young blonde out of her melancholy state and drifted her attention towards her forgotten target, an unamused look present upon her face as she stared down at her beaten flock, sighing in disbelief. "Well I guess Mama was right' you should never send pawns to do a woman's job."

Not even a second after her sentence did she proceed to take action, pulling out a strange belt which she strapped to her skinny waist. The belt itself was an unattractive shade of brown, lined with all sorts of make-up products, all Mama's brand Rachel assumed as she watched her teacher pull out a tube of golden lipstick.

By all normal circumstances, anyone would feel at least a tinge of unease at this sight, even budding fear. And yet fear never seemed to cross the mind of the surprised young warrior, even as she witnessed her petty teacher gracefully leap to the floor. Though fear seemed not in control of her, in its place came nothing short of a fiery a fiery determination.

...

It was determination which lit her chocolate eyes ablaze, it was mere determination which seemed to ignite her once soft face into a serious yet threatening glare; the type which gave the impression of relentless integrity. Though determination could arise a vary of reactions Rachel seemed to understand, her teacher seemed angered by such emotion, she also seemed calm yet collected in her unamused expression.

"So tell me McKenzie; do you enjoy your defeat hard with earth shattering consequences, or just a bit softer than that", Francine asked, her unamused tone rendering a small but noticeable cocky smile as she positioned herself for battle.

"I'll never loose to anyone who says Beauty matters over Mind and Heart. But if I must, at least I'll go out trying", Rachel sternly declared, the words of her teacher unable to nerve her serious tone as she positioned into her Supreme Leader Taijitsu stance-Punishment".

"How noble of you...It's almost a shame virtue does nothing for me darling", the petty teacher replied in mild arrogance, not that it did much to distract from her student's serious integrity clearly labelled on her face.

Though a piercing silence seemed to increase their piling animosity, a literal pin drop seemed present as they lunged for one another. Though seeing how quick her teacher was on her feet, the young girl proved her speed superior with her own brand of twirl, hitting her teacher's stomach square with her staff's Yield end before resorting to crouched position. Seeing the petty teacher lung towards her once more, she took a massive swing of her staff towards the cruel woman, only for her to jump and miss as she went for a powerful back kick to the face. Though able to gracefully dodge, the two opponents found themselves locked in a battle of fist and feet, dodging with masterful jumps at every chance necessary. Yet among all this, there seemed only one detail they both seemed comfortable admitting; individually, the other was a masterful calculative fighter.

"You were always an excellent student darling", the petty teacher replied as both she and her stern student landed to the floor in unanimous sync. "Too bad your teacher was always more skilled in deception."

Though a shift of tides could be felt as she said those words, pulling out a set of powdering make-up rather simultaneously. Despite the surprised detailed on the young girl's face by this outcome, she could only cover her eyes in potential fear as she witnessed her teacher throw the powder filled canisters to the ground. Though surprise never seemed to fade, for a slow lowering to uncover eyes revealed a rather deep shock; wide powder fluttered the air, and as far as the eye could see.

Though surprised by such sneaky revelation, the young blonde knew she could not let her guard slip as she continued her search for her opponent, feeling yet appearing as stern as ever. A sudden giggle seemed to distract her, though merely long enough for Francine to send a powerful roundhouse kick to her opponent's stomach. Feeling her stomach throbbing with pain, Rachel yelped in pain as she grabbed her stomach, watching her teacher disappear into the mist. It seemed that now,

she was in much more of a pinch than initially conceived, for just as she began to focus on her true motive once more, she found herself squealing in pain her her right side was jabbed by a painful kick. Like the professional she was, the young girl tried to oppose her teacher, taking every possible beating as a chance to attack the usually confident woman. Though it seemed useless as her petty teacher continued her beating, sparring no expense as she proceeded to sprain, even wound her slender limbs, her slender body, and even her face, delighted as she listened to the squeals of pain her student provided.

She seemed as though a broken angel as her body lay covered with mild blood stains, she seemed even more a broken bird as she collapsed to the floor as if she were a flimsy rag doll, forced to listen to the sound of her teacher's cackling. In truth, all hope seemed lost for the young warrior. Or at least, that's how it appeared as Rachel planted her staff into the ground ground, using it almost as a cane for support, her face shining brim with unbearable pain as her opened wounds gasped for air.

"It doesn't hurt...It doesn't hurt...It doesn't hurt", she determined thought to herself, attempting to ignore the pain as the serious passion resurfaced in her eyes; she meant business once more.

Though it seemed as though she were handicapped considering her teacher's unpredictable style of martial arts, it was a fact which never seemed to diffuse Rachel's confidence. She knew of a way, a possible way to make victory hers. It all began as she closed her chocolate eyes. It may not seemed much, but within the depths of her mind, she felt calm and serene. She felt as though she were at peace as the sounds, sights, even smells seemed to rot away. Her breathing became more steadied, more controlled as her senses dulled completely, though for merely a second as she felt a mere vibration, a kick if you will, coming at her with brake neck's speed.

With precise aim, the young girl proceeded to block the on-coming kick with her staff, shocking her petty teacher long enough for her to deliver her own roundhouse kick. Using her teacher as a stepping board of sorts, she proceeded to leap gracefully into the air, coming down only to deliver her final Yield sign blow with menace as Francine collapsed to the ground. And though her body ached of sores and developing bruises, she had barely any time to feel a sign of recovery as she heard her student drop gracefully to the cement floor.

"Give it up Francine...", the warrior-like girl sternly replied, stern menace clear in her eyes as she walked towards her teacher, stopping only a few paces from where her bruised body lay. "It's over..."

It was only then that Francine tilted her head towards the little girl, mixed look of regret, even menace present in her eyes as she eyed her opponent. Yet another emotion seemed to lay hidden in her eyes; relentlessness.

"NEVER", she screamed as she pulled herself towards the main computer, pressing the self destruction button with dramatic flare despite it's warning to never activate "EVER".

Though surprised by the button's obvious location, it was only a mild observation compared to the eye rolling Rachel began to enlict; such a typical villain response. Though disbelief could only endure so long, for a more serious look at this situation for her revealed an earth shattering series of explosions, the type large enough to level a sturdy building such as this in a matter of minutes. Honestly, a frightening thought for the young girl, even as stern integrity never once left her usually gentle face. A Plan? None seemed to form so quickly, though seeing a groaning Mitzi gave her an idea a she cradled the unconscious Marina in her arms, her legs carrying her as fast as they possibly could in her condition as she witnessed her rival slowly getting back up on her feet.

"Mitzi; take Marina and get the other girls out of here", Rachel commanded, gaining Mitzi's attention long enough to surprise her as she found herself cradling the unconscious southern bell in her arms.

"What? But what about you", Mitzi asked in shocked, yet somewhat genuine concern.

"I'm going to go rescue Francine", the young girl sternly replied, enlicting an eye roll from her bitchy rival as she did so.

"Oh come on McKenzie, just leave her", she quickly replied. "She'd rather die than-"

"I'm not leaving anyone behind, death wish or otherwise", she sternly replied, even raising her voice a little in tone. Though scared by her rival's more determined resolute, it seemed merely enough for her to do as she was asked, ordering the flock to retreat from the building.

Merely seconds after, the young blonde darted for her teacher, attempting to ignore the pain throbbing in multiples places of her body. Upon locating her target, she grabbed onto her arms, but found carrying her off not so easy as Francine began to resist salvation. She begged, she pleaded, she even screamed in her attempts to stay to the machine, clawing at it in the process. Having had just about enough of this resistance, struggle proved futile against the strong girl as she tore the petty woman away from the machine, cradling her in her slender arm despite the loads of screaming she'd have to endure.

The rescue operation seemed complete, now all that was left was to locate the escape route. Using the standard exit proved no use as the rubble collapsed around the unsuspecting blonde, though one escape route seemed plausible despite its long

stretch; the glass window above the catwalk. Working fast, she proceeded to jump high into the air, a successful trajectory despite landing to her knees. And though she squealed in pain from wounds tearing themselves open, she stubbornly struggled as always towards the window, understanding the possible sliver of a chance she'd have of making it over there in her condition. Never one to give up though, she took a shot, determination clear in her eyes as she leaped for the window with all she had left. Though hope seemed lost for merely a matter of seconds, fate seemed much kinder to them than initially conceived as they leapt through the window, and just as the explosion occurred as well.

Even as Mitzi and her flock stared in silent awe at such a messy yet glorious explosion, the young warrior found herself collapsing to the hard ground there mere moment her feet felt something underneath them, her breath hoarse yet heavy and fatigued as she attempted to recover it, though not for very long.

"Why...", asked a voice which made the young girl turn in awkward curiosity, watching her disillusioned teacher as she stared rather depressingly at the fiery labour sight.

"Why didn't you just leave me there?...Why didn't you just leave me to die...", she asked in painful sorrow, her tone emitting a tiny smidgeon of sympathy from her blonde student even as she stood herself up straight.

"Because my intention was never to let you die...", the young blonde replied in a calm tone as she approached her teacher, her words emitting a reaction from Francine as she turned to face her with surprise on her face.

"It wasn't", she asked, still rather flabbergasted by such a response.

"No...", she calmly replied, that is before a large smile grazed her face as she cuffed the petty teacher. "Besides, if I had let you contend to suicide, I'd have no one to put behind bars now, would I?".

Unfortunately the bright smile which grazed her beautiful face was all Francine needed to erupt into boiling point, her student's work trickling in the vast portions of her mind even as she structured her scornful words. Though her words would have to wait, from beyond the sky came a medley of ships; ships constructed of odd objects despite being well put together. In truth though, what really surprised the petty woman, and even her flock were the participants aboard those ships; they were merely kids, though professional kids as they made their way towards the areas of help. Heck, even one approached the smiling Rachel.

"Kids Next Door Back-up Squad requested by Numbuh 362 present Sir! Shall we take her away", asked the older Numbuh 44 Twin Pete.

"You have my permission Pete", the young blonde confidently replied, not even noticing her teacher's sudden reaction.

"Sir! You mean you lead these brats", she asked, her surprised yet disbelief tone enough to bring back Rachel's confident stare.

"What do you think? Take her away", she playfully teased, immediately reverting to her stern composure as she gave her cohort and order, beginning to take a leave in the opposite direction.

And she walked her separate way, the young leader's ears rang of her teacher's scorn and petty remorse. They were which pained the mind and stabbed the heart, words which on every account should have driven her to scornful desire to prove wrong. Though much in her typical fashion, she chose to ignore these words as she found herself reaching her destination; a dazed looking Mitzi.

"Mitzi", Rachel asked in calm curiosity, gaining her rival's attention shortly afterwards. "I wanted to thank you for earlier, and...well...for cooperating with me...", she sweetly replied, her words emitting nothing more than a look of shock in her rival's eyes as silence encased their moment, though not for very long.

"Yeah...well...don't expect mt to show you any hospitality anytime soon. I mean after all, you know this won't change anything between us, right", the rich bitch asked, reverting to her usual air of arrogance, on the young blonde could not help but laugh at.

"I know...I just wanted to thank you either way", the young girl replied as she walked off, unaware of the surprised reaction she had garnered from her bitchy rival.

Yet even as she walked away from her bewildered schoolmate, a thought seemed to dawn in the young blonde's mind; they had created a moment, a truthful, honest moment of acceptance. A moment which in sad realization, the rich bitch would soon after forget once her mind was wiped clean of this incident, a realization which made her sigh in deep yet somewhat pouty disappointment. Yet another surprise greeted her amongst the sea of doctor operatives tending to wounded, and firemen operatives snuffing the dimming blaze. A sight which set her heart heart a sunder, and widened her chocolate eyes in deep astonishment; a sight of Marina, unconscious yet alive and breathing peacefully underneath a shady tree.

From this point, it would be safe to say that deep concern overtook the young girl as she sprinted towards her friend, collapsing to her knees in a huff to view her sleeping friend. Yet despite the deep concern which shrouded Rachel, a quick scan of her friend's body revealed no scarring or bruising in sight, releasing from her a deep sigh of relief. In truth, that relief merely suppressed but not faded yet. For upon reattaching the southern bell's signature choker to her neck, she could do nothing more than caress her dear friend in a tight hug, a smile present upon her face as she felt secure of her friend's safety.

"You know, it's good te' see her so happy", replied the familiar Irish voice belonging to Fanny as she viewed Rachel from a far distance, a rare but genuine smile present upon her freckled face as she witnessed her friend's happiness.

"Yeah...it really is...", replied the familiar voice of Patton as he viewed his female commander form about the same distance as Fanny, a rare yet large smile present upon his face as well as he too witnessed his friend's silence, allowing to entrance him for a mere second as silence encased their space.

"Still; I can't believe she tore her own wounds open so much, such a selfless dolt", the Irish redhead replied in her usual bitchy tone, annoyance now clear in her tone.

"Agreed, and I never thought I'd say that concerning you", the young Drill Sergeant replied, annoyance clear in his tone too despite the happiness he felt for his lovely female commander.

...

"So, they don't remember anything, huh", Herbie asked, his nasly voice electronic yet noticeably clear even through the high powered cell-phone.

"No. I've been asking around for the past two days, and none of them seem tor recall anything prior. I guess our Decommissioning Carry All Devices worked better than we ever dreamed possible", Rachel calmly yet bubbly replied, the radiant sunset clearly distinguishing her smile despite showing the numerous bandages which grazed her body.

"I suppose; sure they work fine, but the trajectory on those things is still quite sub par compared to the full-sized ones", the nerdy boy replied, his snooty observation enough to annoy the young blonde immensely. "Anyways, your mission report is in and filed away."

"And the paperwork", she asked.

"Filed away, it's amazing what you can accomplish when you ignore a night's rest", he diligently replied.

"Yes, how lucky for me", the young girl replied, her tone clear with irritation at the very suggestion of his words, though not enough to return her to her calm state seconds later." Well, at least I can take the rest of the afternoon off for once."

"I guess", the nerdy boy replied rather nonchalantly. "Now if you excuse me, I have to finish this round of _Yipper Warcraft_ before my break is over."

"You're still playing that game", she asked, surprise obvious in her tone.

"I've got no choice! Numbuh has the ultra rare Numbuh 78 card, and I need to use my coordinated strike of 79.32 percent if I have a chance of winning against him", he replied in a somewhat more panicky tone, one the young blonde could not help but laugh at.

"Alright, I might as well let you get back to it, just remember I need those mission reports from Sector V in by tonight", she replied, her tone much more playful at this point than it had been previously.

"Uh, yes Sir", the nerdy boy quickly replied as he returned to his previous occupation.

A quick push of the button made his image disappear from her cell-phone, allowing for her to put it back into her blouse pocket. Though a stretch of her right side made her groan in mild pain as she rested her hand upon the wound, the scars of past refusing to let go so soon, even a few days after. Yet even as she ignored it's throbbing pain, a small yet relevant question seemed to enter her mind even as she walked onto the sidewalk. She'd now gained a few hours of her life back, yet what was she to do with such time? The answer though seemed to arrive in a figure in front of her, a figure which brought a sad yet melancholy smile to her face; Marina.

"Hello Marina", she calmly replied, her words enough to make the southern bell stop and turn to face her caller with surprise and intrigue.

"Oh...Hello Rachel...", Marina replied, her tone nervous yet bubbly, though concern became apparent upon her face as she noticed the multiple bruises her friend bore. "Hey...What happened to ye?...Ye' didn't fall off the high board in gym class did ye'?"

"No, don't be ridiculous, these are merely battle wounds I received from a mission a few days ago", she explained in mixed tone of calm and annoyed integrity, her words enough to wipe the concerned look off her friend's innocent face.

"Oh, that's a relief", the usually bubbly southern bell replied, sighing with relief soon after. "Still, it must be nice te' have memories of a few days ago, I can't seem te' really recall any."

"What? You mean you don't remember anything from a few days ago", the young blonde asked, her tone genuine with curiosity despite the ulterior motives to her question.

"No, aside from my last conversation with you, everythin' else after that is a blur. Although, fo' some reason or another, I keep gettin' this mental image in my head of me beatin' up on someone", she replied in her normal air-headed essence, never once noticing the cringe worthy reaction clear upon her friend's face as she spoke her last sentence.

"Well, I should probably get goin', yo' probably pretty busy again, aren't ye'", she replied, her words bringing the young girl's attention back to reality once more.

"Actually Marina-"

"It's alright Rachel, ye' don't have te' make time fo' me if ye' don't have it...Besides, I doubt you'd even be able te' be honest with me...at least completely...", Marina bluntly replied as she walked away from her friend once more, able to mask her pain even as she did so, completely oblivious to the anguish developing inside of her blonde friend.

Her friend's rejection produced a sorrowful glimmer in her chocolate eyes, her friend's walk brought a sense of defeat and remorse to her system, and her friend's words seemed to only tug at her fragile heart strings as they had done once before. Once more, she'd pushed happiness away in favour of her responsibilities, and a happiness she desired no less. Yet defeat seemed not so prevalent as her eyes seem to light up with determination, her slender legs carrying her around the sharp turn, stopping only to view her friend walking further away.

"Marina, wait", she yelled in a booming voice, a voice so loud, it invited attention from the southern bell as she turned to face her melancholy looking friend once more. "You're right, I can't be completely honest with you...But you must understand that what I keep from you is only favour of your safety...and, well...in the name of Protocols I must uphold...to ensure both your safety...and the safety of others dear to my heart..."

"Basically...what I'm trying to say is that...well...Yes, my job always comes first, a fact which i know you respect...But...I'd be much happier if I could keep my job...and your friendship...",the young girl sweetly replied, a warm smile present upon her soft face as she held out her hand to her dear friend.

Yet even as she witnessed Marina's sky blue eyes widen with shock, in reality the young blonde had never felt more insecure in her life than now. Would she take her hand in acceptance, or would she not? She knew not the answer. And as a result,she could feel her body cramping with tensity, begging, even praying for an answer. Her answer came however though as she felt a hand grasp itself around he own, surprised to see a smiling Marina staring at her with great ambiance.

"Well then why didn't ya' say so? Let's go grab a bite te' eat, I know great little Ice Cream shop yo' gonna' love", the sweet southern bell bubbly replied, a wink she delivered even as she carried her friend off rather happily.

In truth, Rachel could be no more surprised by what seemed to be commencing before her very eyes. It was a weird sensation, a sensation of awkward yet embarrassing ordeal. And yet, she could care less as she allowed her friend to carry her to their destination giggling all the way, feeling as though this feeling was in fact her first taste of normal happiness.

Values; they motivate us, they give us desire to live, yet they can cripple us as much as they can inspire. The key though, is to find balance between value and happiness. It may be a fragile balance to break or even keep, but as long as one appreciates and divides their time evenly between said concepts, one can surely have the life one desires if they work towards it.

End Transmission


	3. Choice

The Kids Next Door Daily Life Series

Entry: Fanny

Choice

_A tinge of nervous feeling swept over the young nurse operative Fanny, or Numbuh 86. Though in all fairness, how could nervousness not over sweep her as as she gently opened the door leading to her pristine Supreme Leader Numbuh 100's office. He seemed to stern, so commanding and certain of himself just sitting within his chair reading reports. His presence seemed so assuring, so assertive, so confident, it frightened her in truth. "What could he possibly want from me" she thought to herself as she slowly crept through his doorway and into his office_

" _Umm...Numbuh 100, Sir", Fanny asked, her high yet somewhat trembling tone enough to grab his attention._

" _Ah yes, Numbuh 86, come have a seat", the stern operative said in a commanding tone, watching ever so closely as the little Irish nurse took her seat in front of his desk._

_A tinge of nervousness still clear upon her face he noticed, even as she opened her mouth to speak._

" _Uh...you wanted te' see me Sir", she asked, her tone rang clear with the possibility of nervous uncertainty, uncertainty she need not to be afraid of as he gave her a warm smile._

" _Yes, I did. I've been looking over the last credential work of our former Head of Decommissioning. As yo know, we haven't found his successor yet, but it seems as though he had already selected for you to take his place...And quite frankly, I feel his choice and judgement are correct", the authoritative operative replied as he watched his young operative stare at him with great surprise and disbelief (especially concerning his last words)._

" _Ye' want me ta' take over as Head of Decommissioning", she asked, her tone rather exasperated yet full of disbelief by this point._

" _Why not? You've got the gull, the intelligence, the no nonsense attitude, plus you're a touch rouge to begin with; you'd make a perfect head. So...what do you say", he asked rather precariously, surprising the young girl._

_Though in all fairness, it seemed as though the young redhead did not need to analyze her possible response for very long. For mere minutes after, she finally opened her mouth to speak._

" _Sure...I guess...I might as well try it out and see if I like it...", she replied, her tone a tad bit nervous if uncertain even as she spoke those words._

It's amazing the choices we make, even those we feel uncertain of, often lead us down the path to a much more fulfilling life than expected. Though that idealism seemed to allude the much older Fanny, her emerald eyes a storm of lost insight as she stared at the picture of her promotion ceremony atop the Moon Base's achievement wall. She seemed so happy, so content and sure of herself then. And yet it all seemed as though it could be glistened away with

an irritated groan as she made her way towards the base's main bridge, her emerald eyes a storm of irritation and uncertainty now as opposed to insight. Though her reasoning seemed arguably justified even as she entered the giant room; it was her last day as Head of Decommissioning after all.

"Good Morning Fanny", chirped a gentle voice which startled the young redhead, though a quick glance revealed a smiling Supreme Leader Rachel, or Numbuh 362 to the dazed girl.

"Oh, Mornin' Rachel", Fanny lazily replied, her irritated tone obvious, even as she sat herself atop her leader and friend's comfy armchair arm.

"Well, you seem somewhat jumpy today. But to be fair, it's so rare to see you in such deep thought", Rachel playfully replied, her comment seeming to irritate the Irish redhead more than usual despite knowing of her friend's joking manner.

"Oh really? Funny ye' say that considerin' yer' off days lass; starin' into space, yer' eyes and mouth fixated on one thing", she playfully teased through her thick Irish accent, a small smile of accomplishment beaming upon her freckled face as she watched her friend cringe in irritate realization.

"Alright, I'll take that as my legitimate jab for the day", the young girl calmly replied, attempting to keep her mild irritation at bay. "Now since you're here, we'll need to discuss the issues involving your last fugitive."

"Oh", the Irish redhead replied, seeming surprisingly uninterested in the issue at hand.

"Yes. As you know, Numbuh 497 has been giving our last four Decommissioning teams more of a hassle than we initially believed; none of our technology seems to be up to par with his, and his position keeps changing every few days. Although I suppose that was to be expected, he was always rather skilled in Projectile Camouflage,", the young girl explained.

"Ye' mean like you lass", Fanny asked rather dully, her tone capturing the brief yet suspicious attention of her blonde friend.

"Yes, but he's always been much better at deception than I've ever been or was", the young blonde replied with a air of sophistication in her gentle voice.

Despite her initial uninterested, it seemed as though curiosity killed the stubborn cat as the Irish girl continually eyed the pictures sent back with the reports. They were pictures of exploding DOH-DOHs and frightened operatives, pictures of freshly laid tracks of misfortune laid by the fugitive in question, pictures which made her scoff at the incompetence laying before her.

"Bah, what a bunch of rookie mistakes. Well, I guess me and the three stooges will have to apprehend him ourselves", she replied with a mild stretch of the arms, the dull uninterest still clear within her voice enough to give the seemingly irritated Rachel a chance to speak.

"Alright Fanny, what's going on", the young girl sternly asked, her tone garnered a surprised reaction from her Irish friend, though not a long lasting one as her perpetual scowl resurfaced upon her freckled face.

"What? Oh please Rachel, what could possibly make you think somethin' wrong", she bluntly asked.

"Well you seem uninterested in the task at hand, your enthusiasm leaves a lot to be desired, and regardless of your mood, a Decommissioning Assignment is one of the few things that garners a genuine smile from you", the young girl sternly counted upon her fingers, fazing her friend more merely a moment.

"So what's yer' point, "mother" ",she asked rather be musingly, garnering a deep sigh from her gentler friend.

"While in theory, a Supreme Leader is to act almost as a surrogate mother towards her subordinates, I'm coming at this from the angle of your friend", she sternly yet calmly replied, surprising her rather bemused friend in the process.

"Y-yeah well...don't hold yer' breath for a response lass", the Irish girl stubbornly stated, a refusal almost final.

"Fanny", her blonde friend stern;y replied. The stern yet intent look in her chocolate eyes demanding an explanation.

Those eyes, they spoke of intent and honesty. Those damn eyes, it was always enough to bring the Irish redhead to her knees, to crack the brick wall festering around her opinions and confess to them. Though she resisted, it proved futile as her stubborn expression cracked under the weight of her deep sigh, relieving her blonde friend only momentarily.

"Oh alright...", Fanny replied, defeat seeping into her apparent grouchy tone as she took a moment of silence before she spoke. "Tell me Rachel...when you became Supreme Leader...how hard was the transition between jobs for ye'?"

"Well, it was difficult at first. But in the end, it's much like I told Nigel after I awoke from the bro-", Rachel calmly began, uncertain as to where her friend was going in asking this until the answer dawned upon her. "Oh no, don't tell me you're having second thoughts about your promotion?"

"Well I wouldn't exactly be askin' if I wasn't now, would I", she asked, her tone rather bitchy sounding as she watched her friend's face evolve from disbelief to mild annoyance.

"Well if you were having second thoughts, why would you wait a week after we announced both your inauguration ceremony and replacement as of last week", the young blonde asked, irritation now clear in her tone.

" Because I was sure of how I felt about it then!...But now...I just don't know what I want anymore...", the redhead explained, her fierce yet melancholy tone enough to garner mild but genuine sympathy from her usually stern friend.

"I don't understand Fanny...you were so happy when I gave you the promotion...Though how you handled your happiness leaves a lot to be desired", the young blonde replied with stern yet genuine concern.

"Well of course I was happy, but...I started thinkin' about what I'd be leavin' behind if I took it...I mean yeah, I don't have te' put up with a bunch of stupid boys on a regular basis, and yeah I get te' boss people around, and yeah I can get more time te' relax when I'm not busy, but...I think I'd just miss me old job too much if I did...", she explained.

Her melancholy tone could merely eyes what her emerald eyes depicted; regret, sorrow, even uncertainty, enough to make her feel as though she could garner any type of sympathy with her mere expression.

"Then don't take it", replied the soft voice of her blonde friend, her words able to produce shock from hr Irish friend as she stood to face the stern girl, though disbelief quickly found its way to settle in.

"You're jokin', right lass", she asked, disbelief rampant throughout her tone.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this. If you don't feel willing to take up this job, then don't do it", she sternly stated, surprising her usually confident friend.

"What! But Sir, I can't just-"

"No buts Fanny; it's merely a suggestion. In the end, it all boils down to what you feel is most comfortable for you. If you feel more comfortable taking this position, then fine; it's all yours. But if you feel more comfortable in your old position, then don't take it, especially if it's not what satisfies your needs as an operative", she explained, her stern composure only strengthening yet never wavering.

Those words, they were all but necessary for the Irish girl;s ears to hear. Those words, they were enough to for her eyes, even her face to widen with shock as it entered her system. Though strong, refusal seemed final as she attempted to shrug the feeling off, her face now lit with seemingly angered disbelief.

"D-Don't be stupid lass; I can't just turn down a promotion like this. You and even everyone else up on Moon Base is countin' on me", she explained, her tone of angered disbelief clear though not enough to face her friend's stern composure.

"I see, so then you're doing this to appease me", the young girl sternly replied, though seemingly angered her already tense looking friend in the process.

"Of course not", the Irish redhead angrily replied.

"Well you must be if you feel entitled to take the job", the young blonde sternly stated.

"Well maybe fo' benefits sake, but-"

"Oh I see, it's to ensure your own pride as an operative",she sternly replied, hr frustration growing alongside her friend's.

"Oh please, like I really need anymore pride to ensure me' ego", she angrily retorted, her voice growing louder with every word she spoke.

"So then you'd rather stay the Head of Decommissioning then, is that it", the young girl asked in deep frustration, frustration which seemed mirrored upon her Irish friend's clenching face.

"How should I know lass! If yer' so perceptive, then why don't you try tellin' me what te' do! Besides, you've had yer' fair share of confliction", she angrily replied, though still unable to penetrate her friend's stern composure.

"True, but my heart's not the one in disarray now, is it", the young girl asked, anger seeming to slowly creep into her usually stern tone.

Though her composure seemed impenetrable, her words had certainly delivered impact to the shocked redhead, shock which seemed to fade soon enough as her face twitched with budding anger. She felt as though she could explode, even forget herself while consumed with rage. Though all it took was a mere sound to bring her back into reality, a sound all too familiar to both Fanny and her superior; her Decommissioning pager, the perfect route for a getaway as she turned away from her stern friend.

"Well, I better get goin'. Wouldn't be the professional thing te' keep a fugitive waitin' now, would it", the Irish redhead replied, her tone laced with mockery and venom, even as she adorned her signature helmet.

With no sign for warning, the stubborn redhead made her way towards the room's exit. Though in truth, her delicate heart seemed desperate for reconciliation with her blonde friend, a stubborn integrity seemed dominate upon her presence as she ignored such an urge. Yet even stern integrity could not last long either, for merely sorrow and regret seemed to cloud the young blonde's face as she watched her stubborn friend round the corner, curious if she would be alright.

...

_Today, it seemed as though this moment could truly exist; crowds cheered with utmost glee, flakes of sparkling confetti rained down from the tall ceiling, even hoots and hollers were present admisted the cheering. It seemed as though it formed a beaming smile upon the young redhead's face as she stood atop the podium. And why shouldn't it? Today seemed as though the happiest in her young life; the day she was to graduate, the day she was to swear herself in, the day she could start anew as she gleefully went to shake her male superiors hand. Though confusion seemed apparent now upon her young face as Numbuh 100, no, the room even seemed lost in time._

" _Are you happy", asked a familiar voice, one which surprised the young girl as she searched in desperation for such a small voice. Though the shock of her current age was a mere shock compared to what stood before her; herself as a young nurse._

" _What?...Who are ye'...", Fanny asked, confusion as clear upon her freckled face as the shock had been._

" _I am you...Now please, tell me...What's so great about this job", the young nurse quietly asked, surprising her older counterpart in the process._

" _What?...What are ye' talkin' about", the older Fanny asked, feeling herself plunge deeper into confusion._

" _Well, it's just that ye' had no qualms about leavin' yer' old job", she innocently replied, though such an innocent comment was all it took to send Fanny into shocking realization. "So tell me, why is this job so different?"_

_Yet even as she asked, only silence became her answer at first as her shocked self attempted an answer, desperate to prove her younger self wrong. Though all that appeared to escape her mouth were a few "yes"s and "because"s._

" _You can't answer...can ye'", she asked rather innocently, sending her older self into a desperate frenzy to minimize the panic she felt emerging._

" _But I...But I..."_

" _Tell me...why is it this job means so much to ye'...I want to know..."she asked rather sweetly._

Yet that simple question seemed as though it were a sharp blade piercing her older self; her body was clenched, her hands were held tight towards her chest, and emerald eyes read of anxiety. Anxiety high enough to emit a sense of genuine fear as she begged, even pleaded for someone to save her. Yet all she could hear were the sounds of a desperate voice, begging, even pleading for her to awaken.

She seemed to have answered the plea, for Fanny now found herself jolted awake, exhausted and even somewhat dazed by such a bizarre nightmare, though not enough for her to quickly regain her usually stubborn composure. It's just too bad that the vision which clouded her emerald eyes was not a sight of enjoyment; the vision of a boy, a valiant and humble boy. The boy who was her second in command, the who was to replace her; Pablo, or Numbuh 686.

"Oh...it's you", Fanny remarked in a rather bitchy tone, her eyes and scowl read of sheer animosity towards her smiling cohort.

"Oh come on now Eighty-Six, that's no way to treat a concerned cohort, is it", he asked rather nonchalantly, as if to try and joke with her, not that it did much to wipe the scowl off her freckled face.

"Don't hold yer' breath Numbuh 686", she said rather arrogantly, sitting up and making her way towards the on board automatic door.

"Being humble and soft neva' gets ye' nowhere. I'd say suck it up and be a man, but you're a little too dense fo' that", she replied, uppity and arrogant as ever, almost as if her problems seemed to disappear within a flash.

Though too bad for her that her usually humble friend merely stared at her, seemingly unamused by such a retort despite being used to such jabs.

"So, what business do ye' have fo' disturbin' me catnap", she asked rather sternly, allowing for Pablo to regain his usually relaxed composure.

"Well you see, Numbuh 886 wants to discuss the fugitive's coordinates with you Sir. He said it was urgent", he valiantly explained as his response garnered a eye-roll from his redheaded superior.

"Fine", she replied in a calm yet bitchy manner as she turned her head away from his gaze once more.

Yet unbeknownst to her, a tense yet unusual stare seemed to graze the face of her usually humble cohort once more. Though chivalry seemed to last only temporarily as he followed his superior into the cockpit of the giant vessel. Upon entering, the two souls were greeted by two other inhabitants of the ship; a cocky yet excited looking boy named Emmett, or Numbuh 786. And the other was a serious looking boy with glasses covered violet eyes and girl fashioned black hair named Ilyssa, or Numbuh 886.

"Hey, what's up Sir", asked the rather cocky sounding Emmett.

"Greetings Sir", answered the blunt sounding Ilyssa, their tones generating a bemused look from their stubborn leader.

"Well, you two seem as blunt and stupid as ever I see", the Irish redhead replied, bemusement clear in her mildly arrogant tone.

"Ooh, sounds like you're itching for a fight", the cocky boy replied with great fines and excitement, despite the irritated eye rolling it generated from Fanny.

"Not today", she replied rather bluntly, generating a disappointed face from her usually energetic cohort.

"What? You mean to tell me you're just going to pass on-"

"Regarding more serious matters Sir, our ship has managed to finally track the coordinates of our target, estimates dictate that we should be able to locate him within half an hour or so", the violet eyed boy explained rather bluntly, though it only managed to ensure an eye brow raise from his female superior.

"That's what ye' woke me up fer'! Kind of redundant, isn't it", she asked, her tone a mix of bemused and bitchy.

"Perhaps, but as leader, you must be aware of our possible advantages for apprehending fugitives. Besides, we can't have a sleeping boss on the job, now can we", he asked rather blunt yet playfully, able to reduce the Irish girl to a pouty face of stubborn realization.

"Ah, lighten up girlie man. Besides, we should be lucky we got an assignment on such a boring day", the cocky boy replied with gleeful joy, patting his rational friend's back even.

It's just too bad for him that he seemed unaware of the budding anger forming upon the rational boy's face, his teeth gritting, his eyes set ablaze even as he turned to face the joyful Ace Gunman.

"How many times must I make this clear to you...NEVER REFER TO ME AS GIRLY MAN", Ilyssa screamed into Emmett's face, a stunned look present upon it as he watched the flames dance in his violet eyes momentarily.

"Ah dude, come on, I was only joking. There's no need to get all sensitive", he explained rather bluntly, not that this did much to calm his rational cohort.

"Oh, well then I guess the word "dunce" would have no affect no you now, would it", the rational boy asked, his venomous tone and insult enough to send his hard-headed friend into a state of anger even.

"Hey, them's fighting words", the cocky boy angrily replied, determined to deliver a punch square to the violet eyed boy before being stopped by an unexpected force.

"Alright, that's it you two; knock it off ", Pablo commanded, his voice booming while his eyes indicated great annoyance towards his friend actions.

"Well he started it", the rational boy screamed, fighting desperately against his taller cohort in an attempt to strangle the cocky operative in front o him who had no better luck himself.

Yet from outside the trio's vision, it appears as though their stubborn female leader was teetering on the verge of her boiling point. Her hands were now clenched, her eyes seemed red with impatience, even her face read of raw irritation as she opened her twitching mouth to speak.

"SHUT-UP AND SIT YE' DOLTS", she screamed, her banshee like voice enough to frightening the trio into obeying her commands, allowing for a small smile to graze her face. "Now, I guess I can't have much faith in a bunch of idiots who probably don't even know our main catch fer' the day, can I?"

"Of course we know who it is, what do you take us for", the trio of varied boys chimed simultaneously, a touch of irritation in their voices as their female superior cockily smiled at their unionized response.

"Now, I know that Numbuh 497's a tough little booger", she replied.

"I would assume so; he's already outsmarted the remainder of our Decommissioning fleets", the rational boy replied with a dead-pan tone.

"True, but that's what makes our jobs all the more enjoyable", she replied, her cocky yet enthusiastic voice enough to rally a form of determined smile from her lead trio. "So, think you mushy boys can handle the challenge?"

"Of Course", Ilyssa replied rather cold yet bluntly.

"You bet, Sir", Pablo replied rather enthusiastically.

"Does this mean I get a shot at taking him down myself" Emmett asked rather enthusiastically.

"Of course, it's the only reason I haven't fired ye' yet", the Irish girl cockily replied as a smile widened upon her cohort's face.

"Yes", he screamed with delight, happiness clear upon his face as he positioned himself in the shooting cockpit, all the while his superior took her seat behind them.

Yet relief seemed to corner her mind as she unleashed a great sigh, surprised she had as much energy to act as cocky as she did. Her emerald eyes seemed tinted now with melancholy and frustration, and her face even read of distress. Yet unfortunately for her a concerned witness lay baring to her saddened face; a concerned Pablo.

...

That stern grimace often worn by the temperamental Irish girl; it seemed impossible to erase, impossible to comprehend, even impossible to know what lye stirring inside her usually goal-oriented mind. Even as they approached their destination nearly thirty minutes after her motivational conversation with her trio, her stern grimace seemed indecipherable in regards to the thought and emotions raging inside of her, even as her emerald green eyes stared menacingly yet observantly at the lush, vibrant greens which made-up Gallagher's national park.

"Hmm, looks like much hasn't changed since our last mission here", Fanny said aloud, her tone stern yet observant.

"Last time? What do you mean...Oh right, the END incident!...Oh man; Numbuh 1 sure creamed you good that time", Emmett happily replied as he laughed at such memories, angering the Irish girl as she walked over to him.

"Did I ask ye' ta' mention that Numbuh 786? No...so ZIP IT", she screeched, punching him square in the head as form of punishment.

"Ah, the END incident. I remember that like it was yesterday; the sun was high in the sky, the gentle breeze was warm, even the water was crystal clear. Why, if we hadn't had a mission that day, we could have probably gone swimming", Pablo replied, a great enthusiasm in his voice as he described in detail his memories of that day, much to the dismay of his cringing teammates, though especially our disgruntled redhead.

"God, I swear I'm surrounded by idiots", she stated aloud in her thick, yet frustrated sounding accent.

"You shouldn't fret over that Sir; once today's fugitive is apprehended, you'll never have to glance at our faces ever again", Ilyssa replied, his tone cold and blunt as ever as he kept his eyes focused ahead.

Though unbeknownst to him, it seemed as though his words had a devastating impact on the young redhead as her face read of unexpected realization, realization she dare not show as her face twitched into a standard arrogant scowl.

"Well, now you're speakin' me' language Ilyssa", the arrogant redhead proudly declared as she made herself comfortable upon her rational cohort's chair. "Hangin' around Numbuh 362 will be so much more interestin' than havin' te' deal with you three wimps. Although I admit, I might just miss ye' fer' yer' honesty."

"How charming", he replied rather sarcastically.

Though arrogance seemed not to last for long as her frustrated yet melancholy eyes seemed to return almost instantly, a look gone unnoticed to all save for a concerned Pablo once more. Though, intrigue seemed on the horizon as the ships tracking device began going off, alerting the head pilot.

"Oh, well what do you know; it appears we've reached our destination", the rational boy replied with slight surprise in his voice, catching the attention of his female commander.

"Perfect", she replied, a passion could be seen lighting her eyes as a cocky grin surfaced upon her freckled face.

"Alright, let's get ready to take this Son of a Bitch down", Emmett cockily replied as he tightened his hands around the shooting sticks, a crazed look beginning to emerge in his baby blue eyes.

"Hold on there Jethro; I'm afraid that this is a solo mission...for me that is", Fanny replied rather arrogantly, her response generating a shocked yet angered look upon the crazed gunmen's face.

"What! Well then what are we suppose to do", he asked rather frantically.

"Simple; you three will be on stand-by, while all of the credit for this operation goes directly te' me", she replied rather arrogantly, much to the dismay of her angered gunmen.

"Stand by! Well what's the point of having any of us here", he asked rather disappointingly.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Seven-Eighty-Six is right; what's the point of dragging us along if you're just going to take all of the credit", Pablo asked, his tone filled with anger as he stared at his disgruntled leader.

"Because the rules state that I need at least three teammates for a fugitive rundown, they just don't say the proceedin's of yer' usefulness", the Irish redhead replied, her arrogant tone enough to generate deep anger from her two teammates.

"True, or perhaps the female heart is truly fragile, especially concerning matters of cohortism", Ilyssa stated rather bluntly, resulting in an angered expression from his female commander.

"Really?...Well then sit back and watch Mr. Violet Eyes...unless ye' want te' be dropped te' probationary duties", she replied rather viciously, her response enough to strike mild fear into the usually rational boy's eyes.

"Good boy..."

"Hold on a second Numbuh 86, you really sure you can take this guy on by yourself", Pablo asked in genuine concern, though all it could do was produce a mere stare of disbelief from his female superior.

"Don't be stupid, of course I can", she arrogantly responded, pushing her way past him to reach the door, though that plan seemed dashed as he sternly grabbed her arm, surprising her as he turned her to face him.

"You really certain of that Fanny", he asked, stern concern prominent in his voice as surprise remained upon her face.

Though surprise was quick to melt to fear as she heard the voice of her past self asking questions once more, asking her a similar question. Yet not for long as the Irish girl felt fear rise within her fear, fear strong enough to allow her a safe passage to regain control of her arm as she turned to face Pablo once more.

"I already gave ye' my answer, didn't I? If so, then stop worryin' about me", she screeched towards him as she made her way towards the door. "Sheesh..."

And once the door opened itself automatically, she was gone. Her expression a mystery, but her mood and integrity all the more identifiable. It was mood strong enough to make a person worry regardless of their relationship with another, as it did for Pablo as he let out a disappointed sigh.

"Well...she seems bitchier than usual", the violet eyed boy said rather bluntly, adjusting his glasses as he did so.

"Yeah...", the humble boy agreed, a tinge of worry clear in his voice as he did. "Still...maybe we should-"

"I understand your concern, but there's much we can do for her. Any issues running through her stubborn head she has to deal with herself, all we can do is wait", he explained to his humble cohort, his words only generating a small but defined head nodding from Pablo.

"Oh, how would you even know", Emmett replied rather loudly, disbelief clear in his tone.

"When one lives with three elder sisters, deciphering the female mind becomes much simpler", Ilyssa explained in a blunt yet rational manner, not that it cleared the disbelief still clear on his cohort's face.

"Yeah, or you just got more of a feminine side that you'd-", the cocky boy began, though fear twisted his expression and cut his words off as the violet eyed boy's eyes seem to be lit with fire once more.

"Right...I think I'll just prepare my guns", he replied in a rather terrified manner, loading his guns as he promised.

It was a small gesture which seemed to lighten the mood surrounding the three boys, yet their words could only reach such an uncanny eavesdropper such as Fanny. Her emerald eyes seemed lit with furosity as their words echoed within her head, her hands clenched themselves even upon the metal door. And while she could hear the echos of apparitions past play within her head, they were merely sounds she seemingly shrugged off as she made her way towards the roof of the ship, her determination lit with burning residual.

...

A light breeze carrying itself across the sunny clear sky; it was the only pigment of sound present amidst the quiet yet solemn Fanny. Her cross-armed posture presented her a menacing force, yet even from high atop the giant aircraft her emerald eyes read of clear uncertainty, impatience even.

Though in her defence, she seemed not the only impatient one. For deep within the chasms of her ship, her male cohorts could feel impatience brewing within themselves. Truthfully, Emmett seemed most impatient as he stared at his control panel with clear boredom. Yet it would be unwise to say that Pablo and Ilyssa seemed unaffected, for they too began to feel impatience brewing within themselves; just when was this boy slated to show up? Though their answer came rather quickly as they heard a rustling noise from the bushes, a rustling which resulted in a cocky smile form the Irish redhead.

Slowly yet surely, a young yet tall boy creeped his head up from above the bush he lay hidden in. He took a glance to the left, then a glance to the right, a clear chance to confirm his safety as he quietly set his foot out onto the ground. Quietly, his body emerged, his footsteps ever so light as he walked across in his camouflage suit. Yet a flash of light blinded him from his possible escape, a light which he could easily adapt to as he opened his eyes, a light which struck fear in his heart as he looked up to witness a haunting figure; the Decomissioner herself.

"Well, looks like ye' decided te' show yer' face after all Edison", Fanny replied rather cockily, her arrogant expression enough to frighten yet enlighten her fugitive. "Too bad only yer' name will make it on me' resume."

"Oh, come on Fanny. Can't you find it in that big heart of yours to just leave me be. Besides, I could easily pass for eleven with this face", Edison replied rather smoothly, not that bemused girl was buying a word he said.

"That's what they all say Edison", she said rather cockily. "Now, why don't ye' be a good boy and take yer' walk of shame onto the ship and straight te; the chamber?"

"Well, I would, but I've never been the easy type. If you hadn't noticed", he replied as if he was toying with her.

"Always the hard way with ye'. Oh well...that just makes it all the more fun fer' me", the Irish girl replied, her arrogant yet prideful tone merely scuffed by her own fugitive.

"You say that, and yet your eyes don't convey it", he replied, hitting her hard as her arrogant expression became one of surprise, though quickly did it recede into deep seeded anger.

"Very well then...Numbuh 686; commence Alpha Strike", Fanny commanded, her tone brimming with power and integrity despite her thick accent.

"Rodger", Pablo yelled with stern integrity as he reached for a peculiar red lever.

Nearly seconds later did he pull the lever, allowing for the ship's powerful turbine engines to transform into powerful rocket boosters. Seeing his opponents having made the first move, Edison made it his move to confidently dive into the bushes, a move frivolous enough to invoke the anger stricken redhead. "Full throttle ahead", she commanded, her subordinates doing as they requested, though too bad for her that the ship just happened to take off before she could make her way back into the catacombs itself. Yet not too long after did her trio receive a rather out of the blue call.

"I meant after ye' let me in ye' dingbats", she screeched through the monitor as her trio scrambled to get to the ship ladder. Lucky for them though that Fanny had made her way into the cockpit, the angered look upon her face enough to send a rush of embarrassment circulating through the humble Pablo.

"Hehe...Sorry about that Sir", he said in an apologetic tone.

"Oh save yer' sorrys fer' later Super Dork", the Irish girl angrily replied, as she pushed him aside, his angered expression gone unnoticed by her as she leaned herself against the pilot's chair. "How are we doin'?"

"Not good, it seems that our opponent has the advantage over us", the rational boy explained, his superior's expression a look of embedded surprise.

For despite the swerving nature of the ship, their opponent seemed to be managing well; first he'd run, then perhaps dive into a bush, then reappear and run some more before diving behind a string of shady trees.

"Damn, he is good", she thought to herself, a stubborn yet serious look in her eye as she determined their next move. "Increase mobility Numbuh 886!"

"Can't do it, our risk of toppling over this forest would be too great", the violet eyed boy explained as he continued to swerve the ship in various directions, his comment angering the quick fused redhead.

"Oh, who care about the stupid forest", she screeched.

"Well unless you want our lives on your conscious, I suggest you sit down and give us a different order", he replied with subdued irritation, enough to bewilder the Irish redhead into stubborn surrender.

"Fine", she said in defeat. "Numbuh 786!"

"What's that? I thought you didn't need me", Emmett replied in a jokey yet cocky manner, angering his superior once more.

"Of course I need ye'; now blow shit up it's all ye know how te' do", she yelled as a bright, beaming smile emerged on his face.

"Yes! Thank you Sir", the cocky boy gleefully replied as he wrapped his hands tightly around the gun shooters, his cocky grin now permanent on his face even as a psychotic stare seemed to overtake his eyes. "Time to die now!"

A quick push of the buttons and off he was, shooting lasers in all forms of swerving directions, psychotic laughter the only sound present from his mouth as his quick thumbs pushed the trigger buttons, almost as if he were playing a video game. The waking destruction seemed evident, and even Edison himself wondered what was with such a wild gunmen. Though to be fair, he seemed not the only one questioning judgement as said gunman's three cohorts found themselves clinging to anything nailed to the ship floor, attempting a rather chance possibility of barfing.

"Okay, that guy seriously needs therapy", Pablo replied, concern evident in his voice as he did so.

"You think", his remaining cohorts angrily asked him, reverting him to a state of awkward nervousness.

Yet for all of Emmett's suicidal tactics, it seemed as though they were paying off. For no sooner had their words echoed had he made a shot; a shot which rendered a large bruise into their fugitive's right side as he winced in pain. A wound which rendered him at a disadvantage and decreased his speed, a wound which resulted in a cocky smile from the Irish redhead herself.

"Perfect", Fanny replied in a rather cocky, almost evil sounding tone. "Go in fer' the kill Numbuh 886."

"Sorry, but I refer you to my first answer", the rational boy replied, his answer merely angering the redhead even more so than before.

"Oh, come on, we've got him runnin' scared. Just do it", she ordered, much to the dismay of the angered boy.

"Why? So you can jeopardize our lives and then take all the credit for it", he asked rather loudly, though his answer only produced a much darker, more angered looking Fanny than she's been prior.

"I gave ye' an order Ilyssa, now I suggest ye' take it or else", she stated, her voice low yet venomous and threatening.

"Why don't you stand down and take his word for it", Pablo angrily replied, his voice indicating that he'd had quite enough of her bitchy attitude, not that it seemed to matter to the deeply angered redhead as she stared at him with great animosity.

"Why don't you mind yer' own business", she screeched as she grabbed a hold of Ilyssa, attempting to highjack the steering wheel. Too bad for her though that the usually humble boy toppled himself upon her, wrestling for the wheel as well.

It's rather unfortunate however that none of them could see what was fast approaching them, save for only their crazed gunmen himself as his eyes widened in terrified shock.

"Uh...guys...", Emmett nervously questioned.

"What", the trio asked, anger clear in their tones as they momentarily frightened their usually cocky cohort.

"Well...uh...that", he nervously replied as he pointed in his direction, a direction with only a mere yet mighty oak tree in its path.

A collective choir of screams from the four cohorts, a hard hitting yet less damaging crash resulting in merely an explosion of one booster, a glimmer of hope for the surprised fugitive as he spotted a chance of escape, a chance he took as he made his way into the shady forest. Back upon the ship, things seemed okay if not somewhat shooken up, or at least it appeared that way to the concerned looking Pablo.

"Hey, are you guys okay", he asked, only to hear a collective sound of unison noises reach his cohorts lips. "Oh good."

"Are you okay Numbuh 86", he asked, only to feel the soft yet gruff hand make its way across his face.

"Idiot! Why did ye' try and stop me", Fanny screamed, her angered expression enough to signal her mood, yet also change the mood of her usually humble cohort.

"Well someone had to take control of the situation", he replied, his voice raising with budding anger.

"Oh, how "noble" of ye' Pablo; playin' the role of a divine hero despite yer' lack of promotion", she replied with venom in her voice.

"What? Okay, this has nothing to do with my position", he replied, more confused and flabbergasted than angry at this point.

"Oh, and I assume you tryin' te' take over my position isn't reassurin' that statement", she asked rather angrily.

"Only when you disregard the safety of your own subordinates", he angrily retorted back.

"Oh, how discreet. It's just too bad that ye' seem te' keep forgettin' that I'm still in charge of this ship! Therefore, I can dispose of ye' whenever I please", she replied in her usual tone of angered yet arrogant disregard, remarks which seemed to only further the anger budding within the tall boy.

"Alright then tell me "Sir"; just what is it that you'd have me do", he asked, anger more clearly defined in his voice as he did so.

"It's a shame ye' ask that, considerin' that you and the stooges will be sittin' the rest of this one out", Fanny replied with resounding arrogance as she pushed a small button, a button designed to deploy her personalized DOH-DOH the angered boy noted.

"Oh no, you're not taking this guy down alone", the angered boy replied as the DOH-DOH began its way to ground.

"Sorry, but you know how I am once me mind is made up", she replied in a much calmer tone as she turned away form him, throwing his way a small device he caught in his hand; a small communication device to be exact.

"Yeah, but I can;t just-"

" I am givin' ye a direct order Numbuh 686, now I suggest ye' take it or else", the Irish girl demanded, her shaky yet more commanding voice enough to bring the conflicted boy to a halt, enough to bring a small smile to her face. "Good boy..."

"Now if ye' excuse me, I have a fugitive te' catch...See ye' around dorks."

A simple sentence was all she needed to conclude her relations and ties, a simple sentence was all she needed to ensure her primary motives in such a situation. A simple sentence was all it took as she leaped from the ship, landing safely into the cockpit of her personalized DOH-DOH, taking off without much time to pass as her stubborn expression remained ever so evident upon her freckled face, and anguish and defeat rest upon his.

"Man, she just totally crossed the boarder into jackassville, didn't she", Emmett asked rather loudly despite his own confusion..

"Perhaps...but then again, I wonder if I would behave in such a manner on my last day", the rational boy calmly asked himself, a question which even the usually humble Pablo could not help but ponder briefly.

"Well, I sure know I wouldn't", the cocky boy replied, great confidence as he sat back in his chair rather relaxed.

"You keep telling yourself that", his cohorts replied, their unison voices filled with blunt disbelief at such a statement.

...

Impatience; it could drive a man insane and pester him with relentless glee. Had seconds gone by? Minutes? Hours? One could never truly say, not even Fanny as she sat perched atop her impressive mecha, her target nowhere to be seen. It was now that a groan escaped her solemn mouth, her impatience was a very thin balancing act to keep now as her emerald eyes became lit with frustration. Yet oddly enough, that frustration already seemed dominant within her eyes even before she'd left the ship. Sadly though, recalling such thoughts did nothing for her as she shook her head in disgust. Yet spotting her target about a mile away gave her a sense of renewal, a boost of confidence, even cockiness for that matter. In fact, it gave her the chance to show-off one last toy as she pressed a special button, preparing for change as the DOH_DOH began is transformation into an Eva-shaped DOH-DOH MECHA (complete with _Transformers_ transforming sound effects, and a Gunmen styled cockpit), her cocky grin ever so eminent upon her face as the large mecha continued its metamorphosis.

"Silence never seemed so peaceful" though Edison as he peaked his head out from outside the bushes. It seemed so calm, so peaceful, so secure as he took a step from outside his hiding place, a cocky grin eminent upon his face and within his eyes. Yet it were mere baby steps he could take before he felt himself collapse to the ground, yet one look from above could only induce a frightened look upon his face; a giant, multicoloured mech stood in front of him, it's pilot face's brimming with a smile even cockier in appearance than his could ever aspire to be.

"Well...look at what we have here", Fanny said, her voice as cocky as the look upon her freckled face. "Tell me Edison, do you know what today is?...A bad day ta' be a fugitive."

"Oh god", the frightened Edison replied as he pulled himself up to his feet, lucky enough to dodge a direct punch from the giant machine as he made his escape into the woods, angering the now unamused redhead.

"Don't think ye' hide from me ye' twit", she screeched aloud in her thick accent, dashing off to find him merely seconds later.

For Fanny, adrenaline had never felt so invigorating she tore through multiple trees to search for her target, the bulging movements of her DOH-DOH MECHA as swift and fluid as that of true flesh. "This is goin' te' be fun" was the thought that crossed her one track mind, her cocky smile still ever present upon her freckled face as she attempted to strike her target with a punch. Unfortunately for her, Edison proved a difficult opponent, able to somersault himself away from the large mechanical punch as it impact with ground. Bemusement was what stuck to the redhead's face, though quickly did it recede into anger as she jumped over the large crater.

Her second assault seemed more obvious as she pulled out a large riffle gun, the push of a small button being all it took to fire multicoloured chewie pellets at her fast moving target. Her cocky grin never once evaded her face as she continuously fired the gun, only to panic slightly upon the realization that she'd need to reload. Seeing an opportunity,

the fugitive unleashed his own grappling hook gun; able to knock the gun away from the mech hand, even damage its left side slightly as its pilot yelped with great surprise.

"Sir, are you okay", Pablo asked, his concerned voice muffled through the communicator's wonky connection. "Do you need back-up-"

"I'm fine", the Irish girl screamed into the communicator.

"Are you sure? You sound like you-"

"I'm fine! Now shut-up and mind yer' own business", she screeched as she started the DOH-DOH MECHA up once more.

" _Why_ ", asked a small, familiar voice which sent fear to Fanny's emerald eyes. " _Why is this job-_ "

"No...Not now...not when I'm so close...", she thought to herself, her inner voice so weak yet fearful.

" _But don't you like working with others_ ", her younger self asked rather innocently, her question generating fond memories the shocked redhead had kept of her teammates.

"Who needs them! I can catch dozens around those three put together", she screeched to her young self.

" _But if ye' can't work with others, then what's the point of being Head of Decommissioning_ ", her young self innocently asked, an innocent question which seemed to further derail the surprised redhead as she stopped momentarily, confusing her target.

"N-No...ye' don't understand...I...I have te' do this alone...", she explained, frustration clear upon her freckled face as she started up her DOH-DOH mech once more.

" _But why? To ensure yer' own pride_ ", she innocently asked her her stubborn yet disillusioned self.

"No!...That's not it...That's not it...", the Irish redhead replied, her inner voice a mix of frustration and sorrow.

" _Are you afraid of losin' what ye' love most in life_ ", she was asked once more by her young self.

"Of course not!...I just...I just have te' move on", the stubborn redhead explained.

" _Why? So you can achieve what yer' friend asked of ye_ '", she innocently asked her surprised older self as a flashback of Rachel from earlier asking her the very same question arose in her mind.

"No! That's not it", she screeched as she felt herself losing control of her mech, a subtle notice the young boy noticed. "I just...I just can't let her down..."

" _But she wants you to do what makes you happy_ ", her younger self innocently stated, the sorrow dripping from her young self now descending into budding anger, her grip upon the mech handles tightening with each passing second.

"Who cares about that", the Irish girl screeched as she attempted to chase her target once more.

" _If you say that, then why act so hostile towards that boy_ ", she innocently asked her older self, that single question enough to surprise her as f;ashes of Pablo encircled her mind very briefly.

"Well I can't...I can't just give it te' him willy nilly", she explained in mild frustration.

" _But you surrendered yer' old job_ ", her younger self innocently explained, sending her older counterpart into shock once more as flashes of her promotion encircled her head.

"But...But that was different...this job is...this job is...", the Irish redhead tried to answer, yet that answer seemed unreachable as her face became consumed by sorrowful frustration, losing control of her mech for a second time as Edison stopped to witness once more.

" _What is this job to you_ ", she was asked. Yet fear seemed to be all which consumed her as her life, her memories began flashing before her emerald eyes; frightening her, even confusing her.

"How should I know", Fanny screeched, unable to comprehend such confusion for much longer.

Yet as her grip upon reality seemed to slip even momentarily, so did the control she wielded over her mighty mech as it's fist collided with a tall oak tree. It was only shortly after that the oak tree made its way to the unforgiving ground, though while Edison found himself lucky enough to escape, the same could not be said for Fanny. Her eyes widen, her jaw dropped, she even screamed in terror as the tree took her mech with it, resulting in a harsh collapse to the ground.

It was only seconds later did the redhead open her eyes to see the dust particles dancing in mid-air, seconds later that she attempted to pull herself from the damaged DOH-DOH, only to find herself wincing in pain from a swelling right ankle. And indeed, it only took seconds for her to hear the static filled voice of her usually humble successor.

"Sir? Sir, can you hear me? Numbuh 86? Numbuh 86, do you read me", she heard the concerned Pablo ask as she began to reach for the DOH-DOH's hatchet.

"Yeah, I read ya'", she hastily replied as she began to bang on the hatchet with her bare fist.

"Oh, good. Are you alright", he asked rather curiously, reducing a round of eye rolling from his female superior.

"Oh sure, as long as ye' a consider a wrecked DOH-DOH and a sprained ankle equals alright", the Irish redhead replied rather bitchily as she finally managed to open the hatchet.

"True, but you've got no one to blame other than-"

"Yeah, yeah spare me yer' metaphors Ilyssa", she replied rather rudely as she crawled to the surface of the mech, beginning to view her surroundings rather hastily as she did so.

"So, what happened to Edison", Emmett asked rather curiously.

"He got away...or maybe not as we thought", she hastily replied upon spotting the injured fugitive running through the thick cloud of dust. "Listen up boys, I'm goin' after-"

"Oh no you don't Sir, not in your condition", the humble boy replied, his stern yet concerned tone enough to anger his female superior once more.

"Look; I appreciate yer' concern Pablo, but this is somethin' I have te' do on my own", Irish redhead explained as she removed the earpiece, her tone rather calm despite the budding anger she felt developing inside of her.

"What! But Sir, you can't just-"

Was all he could muster before his muffled voice met with her scornful boot, her look a mixture of anger and regret as she stared at the broken hardware momentarily.

"Sorry", Fanny replied in soft regret as she continued on her mission despite her injury. Determination ever present now in her emerald eyes as she slowly made her way to her destination; an old, abandoned power plant.

...

Cold, yet so oddly comforting. Darkening, yet so dimly lit. So narrow, yet so inviting. In short, the perfect hiding ground for the injured yet vital Edison. A clam yet serene attitude seemed to overtake, wash over him even as he proceeded to find a hiding spot.

"I wouldn't get so cozy if I were you, Tommy boy", said a thick, stern sounding Irish voice, the kind bold enough to frighten the young fugitive as he slowly turned to face his opponent.

Sure enough, his fears were reinstated by the sight of Fanny, her arms crossed as her body lay leaned up against the door frame, a stern yet threatening look upon her freckled face as she stared at him with intent.

"What?...But how did you know I was here", he asked, his voice a mix of fright and surprise.

"Don't flatter yer'self Edison; ye' may be an expert at stealth, but your actions are about as predictable as the Toilenator's", Fanny explained rather bluntly, no shame ever once proceeding her voice.

"Okay, fine. I admit it; you have bested me Numbuh 86", the fugitive charmingly stated, too unfortunate that the Irish redhead never bought into it.

"But I'd advise caution. After all, who's to say you won't end up in hot water with Numbuh 362, especially if you resort to brute force", he explained rather suavely, though never once did that stern look upon her face fade away.

"True, but let's be reasonable here. That's not her decision to make", she calmly explained, whipping out her MUSKET to aim at her opponent with threatening disposition in her eyes as her opponent smiled cockily at her. "Is it?"

The sound of old clutter, it was all which reverberated off the narrow walls as these two opponents stared, even lunged for one another menacingly, her trusty gun colliding with his ogmented block. The Irish girl was quick to take the first move, sending a back kick to his chest with a quick twirl to deliver a roundhouse kick his way. Though barely dodging the first kick, the slow reflex of her roundhouse gave him the advantage, grabbing hold of her booted foot rather confidently as he punched her square in the jaw. Fanny yelped in pain as she collapsed to the floor helmetless, her breath crisp with wincing noises as she felt fresh pain jab itself through her knee, though blessed it stop her as gave her opponent a menacing glare, even as he came at her with quick speed. Sliding her gun across the floor, the Irish redhead took her chance to somersault over her opponent, landing a hard hit to the ground before shooting him square in the arm joint with hot mustard, surprising the young fugitive though momentarily.

"Not bad. Though you don't seem on your A-Game today; did that boo-boo of yours shake you up a bit", he asked in an observant yet mocking manner.

"Spare me yer' smug observations ye' pansy", the Irish redhead stated as she twirled her gun in her fingers momentarily, her voice clear with annoyance.

"With gusto", he quickly remarked.

Though quick was he to move with great speed towards hi opponent, his speed proving an asset even as the redhead blocked his punch with her gun, flinging him halfway across the room as she proceeded to shoot hot mustard in his direction once more. Unfortunately, his quick reflexes resulted in a nifty back flip across the room. Yet even as Fanny flipped the gun over in his direction, her quick turn to catch the gun resulted in a misfire as he dodged once more. It was pattern that repeated itself for nearly several minutes, a pattern which only resulted in a frustrated Fanny.

"Damnit! His speed's too great te' make a direct hit", the frustrated redhead though to herself, her emerald eyes only further exposing such frustration as she missed another opportunity for victory.

"Still, I've got te' figure out a way te' beat him. If I don't, then-"

" _Why_ ", asked a familiar innocent tone, one which brought great fear to the redhead's emerald eyes. " _Why do you-_ "

"No! Not now...not now of all times", she thought to herself, grabbing her head in frustration as her firing ceased, though not gone unnoticed.

"What's with her", Edison thought to himself, confusion clear upon his face as he watched the veins forming on his captor's head begin to tighten.

" _Is it for glory_ ", asked the innocent voice.

"No", her older self replied back.

" _Fame_ ", she asked.

"No", the redhead immediately retorted.

" _Then why go through all of this for a single fugitive_ ", her younger self asked. It proved a merely innocent question, yet the outcome of its existence merely tightening the veins already present upon the frustrated girl's head.

"Who cares what my reasonin' is", she screamed within the depths of her mind, her attention diverting towards her confused yet cocky target once more.

Her eyes screamed of desperation, of sheer yet threatening determination as she lunged for her opponent once more. It's just too bad that his cocky smile indicated an advantage as he grabbed a hold of her trusted gun, punching her square in the jaw without much effort. Despite the shock of such a move, Fanny's determination proved fierce as she shot at her opponent once more, though no such luck came to her as he gracefully dodged such an attack, sending a

powerful kick to his opponent's stomach as she yelped in pain. Yet her relentlessness proved ever futile as she sent her own knuckle sandwich his way, only for the cocky bastard to catch it in his hand, twisting her arm with ease as she screeched in pain. Yet only a kick to the back, even a knee jab to the stomach could only increase such pain tenfold. Though so, pain was all she could feel coursing through her muscles as she felt her body being thrown across the room, colliding with a cement wall as a howling scream escaped her throat. She seemed defeated a she slid to the floor; her body covered in bloody bruises, even her vision a tad wonky as they came to witness a cocky looking Edison standing over her, his smile an assurance of his victory.

"Well it's been fun but...well...have a nice day Fanny", he replied, his tone embracing such cocky reassurance even as he took his leave.

Yet unbeknownst to him did the fiery redhead was attempting to mercilessly pull herself to her feet, her injured eyes spoke of desperation as she reached her hand out in his direction.

"Why?...Why not let him go", asked such a familiar innocent voice, yet such innocence seemed to intensify the redhead's desire as oppose to distract from it.

"No...I have te'...I have te'", Fanny thought to herself, a weak yet determined tone clear within her voice.

"But why?...Is it really for self-"

"No...No, I...I-"

"Maybe it's because yer' a good person-"

"No...No...I've never been a good person...", she admitted. It was such a sentence which could merely bring a light of fire to her emerald eyes, such a sentence to merely bring all her thoughts full circle.

"That's why...that's exactly why...", she thought to herself as her body rose from the floor to the ground beneath her booted feet, bringing curiosity to her opponent as he turned around to face his risen opponent.

"Hey bozo...I never gave ye' permission te' leave now, did I", Fanny asked, her fierce yet breathless tone enough to send a mild yet contained shock to his usually cocky face.

"No, but I doubt you have the strength for it", he replied, his cocky tone never enough to despair the fierce grimace upon his Irish opponent's face.

"We'll just see about that", the Irish redhead screeched rather loudly as she ran straight for her male opponent, giving her MUSKET a quick twirl before commencing to shoot in his face.

Indeed the push of the gun's forceful impact, the raw determination unfolding in front of his eyes, even the hot mustard dripping down his face was enough to surprise him, though not enough to discourage his goals as he lunged for his opponent once more. Though a swift punch he threw towards her, it could only be blocked as she took it into her own hand, a powerful kick from her booted foot enough to send him a few feet back as she took her own chance to lung towards him. Her quick punches may have been apprehended by such quick rise and ogmented blocks, yet nothing could prepare the surprised fugitive as he felt himself wincing in pain at the prospect of his arm being bent backwards, the powerful burst of mustard to his back never once helping any further.

Quickly, he made a fast paced move towards the exit, yet Fanny's gun made the quicker stretch as she shot his left arm. His second attempt to speed towards the control panel proved futile once more, for the fiery redhead's gun proved quick as it spun towards his direction, allowing for her a direct hit to his knee-cap. Despite the pain such injuries caused him, he made his final attempt for escape as he back flipped across his superior, landing gracefully to his own booted feet. Yet only fright could be seen dancing in his eyes as he saw a familiar yellow gun slowly twirling near him, a familiar redheaded female descending into a crouched position in front of him. Her eyes spoke of ferocious determination as she stared at him, catching the gun as she shot point blank to his stomach.

The blast in question felt strong enough to blow him to the floor, and sure it was as he collapsed to the ground seconds later. His stomach quenched with pain, and his eyes displayed a clear sight of fright as he watched the Irish redhead slowly approach him. Her eyes read of determined intent, her gun fixed for sudden movement even as he opened his mouth to speak.

"No...No wait, think about what you're doing", Edison suddenly stated, desperation clear in his voice even as she

approached him. "It's your last day in this position, right? You don't want your promotion, right? You can let me escap, say I got away."

"It won't really be a lie, just a loophole; a ticket to an everlasting game of cat and mouse between you and me", he explained, his desperate tone never once seeming to faze that determined stare upon her freckled face.

"After all; you couldn't survive without this job, could you? You need people like me in order to survive...to ensure your own self worth", he proclaimed, his desperate yet cocky expression clear as day to her even as she now stood to face him.

"You're right about the first part...but self worth had nothin' te' do with it", Fanny explained rather calmly, her softened emerald eyes, even the slow dropping of her gun enough to resurface the surprised expression in his eyes.

"What...", he asked, his tone whispered yet filled with surprise simultaneously. "But then why-"

"Because...all my life I've never been or done anythin' fer' anyone else...I've always been me' number one priority...But the goal of the Kids next Door; it motivated me, touched me, even made me desperate te' help it reach its goal..."

"That's why I was so afraid te' leave this post...perhaps that's why I even forgot...but now I realize that helpin' others comes in all different forms as corny as that may sound...", she explained; her soft yet honest sincerity enough to soften even the look of her captive's expression.

"Besides", the young redhead said as an arrogant smile returned to her face, a shocked Edison surprised to see her MUSKET aimed clear towards his forehead as she now sat down beside him. "The fun is in the mission, and I'd like te' thank ye' fer' givin' me one last taste of it."

"You bitch-", he angrily stated, only cut off seconds later as her gun now aimed itself directly in the centre of his forehead.

"Ah, save it for someone who cares", the Irish redhead stated, her arrogant tone clear in her voice as her cocky smile resurfaced onto her freckled face once more.

"Well, what a questionable position", replied a familiar, aloof tone, a tone familiar enough to surprise the young redhead as she turned her head in the opposite direction.

What entrapped her vision came as but a shock to her; standing in the doorway was her trio of loyal operatives. While Pablo and Ilyssa seemed surprised by such a sight, Emmett seemed more than angry given his expression, an expression which never lingered even as his superior brought herself to her feet.

"Oh great! First you rip-us off on the mission, and now you caught the fugitive! Who died and-"

"Ah put a sock in it and cuff im' ye' dolt, that's all yer' good for", the Irish loudly proclaimed, her bitchy yet arrogant tone ever prevalent as she shoved a pair of hand-cuffs into the crazed gunmens hands. "When yer' done, ye' can bring the little trickster te' the ship so we can set a course fer' home."

"Hold it Fanny; you seem a little more chipper. Are you feeling any better", Pablo asked, his aloof yet concerned tone enough to fill her emerald eyes with surprise, though one which did not last for very long as they reverted to their usual angered glaze.

"Oh relax Pablo, ye' worry way too much about others. Just a pity ye' can't spare any of that concern fer' yerself'", she replied rather arrogantly, brushing past him as she did so.

Though in truth, Ilyssa and Emmett seemed more confused than ever, only Pablo himself could gradually form a smile onto his face as watched his female superior, a small yet evident smile upon her freckled face as she made her way back towards their impressive vessel.

...

Frustration, irritation, distraction; these were merely few of the words to describe the mental state of the young supreme leader Rachel as she sat slouched in her office chair. Her chocolate eyes spoke of unfocused attention, even her tilted head spoke of a wandering mind despite the pen in her hand and the document laying in plain sight. Though honestly, how could one not feel such distraction as their mind could only wander to places unknown. Yet only shortly after did her mind return from such wandering as the sound of her office door opening caught her attention, her eyes

fixed terror at the sight she witnessed within her door frame; her good friend Fanny, bruised and injured despite the small smile evident upon her freckled face.

"Fanny" Rachel yelped, her voice a tone of deep concern as she rushed towards her injured friend. "Oh my god, are you alright? You're wounds aren't-"

"Oh relax lass, if I was really injured, I'd probably be panicin' myself by now wouldn't I", Fanny asked, her cocky yet casual tone managing to catch the young blonde off guard in realization.

"Oh right, of course. How silly of me", she replied, a sweet yet mild tone of embarrassment clear in her voice as she spoke. "So, I presume that the former Numbuh 497 has been apprehended?"

"Are ye' kiddin? He's bein' hauled into the Decomissionin' chamber as we speak", the Irish girl replied with great confidence.

"Excellent. Now I know I shouldn't pry so soon, but...have you given some thought towards my earlier suggestion", the young girl asked her Irish friend in polite sincerity.

Though taken aback by such a direct question, the young redhead could only take a mere few seconds as she cleared her throat, only able to speak up seconds later.

"Better announce Numbuh 686's promotion along with mine, that is if ye' haven't changed it yet", she casually asked as her words brightened those chocolate orbs of her blonde friends.

"Oh Fanny, that's wonderful", Rachel responded with great joy as she encased her friend in a tight hug, a hug her usually stubborn friend came to accept despite her initial resistance. "I knew you'd make the right decision."

"Yeah...thanks lass...Wait a minute! Ye' mean te; tell me that you knew all along which choice I'd make", Fanny asked in great anger, breaking the hug momentarily as she came to spot the aloof look present upon her friend's face.

"Perhaps...The important thing is that you made the right decision on your own, without any influence", the young girl sweetly replied, pulling her friend back into their loving hug as she did so.

Truthfully, the Irish girl could only induce eye rolling to such a cover-up, and yet only a mere smile could escape her face as she embraced herself in such a loving hug once more.

...

A nervous tinge she felt course her veins as she heard the echo of her bulky boots, a nervous tinge she felt zip up her spine as she gulped back a slew of saliva. That nervousness could be seen in her eyes, even in her body language as she made her way towards a grand entrance hall; an entrance hall which opened towards a stadium harbouring thousands of familiar faces and voices.

Yet their chatter ceased the instant she made her presence aware within the stadium's boundaries; their eyes lay locked upon her, even when she moved their gaze never faltered. Yet only a mere grimace and a small sigh could cover the nervous tinge she felt coursing through her body. A nervous tinge not even curable by a walk up the small flight of stairs to the tiny stage upon the field, a tinge certainly not even curable by a warm smile from either her blonde friend Rachel or even her trio, only a nervous grin she could deliver to them as her friend turned to face the rather large crowd.

"Good afternoon fellow Kids Next Door", Rachel greeted, her voice loud yet calm and enthusiastic.

"As you know, today's inauguration consists of not one, but two promotions. Our first concerns our very own Numbuh 86 finally taking up the mantle of Global Tactical Officer, while our second concerns her very own subordinate and successor; Numbuh 686."

"The two who stand before you are representations of success; of long nights of hard and strenuous work, defending our future generations from possible threats and runners. And even a multitude of villains on a daily basis, and all without a cookie break no less."

"Now with that announcement, I would like to begin the inaugurations; Numbuh 86, would you be so kind as to administer the inauguration of your subordinate first", she politely asked her dazed looking friend.

"What! Oh, ah...Yes, Sir", the Irish redhead replied, her voice panicky, almost as if she were caught off guard.

Without a second thought or sound, the stubborn redhead made her way towards her humble cohort. His nervous stare, her threatening glare, even the tensed corrupted air lasted mere seconds as she opened her mouth to speak.

"So Numbuh 686, ye' intend te' take me job, do ye'", Fanny asked, her suspicious tone a perfect match for her aloof stare, and the perfect match even to startle the humble boy.

"Yes, Sir" Pablo replied, his serious tone unable to cover the nervousness clear in his tone as that aloof stare upon his superior's face never wavered.

"Very well then...Pablo Swintenzberg; do you swear te' honour the code of conduct, to eliminate all potential teenage threats to the Kids Next Door? Te' show no mercy te' those desperate for escape, and te' only take cookie breaks when it's necessary", she asked, her loud yet serious tone enough to waver a serious face upon her humble cohort.

"Cross my heart, and hope to die", he proudly proclaimed, loud enough for all to hear.

"Very well then, I hearby officially promote ye' te' Head of Decomissionin'", she calmly proclaimed with great pride, attaching to his suit an honorary badge of promotion, though not even a cheering crowd could cease her from shaking his hand in acceptance.

"Oh, and one last thing Pablo", she stated, catching the attention of the newly promoted leader.

"Yes, Sir", he asked, surprised by the sudden notion of her lips to his ear.

"Only go soft when ye' need te'", she whispered into his ear, yet such words could not induce any more shock for him as those words could. In fact, his shocked expression merely wavered seconds after she came to face him once more.

"Thank you Fanny", Pablo replied, his sincere smile enough to produce a smile upon his own superior's lips.

"Don't mention it", the Irish redhead casually replied, patting him on the back as she turned to face her own smiling superior.

"Now then Numbuh 86; over the years, you have proven yourself a loyal and dedicated operative, one who has earned her rightful promotion. With that said, do you swear allegiance to your job Numbuh 86? To govern your fellow operatives without fail, without unjust cause, and without rest, except for cookie breaks", Rachel asked, her calm yet authoritative tone one to never falter the stern looking redhead.

"Are you sure", asked a familiar, innocent tone. A tone which could only merely surprise the young redhead this time, even bringing her a calm smile of assurance upon her freckled face.

"Cross me' own heart, and hope te' die", Fanny replied, her humorous tone and gesture enough to signify her answer for the smiling blonde.

"Very well then, I hereby officially promote you to the official position of Global Tactical Officer", the young blonde proudly proclaimed, she herself providing a pin of promotion for her dear friend.

"Congratulations, Fanny", she sweetly proclaimed, her simple gesture of reaching out her hand enough to put a smile upon her Irish friend as she went to take it into her own.

A cheering crowd (well, save for a booing Wallabee), a collection of warm faces, even a shiny new badge of acceptance. It felt comforting for the Irish redhead, comforting enough for her to at least smile with sweet sincerity; in her heart, she felt that she had made the right decision.

End Transmission


	4. Faith

The Kids Next Door Daily Life Series

Entry: Patton

Faith

A gentle breeze; it would be perfect if not for the crisp bite which swept across the beautiful yet barren winter land we call the Arctic. A hindrance for some, but a usual custom for a kid such as Patton, or Drill Sergeant Supreme Numbuh 60 as he made his way across the winter ice land, aided only by his jet pack. Yet contemplation seemed to run thin across his face as his flight progressed, confused as his mind began to wonder towards memories; memories of a beautiful sunset, memories of lush grass, memories of a time when was smaller, and still able to laugh and chat with the one he called grandpa.

" _So, things have been going well for you in the Cadets you say", asked the ageing Conrad Drilovsky, his old yet kind smile enough to brighten the young Patton's face and fill him with enthusiasm._

" _Yeah, it's been great; today we learned how to do a side-thrust kick. Of course, I came in at top of the class", the young boy replied, his cocky attitude enough to release a chuckle from his elder._

" _Oh, it brings me back to my glory days. Although, I'm just glad to hear you're enjoying yourself so far", the elder replied. "So, have you made any new friends so far", he asked as silence overtook their conversation momentarily._

" _Ah...not really...There's this one girl named Rachel, she's pretty cool...But I don't know about everyone else...In fact, they kind of annoy me...", the young boy explained as his grandfather turned to face him._

" _Let me guess; they all treat it like it's a game", he asked, knowing he'd hit bullzie as he watched Patton's face lit up._

" _Yes! I don't even get it; if we were Vietnam troops they'd think twice before running around like chickens with their heads cut off", the raven haired boy complained, anger clear upon his face as he did so._

" _True, but don't you think you're judging them a bit too quickly", the ageing elder asked his angered grandson._

" _Well why shouldn't I! Yeah, being a Kids Next Door operative is fun and all, but it's also serious with a lot of hard work, and if they can't see that-"_

" _But if one man can't see past the faults of another, how can he be expected to believe in another", asked the wise yet gentle Conrad, a question which could only muster a deep look of confusion upon his grandson's face then, and even within present time._

"It's been awhile since I've thought about that...I wonder if grandpa might be trying to tell me something", the young Drill Sergeant wondered, confusion clear upon his usually relaxed looking face.

Yet through inhaling a nice, deep breathe of Arctic air could that rare smile return to his face momentarily, his black spikes blowing in the wind as he made a soft landing upon a small deck i the middle of nowhere. But as Patton opened the door, only one face stood to greet him; the unusually angry face of his friend and second-in-command Jeffery, or Numbuh 600.

"Good Morning Sir, you're late", Jeffery replied with sarcastic anger, allowing for the usual smirk to graze his raven haired friend's face as he made his way into the impressive cavern that was the Kids Next Door's Training Base.

"Yeah, once in two years, how tragic", Patton said with cocky sarcasm as he and his friend made their way to the elevator, walking past hundreds of working operatives.

"Well you shouldn't just ignore it", the blue eyed boy replied as they stepped aboard the elevator, pushing the button to make their way down.

"Oh, you mean like how I ignore you everyday", the young Drill Sergeant replied with cocky sarcasm, only to feel somewhat guilty as he watched the look in his friend's eyes turn red with irritation.

"J-Just kidding", he said, his voice reaching a high register as he attempted to save himself. "What I meant to say was every hour, on the hour."

"That's better", the blue eyed boy replied, his reaction enough to almost induce laughter from his usually cocky yet stoic friend.

"So tell me private, just what is on the schedule for today", he asked, falling straight into his Sergeant persona as passion filled him.

"Only the hottest place on the continent Sir; Mount Fiery Pit. Think your cadets can handle it", his friend asked him with deep enthusiasm, completely oblivious to the disappointed look in his friend's black eyes.

"Let's just wait and see...", the young boy replied, his deep tone enough to bring confusion to his carefree friend.

Good for him he could not bear witness to the scowl atop the young Drill Sergeant's face, his black eyes focused upon three individuals as he walked forward. In the middle stood a plump yet excitable looking child named Tommy, yet he stood not alone. To his left stood a timid yet sweet looking girl, a blonde child named Sonia, and to his right stood a confident, silent looking boy named Lee. They chatted as any kids would do, unable to keep quiet as impatience held its grasp upon them, a sight which could only hinder the raven haired boy's furrowed eyebrows as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Attention", he yelled, the young trio quick to silence as they stood in a straight line, seemingly almost fearful of their instructor.

"Cadets Next Door reporting for duty, Sir", the trio chimed as they gave firm salutes to their approaching instructor.

"At ease cadets", he instructed, allowing for them to firmly lower their salutes. "Now, today marks your third week as cadets; a remarkable time when-"

"Ooh, ooh, I have a question", Tommy stated in a loud, impatient tone, releasing a sigh from the raven haired boy.

"Yes, Cadet Tommy", he asked rather unenthusiastically.

"How come we can't get better beds? They're so hard I can feel the bones in my back beginning to sigh", the plump boy complained, only for it to generate a mere scawf of annoyance from his young instructor.

"You cadets are all the same; too soft and sheltered for your own good, as if a little extra work would kill you. Well, I'm happy to inform you that your beds will remain nice and firm for future reference", the raven haired boy answered, his cocky vibrato enough to anger the young cadet.

"What! Oh come on-"

"No problem Numbuh 60; we won't mention it again, honest", said sweet yet timid Sonia, her response enough to garner a mild smirk from her young instructor.

"Protecting your fellow operative from shooting his mouth off, I find that rather honourable in a woman; good work cadet Sonia", he confidently replied, his response enough to leave a smile on her face despite the less than pleased look Tommy was sporting.

"Teacher's Pet", he angrily whispered, annoying her in the process.

" Oh, so I shouldn't have tried to cover for you", she whispered back, only for another to catch her whispered reply.

"Shut your pie holes, cadets", their superior screeched, frightening them long enough for them to revert to their quiet states from before.

"Now, I hope you've all prepared yourselves for today's training session" Patton asked in a rather cocky fashion, his eyes lit with curiosity as he paced up and down, eyeing his rather eager cadets.

"Oh please, I'm ready for anything after having already beaten Father once", Tommy replied in a confident fashion, not that his instructor seemed to care.

"A fine operation indeed cadet Tommy...it's just to bad it won't be going on your resumes any time soon...", he casually replied.

"What", the young trio asked in unison, their tones a matching chorus of surprise as their faces read of disbelief.

"Well, you know how it is; operations involving cadets can't be classified as actual mission. And besides, you failed to report any collateral damage done to the base", he explained, though such explanations could only anger his cadets more than it could sooth them.

"So? We still whooped Father's butt, along with his other minions and proved our potential", the plump boy explained, his angered tone ever prevalent as he walked towards his stern looking instructor. "You really think-"

"Back in line cadet", the young boy barked, terrifying his cadets long enough for him to obey orders as he took his place once more with his friends.

"You cadets really are something; One lucky shot at defeating Father and you think you're all hot stuff, huh?"

"No...but even cadets shouldn't be deprived of their achievements", the little blonde girl replied, her determined tone and expression merely not enough to deteriorate her superior's pride or decision.

"A mere act of service will get you nowhere. Kids Next Door operatives must be swift, cunning, skillful, and above all else have fine sense of the enemy's motives", he explained with a great sense of pride in his voice.

"Yeah, but it's funny you say that since you're the one who believed the distress signal", the plump boy pointed out, unaware of the deep yet unsettling look of anger forming in Patton's eyes as he said such words.

"So...you think you're Kids Next Door material, do you? Well, let's see if you still think that after a little step into our own hellhole", the raven haired boy responded, his fierce tone and angered eyes evident as he stood in front of his ever stubborn student.

"Cool", Lee said, his enthusiasm ever so evident in his cool yet casual tone.

"Yes, you say "cool" now Cadet Lee, but you won't think so once you've had a step into..Mount Fiery Pit", the young boy replied with such cocky delight in his tone as he pushed a small button with great pride.

A button which upon reveal, lead towards the hellish place Mount Fiery Pit had gained in legend amongst those who had dared to survive its environment. Most former cadets could describe ice walls accented by red light, a pool of hot, molten lava bubbling below steep yet tall and mighty stepping stones carved of ice, even the small, insignificant child's doll laying atop the very final stone at the very back. Yet what most former cadets could not describe was the mere emotion etched upon the trios individual faces as they gazed at such a sight; terror.

"You're mission objective today is simple; rescue the fugitive as quickly as your flabby bodies can carry you. You fail the instant one of your flabby bodies hits the lava", Patton explained, a great sense of cocky pride in his voice as he did so. "So...any question?..."

"Yeah, when can we start", Tommy asked with great confidence despite the terrified expression he so desperately tried to hide.

"Uh, Tommy, I don't think-"

"Good. Let's go", the little wannabe replied with great enthusiasm as he jumped down onto the first stone, leaving his friends astonished and uncertain of what to do before simultaneously jumping down onto their own separate stones.

At first, the trio was quick to move at their own pace; running across each individual ice stone before carefully hopping over to the next one. In short, a walk in the park. Though little did any of them realize their instructor watching them, his cocky grimace still evident upon his face as he watched his cadets make their way across such dangerous stones, only to open his mouth soon after.

"Oh, by the way Cadet, I advise you look out for-"

But it was too late. For before such a warning could even reach Sonia's ears, she found herself face to face with a giant burst of unexpected lava shooting straight up into the sky, terrifying her enough for her to fall off the giant stone to her fiery doom. Despite his concern, Lee made his own attempt to escape a similar fate, but to no avail. Though in dangerous peril they found was averted for both of them as a pair of giant metal claws came to their rescue, nearly seconds before they were to come face to face with danger. Though seeing such a display fuelled the determination deep inside Tommy as he dashed towards the back stone, darting his way past the lava bursts at brake neck's speed

before finally making his way atop that last stone. Quick to untie the doll, the nerdy boy went to turn the other way before seeing the woven threads melted by rising lava. It was enough to frighten him, enough to make him slip, enough for him to scream as he fell to his doom. Though quickly was he saved by giant claws, carried safely to high grounds, into the face of a displeased looking Patton.

"So...how did I do", Tommy asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice as his instructor's face remained unchanged.

"How did you do? How did you do?...Why don't you ask the burnt remains of this "innocent bystander", how you did", he screamed in Tommy's face, causing him to shake a quiver momentarily.

"Umm...8 out of 10", the little boy asked, a tinge of nervousness still clear in his voice as he did so.

"Well, I guess you can't expect much from cadets on scoring; first thing tomorrow, you'll redo this entire training course", the raven haired boy sternly commanded, much to the dismay of the anger forming on Tommy's face.

"What", he screamed in disbelief as he jumped to his feet, catching the attention of his instructor. "But I completed the mission objective!"

"True, but I doubt you'd get a free pass with the damsels head blown off, now would you", he asked the angered boy.

"No, but since it's just a simulation I'd at least offer some credit for effort", he angrily stated, merely provoking anger to form in his superiors black eyes.

"So...you think you know more than seasoned veteran, huh? Well, I advise you put a little more faith in me cadet before you go making that assumption", the young Drill Sergeant replied, his low yet angered tone merely not enough to wipe the angered face off his plump little student.

"Well put some more faith in me and my friends and then we'll talk",Tommy angrily replied.

"Very well then; you're dismissed for now cadets, return in 1300 hours", the young Drill Sergeant barked towards his students.

"Yes Sir", the trio replied, mostly with uncertainty in their unionized tones.

Quick were the trio, and even their instructor to go their own separate ways temporarily. Yet not so evident to either one were the angered expressions carved upon Tommy's young face, and just as fairly, Patton's.

...

Frustration; it was all which seemed to cloud Patton's mind as he opened the door to his office, a tidy yet firm environment fit to hold such a manly interior. Yet his black eyes depicted that not even a fine environment such as this was enough to allude his current mood, even as he walked over towards his desk.

Quick was he to open the drawer containing a small but firm sketchbook, pulling out a finely sharpened pencil as he sat in his chair and began to draw. A tense ferocity still lingered in his eyes as he attempted to sketch a majestic looking polar bear, yet that ferocity only had him tearing that piece of paper out to sketch again on the next page. Yet five minutes later, an unfixable slop of the eyes made him rip the page out to start anew once more. Five more times did he repeat this before groaning in frustration as he sat up from his chair. Quick was he to walk over towards giant, orange punching bag hanging from the ice ceiling, his frustrated yet ferocious look still clear in his eyes as he punched the water-filled bag. It usually felt good, though not today as he continued to assault the bag, his investment in his various punches and kicks so intense he did not even notice the presence of his dear friend entering his medium sized office.

"Hey man! A brought you some hot cocoa", Jeffery happily chirped, making his way towards his friend and superior's desk before stopping to stare at the sketch he had created merely minutes ago.

"Ooh, nice drawing", the blue eyed boy remarked with great admiration. "I had no idea you could draw dogs so well. Must be your speciality, huh?"

"No offence, but do dogs have a lack of tail", Patton remarked rather rudely as he sent a few more jabs towards the bag, angering his friend until he gave the drawing a closer inspection.

"Oh...right...silly me", he replied, a nervous chuckle in his voice before turning to face his determined friend still lost in his own world.

"Still upset about this morning, huh", Jeffery asked as he walked up towards his friend.

"Gee, what was your first clue", the young boy replied, and air of sarcasm to his tone as he delivered a few more jabs towards the bag once more.

"Well, I can sympathize, but maybe this is a sign that you might need to soften up a bit", the blue eyed boy suggested.

"Jeff, we've been through this before; it's out of the question", the raven haired boy calmly replied as he turned to face his friend.

"Well, why not", he asked his friend in mild but calm confusion.

"Why not? Jeff, you saw what he did back there", he retorted, his obvious frustration beginning to reemerge in his tone.

"Yeah, but he did a pretty good job, the accidental doll head burning aside", his friend calmly replied.

"Oh, and what if it were real? Would you want to reward him then", he asked his friend rather sternly.

"Oh god, are you really going to be this strict with regulations? Lighten up for once man", he said to his friend, feeling himself becoming more frustrated by the second.

"Oh and how should I act around them? Be all hunky-dorey? Make sure they never learn anything like Mrs. Jewels", the young boy asked in frustration, further aggravating his usually easy-going friend in the process.

"I never said either of those things", the blue eyed boy replied as he felt the frustration building in his voice and in his veins.

"Oh please, you might as well just go ahead and say that", Patton replied in a now anger filled tone.

"Well on offence, but don't you think you should lay off the strictness? I mean yeah, they've made some mistakes. But other than that, they're doing fine", Jeffery explained in a frustrated manner, though his friend seemed unmoved.

"Not even for a free cocoa Jeff; what those cadets need to learn is discipline, they need to learn restraint and danger", the young Drill Sergeant explained, his frustrated yet angry tone clear as his friend stared at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, I think they already got the danger part when they risked their lives to whoop Father's butt", the blue eyed boy replied in disbelief.

"That's not good enough", the young boy said, his frustrated yet whispered tone enough to surprise Jeffery.

"Not good enough", he asked in a rather surprised tone.

"Yes! I mean I'm the Drill Sergeant, right? I'm the one who should decide the protocol for what it means to be an operative, right? So until I see honour, courage, decency, and accurate timing for cookie breaks will I be satisfied", Patton explained, his determined yet angered tone leaving him breathless as silence encased the two momentarily.

"But should your approval really be so hard to earn", the blue eyed boy asked, his tone low yet innocent and sincere.

Yet with that one simple question, Patton felt realization overtake him. Surprise desperately fighting a storm of stubbornness lay deep in his black eyes, and even ran on endlessly in his head as he he stood there, lost for an answer. Yet not even the search for an answer could distract these two boys from a piercing scream coming from outside his office, sending shock down down their spines as they went to investigate.

...

"And so then my dad says: "That's right, Andrew Scarlet's my name; ask me again, and I'll tell you the same"", said the bubbly Sonia as she laughed alongside her friend Lee.

"Here you go guys; two hot chocolates", said a voice which managed to interrupt their little giggle fest to draw their

attention towards their disappointed looking friend Tommy.

Quiet were they to take their mugs of cocoa as their plump friend went to sit himself in front of his own mug, yet they couldn't help but notice something as they went to thank him.

"Um...Tommy, we both asked for marshmallows in ours", the sweet blonde girl softly spoke.

"Yeah, not cool", replied the disappointed sounding Lee.

"What?...Oh yeah, sorry about that guys. But don't worry, I'll get them for you next time", Tommy replied, attempting to put on his best chipper tone despite his friend's disbelief.

"You're still upset about this morning's training session, aren't you", she asked as her fiend tensed up at the question.

"What? No, of course not. Why would I-", he began to say, only to feel guilt rise inside of him as his blonde friend stared at him, disbelief clear in her purple eyes as she did so.

"Okay, fine. What was your first clue", the plump boy asked, his tone filled with frustration and disappointment.

"I'd rather not say, but you're being out of it ever since our dismissal would be a dead giveaway", the blonde girl explained to her disgruntled friend.

"Well can you blame me? He thinks he's SO great just because he comes from a long line of heroes, as if that makes us inferior to him or something", the plump boy complained as he took a sip of his Hot Cocoa.

"Tommy, that's his job. And besides, aren't you the one constantly proclaiming that Numbuh2 is your big brother every five minutes", she asked as suspicion built in her eyes, suspicion which made her plump friend frown in realization.

"Yeah, well...He still shouldn't overlook our credentials", he complained as Sonia took a sip of her cocoa.

"I don't like him dismissing our talents any more than you do, but let's face it Tommy; all we can do is just accept it", she calmly explained to him, even knowing that his disappointed face would not disappear any time soon.

"Well why should we? For all we know, he could be plotting to make sure we don't even get into the Kids Next Door. Or worse, bad evaluations", the nerdy boy remarked with convinced passion, oblivious to the eye rolling the young girl was giving him.

"You can say whatever you want, but I don't think he's as bad as you say he is...In fact, he seems...troubled to me...", the blond e girl softly explained, catching the attention of her two male friends.

"Troubled? How would you even know", Tommy asked, confusion clear upon his face and in his tone.

"Because I looked into his eyes", she explained, yet her two friends seemed just as confused as ever.

"Huh", the plump boy asked, speaking for both Lee and himself.

"Well, what I mean is that I can tell a lot about a person if I look into their eyes. Looking into Numbuh 60's eyes made me view a troubled soul; a soul who wants justice, but still feels alone in his quest. A soul who wants to say what's always on his mind, but is constantly holding back how he truly feels about something or someone...", replied the sweet blonde, her low yet observant tone enough to render both boys silent momentarily.

"Woah...Deep...", replied the usually stoic Lee, his tone of admiration enough to annoy Tommy.

"Lee, don't just take her side like that", he remarked, his annoyed tone enough to make the stoic boy chuckle in nervous laughter.

"Well even what you say is true, I'll need a little respect from him before I can give any back", the nerdy boy replied, his stubborn resolve clear even in his usually nasally tone.

"For your sake, I hope that's all it takes", Sonia replied as she went to take another sip of her cocoa.

Yet not even the mere sip of cocoa could even be savoured as s knife-piercing scream sent shock waves throughout the room, shock waves which could only terrify the sweet blonde as it filled the two boys with suspicious curiosity.

...

All seemed as quiet as the concept of silence could hope to achieve, and yet there in lie the problem; a base operated solely by children could possibly hope to achieve such a silent state. A fact which both Patton, and even Jeffery had to abide by as their heads slowly determined the area, their feet slowly descending to tiptoe motion as the door slowly closed behind them. It's just too bad for them that an apparent sound unmitigated the room, a sound which could only make the blue eyed boy giggle as his friend and superior stared at him in confusion.

"Well look at that, I never would have figured those boots were so hard to break in", Said Jeffery as he giggled some more, allowing for his raven haired friend to scowl in disbelief.

"Right, as if your boots are any squeakier than mine", Patton replied, his harsh yet irritated tone not enough to cease the snickering look upon his friend's face.

"Yeah, say what you will...squeaky", he blue eyed boy remarked, his continued laughter enough to further that annoyance building inside his good friend, at least that is he took control of that anger.

"Okay, fine, shoot your mouth off. I just hope you're prepared to-", the young boy began to reply in mischievous re pore, or at least until his face froze with shock and his legs took a halt, stopping Jeffery mid-talk as well.

"Hey, what's the big idea Patton!...Patton?...Patton?...Hello-"

Yet even he became as silent as a lamb upon witnessing such a sight; fellow operatives, hundreds of them. They were lying down on the floor, lifeless. A sight which demonstrated the terror clear upon their faces, though was Patton's terrified expression to change from that to determined anger.

"Jeff, on your knees, now", he sternly barked as he did so.

"Right", the blue eyed boy replied, soon following suit alongside his friend.

Quick the two were to drop to their knees, crawling along the floor as they checked for signs of alertness, even signs of mild spoken speech. Determination seemed clear in their eyes and even upon their faces as they searched for such signs, though Jeffery's face seemed not as stoic nor concerned as his friend Patton's seemed to be as he continued his own search, his determined expression beaten every so often by a regretful face.

"How could this have happened", the raven haired boy asked, his tone and expression demonstrating a clear mix of confusion and regret.

"I don't know, but at least we don't have to worry about any obituaries; they're all still alive", the ditzy boy replied with great enthusiasm, further angering his already provoked friend.

"I know they're still alive you moron", he screamed, causing his friend to shiver in fear upon hearing such words. Though both boys could not deny the sound of someone groaning, the sound of a particular face groaning; Peter, or Numbuh 44B.

"Peter", Patton said rather desperately as he sat his comrade up upon the cool, ice wall. "Numbuh 44B! Numbuh 44B, can you hear me soldier! Numbuh 44B!"

"Sir...Peter said, his weak voice still hearble despite the drowsiness he felt overtaking him.

"Oh, thank god. What happened here", asked Patton rather anxiously.

"Well...it all started when-"

"Oh just skip the details soldier, just tell me what's going on around-"

"Okay! Sheesh, talk about impatient", the snappy twin replied in mild irritation.

"Sorry soldier, but we don't have much time. Now tell me...who did this to you", the young Drill Sergeant asked in a more controlled tone, his sleepy looking comrade taking a short breath before speaking.

"It was...It was...", was all he could muster as his eyelids drooped shut, a sight which sent panic racing through his superiors very blood stream.

"Peter? Peter, hang in there! Peter", the young boy cried out in desperation, anger clear upon his face as he felt helpless.

Not soon after though did the raven hair boy let out a scream as he felt a thin, sharp pain sink into his upper left arm momentarily. Catching a glimpse of the small perpetrator, he wasted no time punching his fist into it as it collided with the ice wall, wasting not even seconds to pick up the small creature as he stared at it in confusion.

"Patton! Are you okay", Jeffery asked as he scurried over towards his friend, concern clear in his tone as he did so.

"I think so. But take a look at this Jeff", Patton casually yet curiously replied as his friend took his order.

What he found himself staring at was a small bee, with standard yellow and black strips, wings and even delicate blue eyes. What was odd though about this particular bee was the odd placement of its stinger still intact despite having stung his friend merely a minute or so ago, and the odd mechanical blue sparks that were spewing from its dead body. What truly caught his attention though was the label on its bottom.

"ACME Adult Corporation", the blue eyed boy said in confused unison with his raven haired friend.

"Hmm, what kind of person makes a company that designs weapons made to be used against kids", he asked as Patton took a more cautious look at the little guy, frowning soon afterwards as he did.

"Oh gee, who do you want to bet", he asked his friend rather bluntly as he held up the machine's bottom, pointing out the obvious " A Division of Father Co.", tag line underneath it.

"Oh, I guess I should have seen that one coming, huh", the ditzy boy asked, a nervous chuckle escaping his lips as he did so.

"Doesn't matter now Jeff. Let's get going before...", the noble Drill Sergeant said in a determined fashion, only to feel faint as he collapsed to his knee once more.

"Hey, are you okay man", the blue eyed boy asked, concern clear in his tone as he watched his friend shake off the wooziness he seemed to be feeling.

"I'm fine. Now come on, we probably don't have much time", he said, pushing himself up to his feet despite the concern clear upon his friend's face.

"Patton, that bee probably did something to you when it stung you, why risk it", he asked his noble friend, only to get a small void of silence before his friend turned to face him.

"Because if I know Father, and I think I do, he and his lackeys probably won't mind having some extra dinner guests", the young boy explained, a tinge of worry clear in his eye despite the strong determination that burned within them.

...

The pitter patter of small footsteps, it was all that could be heard as the trio made their way through the vast corridors. Though at this point, such small children could care less about perpetrators as their heads circled the surrounding area, the fallen bodies of fellow comrades enough to carve expressions of fright and fear into their faces.

"I don't like this Tommy, maybe we should turn back", Sonia suggested, her fearful tone enough to garner the attention of her friend and fellow cadet as he turned to face her.

"Oh come on, Sonia, this is our chance to find the bad guys and hand them over to Numbuh 60", Tommy replied, his cheerful tone unable to match up with the terrified expression upon his face.

"At this point, I;d rather worry about ourselves than worry about proving something", she replied, her terrified voice unable to change the opinion of her friend.

"Oh nonsense; this isn't about proving anything, it's about saving the sanctity of this base, and about creaming the enemy into flayed minion", the little boy explained, his enthusiasm unmatched as he tried to desperately to encourage his own two friends.

"I wouldn't count on that brat" replied a voice which sounded all too familiar to Tommy as he simultaneously gazed at the ceiling with his friends.

Sure enough, his suspicions were true as he stood in terror at the two beings who floated above their small group; the first a tall, lanky but still petite black girl named Cree. Floating besides her stood a tall, handsome yet menacing looking blonde boy named Chad. Their looks were menacing,their body lay covered in black ninja armour, and their body language spoke of dirty business that needed attendance, even as the manipulative black girl went to speak.

"Awe, would you look at that; looks like these are the only brats Numbuh 60's qualified to babysit on a daily basis", Cree said with sarcastic delight.

Yet even her villainous laugh was not enough to make the little wannabee hero back down as he stood his ground, his heroic face and attempt to hide the face of a scared little boy as he opened his mouth to speak.

"As a matter of fact, we are; why you're looking at Numbuh 60's shining stars in the cadet force, guaranteed to whoop your hines", he said, his heroic tone unfortunately not enough to terrify the young African American girl as she had herself another good hardy laugh.

"Don't hold your breath kid", she replied rather coldly.

"Well, you're one to talk about holding breath...Mrs. Future Gilligan", he snarkily replied, sending both shock, and budding anger down Cree's spine as those words played themselves in her head once more.

"How do you know about that", she asked, hr voice calm yet clearly teetering on the verge of anger.

"My big brother Hoagie told me all about it. Oh don't worry though, he said that in five years he can probably sweeten the deal for you", he explained rather casually, though it was obvious to anyone that this point, her berserk button had been pushed real hard.

"Why you little", she screeched as she lunged for the plump boy, only to be intercepted as Chad grabbed her wrist.

"Cree...Cree, let it go", he shouted as she struggled desperately against his grip.

"Oh, don;t give me that crap", the usually calm girl screeched towards her partner, causing him to roll his eyes in disbelief.

"Yeah, but weren't you the one who told me that patience is a virtue", he asked rather curiously as he saw the red upon face disappear in an instant as she turned to face him rather disgruntly.

"Oh, alright...But if we're going to settle this calmly, let's say we handle this the old fashion way", she replied rather sinister as she pulled out a giant gun from her back pocket.

"Why Cree, you're speaking my language now", the sinister looking Chad replied as he too pulled out a giant gun from his back pocket, only for both of them to aim towards the frightened looking trio.

"Bring it! We're ready to take on anything you throw at us", Tommy yelled towards the duo, his attempt at being brave only enough to reduce eye rolling form both of his friends.

"Tommy, I don't think we should provoke them", Sonia replied rather timidly, not that her friend seemed to be listening.

"Oh come on Sonia, what's the worst that could happen", the little boy asked, his optimism unscathed even as the duo released their fingers from their respective triggers.

Sure enough was the trio quick to move out of the beam's direction, allowing for it to impact with the ground. Quick to indicate the smug looks upon their faces were nothing more than assuring looks of determination, the trio quickly resorted to a swift record of perfect back flips and cartwheels to dodge such deadly beams, angering their foes in the process as this went on for quite some time. Only Lee seemed willing to break the pattern as he swung his yo-yo straight in Cree's direction, allowing for it to carefully  rope itself around her  leg before commencing his next move. It's just too bad for Cree as she felt her body beginning to spin uncontrollably, her screams ever present as she was spun around the room, a bump into Chad her only means of escape as they landed simultaneously to the ground.  
  
Though quick were they t o pull their guns upon realizing that they had collided with both Tommy and Sonia, a great sign of pride for the duo as they began to pull back their triggers. Yet all they could feel pulsing through their respective cheeks was the pain of a boot colliding with them, sending them flying back in shock.  
  
"Well, you've certainly slipped into your new role pretty comfortably, haven't you", asked a voice which seemed all too familiar to a surprised looking Chad. Sure, enough, his suspicion proved correct as he looked up to face a devious looking Patton and Jeffery standing before him.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my favourite Drill Sergeant Patton Drilovsky. Have you been doing well these past few months", Chad asked, his voice more one of sarcasm than actual curiosity.  
  
"What else other than the usual. Still though, it does my heart good to see villains lining up at my doorstep to surrender willingly", the raven haired boy replied rather deviously.  
  
"Always a smart aleck, aren't you Drilovsky? It's just too bad your cadets leave a lot to be desired", the blonde boy responded rather cockily.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not the one wearing a bra now, am I", the young boy asked rather deviously, revealing in the shocked face which molded itself upon Chad's face as he did so.  
  
"Alright then...you prepared to eat those words", the blonde teen asked as he aimed his gun for the spiky haired boy, a smug look clear upon his face as he did so.  
  
"Wouldn't have it any other way", he cockily replied as he pulled the string on his backpack to reveal a hidden gun, twirling it briefly before aiming it towards his smug looking opponent.  
  
All it took was a mere second of silence before the two opponents lunged for one another, leaving the sinister femme fetal to deal with the remaining operatives. Patton was quick to deliver the first kick,  though quickly was it intercepted by Chad's augmented block as he went to attack with his own punch. Though unfortunate for him that the young Drill Sergeant was quick to use a rise and block for defence, quickly transforming his hand into a fist  before feeling it intercepted by another well improvised block. This pattern continued for at least another minute, or at least until Patton felt himself losing conscious momentarily, unable defend from an on-coming punch to the face as it jolted him awake, or at least long enough to see the smug upon his opponent's face.  
  
"Awe, what's the matter Drilovsky? Is it time for your nap",, the blonde boy asked rather smugly, his hearty laugh enough to anger the raven haired boy, but also call upon our nerdy little cadet's attention.  
  
Yet fierce determination lay clear in Patton's black eyes as he ran for his foe once more, attempting to deliver a solid knuckle sandwich before Chad intercepted it once more, delivering to him a nice hardy knuckle sandwich to his face. Pain lay clear in the young boy's eyes as he chose to ignore it, yet the sound of an on-coming scream interrupted his next punch. It appeared to be none other than Tommy, on his way to deliver a knuckle sandwich straight to the blonde's face. Though unfortunately, Chad seemed quick to use Patton as his own shield, allowing for his cadet to punch the raven haired boy directly. A howl of pain he unleashed as a horrified look appeared upon the nerdy boy's face at such a mistake, though no sooner did he find himself and his instructor colliding, collapsing to the floor with a large thud.  
  
Soon after, they managed to sit themselves up to the ice ground. Yet unfortunate for them the first sight they witnessed was Chad, a smug look upon his face as he pointed his gun in their direction. Though lucky enough that Lee managed to crack a large cavern of ice with only his yo-yo, giving the duo an opportune chance to escape with their fellow operatives as the ice came crashing down. The ninja duo found themselves shielding their eyes from such massive debris, though needless to say, Chad did not find himself in a happy mood the instant he lowered his arms; in his path lye a large pile of fallen ice mounted high atop one another, enough to block the entry to the following corridor. It was a sight which could only send the blond boy into silent furey, fiery which could only last for a mere second as Cree finally spoke up.  
  
"Chad...let's go", she calmly stated as she brought her disgruntled partner back to reality.  
  
"Yeah...Sure...", he replied rather calmly, annoyance still clear in his tone even as they made their way into the following corridor.  
.................................................................................  
Only minutes had gone by since the small group made their escape, though it did not take them long to find a crevice  
  
they could call sanctuary, at least momentarily. They collapsed like flies as they hit the ice walls, panting with heavy breath as they sat themselves on the floor. Yet of all them, only Patton seemed to have struggle carved into his face as he attempted to catch his breath, a detail caught by a concerned looking Sonia as she scootched over towards where her instructor sat.  
  
"Are you okay Numbuh 60", Sonia asked in a concerned tone, catching the young Drill Sergeant's attention as she did so.  
  
"You shouldn't concern yourself with that now cadet Sonia", Patton calmly explained, surprising his concerned cadet.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Take my word for it", he replied. "Besides, if you concern should go out to anyone, it should be your little friend over there."  
  
"What!? You can't blame this one me", Tommy replied rather angrily.  
  
"Oh, so you mean you didn't ruin a perfect chance at catching Chad", the young Drill Sergeant asked rather smugly, furthering the anger his cadet felt once more.  
  
"Right, cause you're SO invincible. How loud was that scream of yours again", the little nerd asked rather smugly, only able to increase his instructor's anger only slightly.  
  
"Least it has nothing on a five year track record", the young boy cockily replied as his cadet's face only became more pouty looking by the second.  
  
"Yeah, well...at least I tried saving your butt", Tommy replied, his pouty tone a perfect match for his current expression.  
  
"Oh, and how? By making yourself known and giving your teammate the penalty punch? Good strategy", he replied in a bemused tone.  
  
"Well maybe if-"  
  
"Okay, girls! Girls! You're both pretty! Now can we please stay focused here? Unless you've both forgotten who are top priority is", Jeffery sternly said, able to shut both boys up with instant realization.  
  
"Point taken", the two replied in perfect unison.  
  
"But I don't understand though; why would those two want with us", the little blonde girl calmly asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'd guess that they're after the Code Module", the young Drill Sergeant replied after a moment's thought.  
  
"What makes you so sure", Tommy asked rather curiously.  
  
"Oh I don't know; intuition, their employers agenda, the fact that corridors they were talking lead directly to the Code Module's location", he explained rather bluntly, only for Tommy to reply with a small "oh".  
  
"But if that's true, then why didn't you guys reinstate the Code Module's security after Father tried stealing it last week", Sonia asked in a curious yet observant tone.  
  
"It was; we secured it in a high tech. Security system built by none other than Numbuh 362 herself", Patton explained to his cadets.  
  
"Cool", Lee replied, his tone of wonder enough to bring a rare smile to the young Drill Sergeant's stern face.  
  
"Yes, a high tech., state of the art computer system, a perfect design suited for such radiant intelligence as hers", the young boy replied rather dreamingly, only to be awoken upon teh realization such words, and even the devious looks upon his cadets faces. "What!?"  
  
"Nothing", the trio replied in unison, their unison tones attempting to sound sweet and innocent despite their previous looks.  
  
"Anyways, if it's such a high tech. Machine, then what's the issue here", Sonia asked, desperately trying to get back on topic.  
  
"Well with Chad being the former Supreme Leader, he had actually studied and even given Rachel permission to build the device shortly before turning traitor", Patton explained in a serious tone.  
  
"Meaning that Chad has a working knowledge of the device's inner workings", Tommy replied with great surprise.  
  
"Exactly", his instructor seriously replied before his eyelids drooped momentarily once more.  
  
"Patton", the blue eyed boy responded, concern clear in his tone as he grabbed a hold of his friend's shoulder.  
  
"I'll be fine, what we need right now is a plan", the young Drill Sergeant replied, seriousness clear in his tone.  
  
"Well if that's the case, why don't you tell us how this device works, and I think I can come up with a plan", the little nerd replied with great enthusiasm, even as he became irritated by his superiors scawfing.  
  
"Really? Sure it won't send us packing", the raven haired boy asked in disbelief, unable to stir the irritated look upon his cadet's face as he went to speak.  
  
"You got a better plan", he asked, only to receive no answer from his now straight faced instructor as he began to discuss his plan.

All was quiet amongst the barren ice room, the perfect coast Jeffery thought as he signalled a hand gesture, giving his friend and their cadets the time to climb up to where he sit in wait. Though perhaps a warning could have been registered for the young trio as their eyes widened with amazement at what they saw in front of them; a giant white tower made to look like a white Eiffel tower duplicate, layered with a wide yet colourful twisty slide. A top layer made of ice seemed barren atop the impressive way up, holding only one, solitary object; the Code Module, laying perfectly still upon a tiny control panel, sealed by protective glass blown bubblegum casing.  
  
"Cool", Lee remarked, his tone reeked of awe and wonder.  
  
"That she is...", Patton remarked rather pridefully. "Okay, you cadets remember the plan, right?"  
  
"Memorized, and ready for action", Tommy remarked with gleeful pride, allowing for the young Drill Sergeant to smirk with pride.  
  
"Perfect. Okay cadets, listen up; our mission is simple, to rescue the Code Module and put our little teenage friends behind bars. It'll be dangerous, risky, even life threatening, so remember to exercise restraint whenever necessary. And remember; the teenagers ARE the enemy! Weed into them! Spill their blood!"  
  
"Spill their blood", the trio asked as their tones and expressions ran in a gambit of different directions; Tommy's spoke of confusion at such a statement, Sonia's spoke of sheer surprise at the thought, while Lee's spoke of  sheer excitement at the thought.  
  
"Right, it seems I got carried away with that one...", the Drill Sergeant remarked, feeling himself cringe at the very thought his words from seconds past. "But you know what I mean!  So let's get out there, and kick some teenage butt! Though I insist you all keep an eye out."  
  
"Well, maybe have some faith in the plan and I'm sure we'll do fine", the nerdy boy bluntly remarked, causing mild realization to form in his instructor's eyes as he briefly stared at his cadet.  
  
Though fortunately, not much time could be spent on needless bickering, for no sooner had the group ducked for cover that their teenage targets in question entered the area. Yet even from where they hid (using binoculars), the expressions upon the duos faces as the hovered towards the machine were as clear to them as day; determination.  
  
"So this is what Father's so worked up about", Cree asked aloud as she gently landed to the ground, her face and tone rather underwhelmed.  
  
"I wouldn't underestimate it if I were you, this thing's pretty state of the art if  you look at it from a defence standpoint", Chad remarked rather observantly, even as his partner scawfed, adding an eye roll in as she did.  
  
"Oh please; I built 2x4 weapons that weren't as clunky as this and they worked fine", the black girl replied with a hint of arrogance in her smooth voice  "Of course, I never did get around to building an anti-electric defence field, so-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you mind handing me your gun", he asked rather rudely, angering the usually calm girl as she indeed handed him her laser gun, seeing him quickly make his way towards the password panel.  
  
"You sure you can do this in one shot", she asked rather curiously, watching him ever so intently.  
  
"Well, you are looking at the best there is, aren't you", he asked her in a rather cocky fashion, gaining another eye roll from her as he placed the laser beam near the panel's wiring.  
  
For minutes, nothing seemed to have caused any affect or reason towards either plot. Yet the blonde boy didn't seem to mind as he saw the wires finally begin to melt all on their, allowing for a sinister smile to cross his face. Truthfully, it was a sight which brought shock to his partner's usually devious face, even reducing the trio to complete and utter shock to the group spying from above as he rose to his feet shortly after.  
  
"Well, not bad...for a rookie", she teased him with devious intent in her tone, allowing for his smirk to widen at the sound of such words.  
  
"Why, I think that's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say to me Cree", he replied in teasing fashion as well, his tone and expression read of nothing more than self-absorbed satisfaction.  
  
"Wow, he really was the best; he short-circuited that password panel without even blinking", Tommy said as he stared through his binoculars, his tone a mix of terror yet unashamed awe.   
  
Though the said could not be said for his young instructor as he sat there, stewing even as his binoculars hid the anger clearly burning in his eyes.  
  
"Chad you magnificent bastard, I read your BOOK", the young Drill Sergeant yelled, the animosity in his voice undeniably clear for all to hear.  
  
"So, should we take that as the signal to dive in", Jeffery asked, curiosity clear in his voice as he sat there for a few brief seconds.  
  
"Consider it so. Cadet Next Door, Battle stations", the raven haired boy barked, the trio and his friend heeding said order as they climbed atop their hiding spot alongside him.  
  
"Oh Chad", Patton cried in a devious sing-song tone, immediately gaining the attention of former superior.  
  
"Awe, look who's back;are you here to add to your losing streak", the blonde teen asked in a mocking tone, one which seemed to not faze the young boy.  
  
"However did you guess", the young boy asked in that same devious tone from earlier.  
  
"Just a hunch. It's just too bad for you that I'm on the winning team today", the teen replied in a cocky fashion, though once more did Patton seemed unfazed by such a statement.  
  
"Yeah, it's just too bad my team has more wins than yours does", the raven haired boy replied in a cocky fashion, smiling with pride as he watched his now blonde enemy swell up with irritation and anger.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well I certainly hope you're ready-"  
  
"Okay, if you're done talking about your jewelry, what do you say we get this mission over with so I can go home and ave my girls night", Cree asked in a calm yet sinister tone, aiming her laser gun back towards the mountain like structure as she did so.  
  
"Yeah, well I hope you're ready to stuff your-"  
  
  
Yet Tommy, and even his group found themselves jumping shortly before the laser collided with their former hiding spot, exploding seconds before they hit the ground. Though shortly after were they to begin racing towards their foes, though Cree seemed just as quick to gesture Chad into running for the machine, a small reaction Tommy noticed as he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Team V formation, GO", Tommy screamed as his group formed into a v-shaped pattern, continuing their run towards  Cree simultaneously.  
  
A sinister smirk lay carved into the slender black girl's body as she went to aim her gun at the small group, her finger trigger merely seconds away from pulling before she found herself filling with shock. For no sooner had she made her preparations than did Tommy and Patton leap across her, landing quick to the ground and continuing as she remained in shock. Such surprise though could only last seconds though before she aimed her gun at the duo, only to feel surprise overcome her senses once more she she felt her arms bound by string, soon to be forcibly turned around as Jeffery sent a nice swift kick to her gut. Though pain seemed clear on her face as she held her gut momentarily, she was quick to regain her composure as she stood to face her trio of opponents, their faces brim with stern determination as they readied themselves to fight.  
  
Quick was Chad to make his way towards the tower's entrance, though panic seemed to register upon his face the instant her turned to see and determined Patton and Tommy running towards him. Quick he was to start running atop the slides slippery slope, much too quick for even the raven haired boy as he and his ward began their own hike atop the massive slide. A smirk arranged itself atop his handsome as he witnessed such a sight; it was too easy, almost impossible that things were going exactly as he wanted them. Yet no sooner were his thoughts interrupted upon feeling his body drop forcibly to the ground, a seething pain which seemingly began to vibrate throughout his body, even the simple act of forcing his body to stand up proved pointless as he felt forcibly shoved back to the ground.  
  
"A gravitational pull...but how", Chad asked aloud, his tone a mix of anger buried beneath obvious pain.  
  
"What? You mean to tell me you already forgot about the gravitational pull installed for burglar emergencies", Patton asked, his tone cocky despite the pain clear upon his face.  
  
"Yeah! Guess it must have been pretty hard to remember, huh", the nerdy little boy asked in a similar cocky tone, much to his instructor's irritated dismay.  
  
"Save the one-liners for later cadet", the raven haired boy barked towards the plump little boy.  
  
"Awe, come on! I never get a shot at any", he complained in a whiny tone, one which seemed to not faze his instructor in the slightest.  
  
"Oh please, I'd rather get your brother for one-liners than you", the young barked back rather angrily.  
  
"Hey, leave Hoagie's jokes out of this", the little boy angrily retorted, much to the dismay of an eye rolling Chad as he took to his climb up the slope once more, doing his best to ignore the pain pulsing  through his body.  
  
Fortunately,such an act did not go unnoticed by Patton as he attempted to make his own climb up the slope. Yet despite the determination which linger in his eyes, it found a way to fade momentarily as he felt himself slip into unconsciousness once more. Though he could only manage to shake such drowsiness off before noticing his own cadet struggling to make his way up the slope, causing shock to form upon his usually stern face as he witnessed the speed the nerdy little boy could muster.  
  
"Tommy, wait", he cried out, attempting to pull the little boy back with his gloved hand. Yet to no avail as he watched his cadet make his way up as fast as he could muster, even  in spite of the pain he too felt seeping throughout his own body.  
...........................................................................  
Hoarse breathing; it felt shallow, it felt heavy, it was all Chad could muster as he finally made it to the top of the tower. Though truth be told, this couldn't stop the unbelievable soreness he felt upon being free of such harsh gravity. Yet despite such a sore feeling, he could not help but unleash a  small smirk as he saw the object of his villainy now in plain sight; The Code Module.  
  
"Hold it right there" remarked a familiar voice, one which caught the blonde teen off guard as he turned around to look a panting Tommy attempting to look heroic.  
  
  
"Alright Mr. Traitor...", said Tommy, his tone filled with a heroic yet breathless tone. "You want that...You want that...Woo...sorry, that gravity device takes a lot out of you...You want that Code Module, you're going to have to go through me!"  
  
"Oh really? Think you can handle it, cadet", Chad asked, his tone rather cocky as he eyed the stern looking cadet.  
  
"Only one to find out now, isn't there", the little boy asked, his tone rather confident even as silence came upon the two opponents.  
  
Though shortly was such silence remedied as the cocky teen ran towards his small opponent, throwing a swift punch to his face as the little boy ogmented blocked just in time. Relentless was Chad as he threw more punches towards his opponents way, only for him to block with ease before sending a swift punch to his opponents chin. Delight seemed to cross the young nerd's face as he watched his opponent twitch in pain, feeling confident in his abilities before feeling himself being forcibly pushed to the ground. A quick glance upward revealed an angry looking Chad, eager to retaliate as he threw a punch towards his shocked opponent, only to feel another fist collide with his face, a fist which could only send him back with force as it made Tommy stare with disappointment.  
  
"Couldn't let you have all the fun now, could I", asked a familiar voice Chad instantly recognized as he opened his eyes to see his new opponent; it was none other than Patton himself, a cocky grin upon his face as he stood tall and mighty.  
  
Though quick was Chad to return to a fight as he lunged for the raven haired boy, only to find his attack blocked by Patton initiating the first move of Karate kata Shougen; his feet crouched into a sideways stance as his arms managed to block his opponent's punch and side-snap kicks, delivering his own set of reverse punches soon after. Though in all fairness, neither was ready to retreat quite yet as they resorted to a mere pattern of block and counter attack. It was a sight which lasted for nearly several minutes, though also a sight which seemed to merely fuel the nerdy boy's frustrated look until he could take no more, finally opening his mouth to speak upon doing so.  
  
"Uh, Numbuh 60, you remember that I'm here, right", Tommy asked, his tone filled with frustration as he caught his instructor's attention.  
  
"You know the drill Tommy; never talk to an officer when engaged in battle", the young Drill Sergeant replied as he blocked a round house kick soon after.  
  
"Yeah, but don't you think I should get a chance", the little boy asked, frustration still clear in his tone.  
  
"You're not ready", his instructor replied as he delivered his own kick to his opponent.  
  
"I came up with our entire plan, didn't I", he asked.  
  
"Oh, so what do you think you deserve, a medal", his instructor asked in a tone halfway between anger and sarcasm.  
  
"Well, don't you think I deserve a chance", the little boy asked.  
  
"Not at this stage", the young boy replied, furthering the nerdy;s boy's frustration as he went to speak once more.  
  
"But, Sir-"  
  
"No! You will never be ready until I say so", the young Drill Sergeant barked, surprising his cadet as he took in such surprising yet hurtful words.  
  
"Until you say so", asked the familiar voice of Chad, his snickering enough to catch the attention of both instructor and ward as his cocky grin returned once more. "You really think that everyone is just catching up to your "greatness". It's almost a mystery why Rachel hasn't fired you yet?"  
  
Those words; they sent anger running through his very spine. Those words; they were enough to carve the face of true anger into his usually cocky face as he lunged for his opponent once more, though unfortunately for him, he could only feel himself slipping into unconsciousness once more before being punched across the platform, saved only by the swift grab of  the very platform's  ledge. Concern became visible upon the plump boy's face as he witnessed this sight, though quick was he to jump back into action as he went to deliver a sift punch to blonde teen once more.  
  
  
Fortunately, the young boy had merely enough strength to pull his upper body back onto the ledge, a task which left him breathless and gasping for air seconds later. Though his look upon upon opening his eyes could only describe surprise, even shock as he watched his young cadet barely duke it out with such a ruthless enemy. Quickly, he reached for a small gun hidden in his cargo pants, aiming it not long afterwards as he poised his finger upon the trigger.  
  
"Don't you think I deserve a chance", he heard echo in his head, choosing to ignore it as he aimed for Chad.  
  
"But should your approval be so hard to earn", he heard the voice of his friend Jeffery echo, though stubbornly ignoring it as he pulled the trigger back ever so slightly.  
  
"I'm Drill Sergeant, right!? I'm the one who should decide the protocol for what it means to be an operative, right", he heard echo in his head, believing in his own words as he began to release his hold over the trigger.  
  
"But if one man can't see past the faults of another, how can he be expected to believe in another", he heard his grandfather's words echo in his head as his eyes widened with realization.  
  
Somehow, someway, those very words which fazed him years earlier, somehow finally made sense in his mind. t was enough to make him sigh in disbelief, enough to make him star at his cadet in regret, even enough to finally rest his gun upon the platform ground. And just in time too as he watched his cadet use Chad as a stepping stone, making his way over towards the Code Module as he plugged it into the system, and with enough time to spare as the teenage boy stared at him with deep seeded anger in his eyes.  
  
"And now, it's time to say..."Ice"talavista, baby", Tommy proudly proclaimed as he fired his now charged gun.  
  
"Ice"stalavista? Oh come on! Even I could-"  
  
But too late did Chad respond, for only second after did he feel himself colliding with the ice wall, squealing in pain for a second or two. Though little did he know that the crack he felt began to expand, taking its path all the way to the roof before large, jaded shards of ice began to rain own as if they were from the heavens. It was a sight which merely sent shock coursing through the blonde teens veins as he made an escape, though shock could only do so much for Patton as he opened his mouth to speak once more.  
  
"Tommy, get the Code Module", he barked to his astonished looking cadet.  
  
"Right", the little boy replied, his astonished look soon replaced by determination as he ran to secure the device.  
  
Sure enough, he was careful to unhook the necessary cabling before finally grasping the device in the palm of his hand. Yet fright could only tear away his determined smile upon seeing a fallen shard make its way towards the platform he stand upon, not that he was ready to give into defeat.  
  
"Lee", he screamed as he threw the Code Module over the ledge, praying his calls would be answered.  
  
Sure enough they were as Lee threw his yo-yo into the air, securing the device with a tight grip before flinging it across the room. Truth be told, Cree made her attempt to catch it, though that victory seemed intercepted by little Sonia's daring leap into the air, catching it with ease as she made a hard landing to the ground. The sight of the Code Module though was one that could only bring a smile to her sweet face, though such a sight could only bring disgust to the femme fetal as she made her escape as well.  
  
Though Tommy seemed not so lucky as he felt the platform tilt upon the fragments impact, sending him screaming to what seemed possibly his doom. Yet, all his screaming was averted the instant he felt safe in the arm soft another, the arms of a particular instructor a quick glance up revealed. With one swift yet quick motion of thought, the young Drill Sergeant used his boots to prepell them away from the platform, quickly pulling the draw string from his backpack to reveal a white parachute.  
  
Yet they were lucky enough to parachute to safety as Jeffery took Sonia and Lee to the corridor, telling them to shield their eyes as the fragments made impact with ground. The result which they witnessed afterwards seemed more than unpleasant. Yet from above the debris did relief come to them as they witnessed their instructor and fellow cadet begin to make a soft landing, so happy they felt upon such revelation that they could not help but run towards their comrades, opening their mouths to speak as they did.  
  
"Tommy! Numbuh 60", Sonia yelled in a concerned yet relieved tone. "Are you two okay?"  
  
"Are you kidding!? That was SO AWESOME", the little cadet screamed, a tone of excitement clear in his voice as he continued his rambling. "You should have sen the look on Chad's face when I blasted him. I'm sure he didn't see that one coming, huh? Ooh, I bet-"  
  
"Cadet Tommy", Patton calmly said, quickly gaining the attention of his little cadet before beginning to speak once more.   
  
"Let me make this clear to you; you are without a doubt one of the most impulsive, impatient, annoying cadets I've ever had the displeasure to train...But...You really came through today on this one...", the young Drill Sergeant calmly yet embarrassingly stated, a feeling which continued even as he saw his cadet's surprised reaction out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Look, all I'm...trying to say...is...", he could only begin yet never finish as he collapsed to the floor, gaining a collective of shocked yet surprised faces as both his cadets and friend crowded around him, begging for him to answer "I'm okay".  
  
Though unfortunately, such a response never came as Patton's eyes finally drooped shut, giving him the opportunity to slip into true unconsciousness after fighting for so long.  
..................................................................  
What does one hear when he awakens to the world? Does he hear the sound of laughter, or just a melody of voices ringing throughout his ears? It is hard to say, though what Patton could hear at the moment was a chorus of familiar voices, all in close proximity as he slowly groaned. Yet only until he could slowly but surely open his gentle black eyes was he aware of the voices that encircled him; why it was none other than Jeffery and his trio of cadets, warm and inviting smiles as they gazed upon him.  
  
"Hey man, looks you're finally awake", Jeffery replied with the admost glee.  
  
"Jeff?...Cadets...", Patton asked, his tone a mix of groggy yet confused as he slowly sat himself up, beginning to stretch his stiff joints as he did so. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in the medics ward, we brought you here shortly after you passed out", Sonia gently explained.  
  
"Oh, I see-Wait, how long ago was that", the young Drill Sergeant asked in deep curiosity.  
  
"Ah, let's see...I think that was about two hours ago", she gently replied, though much to her instructor's dismay.  
  
"I've been out for two hours", he asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, but so was everyone else when we got to them", Tommy replied, his blunt answer enough to bring surprise to his instructor's face.  
  
"You took care of the other operatives on this base", he asked, surprise still clear in his tone as he did so.  
  
"Yeap", the trio replied in unison.  
  
"Are they all okay", he asked.  
  
"Yeap, they're just a little shooken up", Lee explained.  
  
"What about the Code Module", he asked.  
  
"It's in your office", Tommy explained.  
  
"What about Cree and Chad", he asked.  
  
"They got away before we could do anything about them", Sonia explained.  
  
"And the tower", he asked, this time with slight hesitance in his voice as he awaited his answer.  
  
"I'm afraid that thing's junkcity now", Jeffery calmly explained, though the look upon his friend's face truly did not help matters.  
  
"You're serious", the young boy asked, though the the little head nod being all he needed as an answer. "Oh great", he proclaimed, his tone rather unoptimistic as he buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Yeah, my suggestion is that we just request a transfer. Considering all the trouble Father's gone to to try and get that thing, it'll probably be safer on Global Command", the blue eyed boy explained.  
  
"Probably...but how am I going to tell Rachel...", the raven haired boy asked himself in a disgruntled tone.  
  
"Beats me...Although look on the bright side; you won't have to talk with her in person, so she can't ring your neck", the blue eyed boy responded rather optimistically, not that the discouraging look he received from his friend did much to boost such confidence. "Right..."  
  
"Look, we'll figure out what to do about it later. In the mean time though Jeff, do you mind giving me a few moments of privacy with my cadets alone", he asked.  
  
"Sure thing. See you guys later", he replied rather gleefully as he exited the room, not that it stopped him from attempting to ease drop on his friend soon after.  
  
Once his presence was no longer felt, all that seemed to exist was silence; the type of silence which only existed to make the trio uncomfortable as their instructor stared them momentarily.  The look he gave them one of stern integrity, even as he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Well, here it goes; this'll be weird hearing this come from my mouth, but I was actually very impressed with you three today", Patton began in a low yet genuine sounding tone, one which caught the interest of his surprised cadets.  
  
"You showed a lot of competence and courage today, much more than I was expecting actually. And for that, I can't help but say...good job cadets", he calmly said, a genuine yet smirk-like smile forming on his face as his cadets eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Wait a minute, you're telling us "Good Job", Tommy asked, his tone filled with disbelief at the notion.  
  
"Yes. Why", the raven haired boy asked rather bluntly.  
  
"Well no offence, but that just doesn't sound like something you'd say, Sir", the little boy honestly explained, not that it did much help for the Drill Sergeant's budding annoyance.  
  
"No offence Cadet Tommy, but have you ever heard the term "liar" used to describe a Drill Sergeant", he asked in a stern tone, bringing his cadet a moment of solitude to create his response.  
  
"No", he finally said.  
  
"Then I think that should be your indicator", he replied with.  
  
"Well anyways, thank you very much for giving us a chance today Sir", Sonia sweetly replied, her response enough to garner a small smirk from her young instructor.  
  
"Ah, don't mention it Cadet Sonia. Now why don't kids dismiss yourselves and get some Hot Cocoa, you've earned it", he suggested as he watched the group make their way towards the exit.  
  
All except for Tommy, something the young Drill Sergeant took quick but curious note of as he opened his mouth to speak once more.  
  
"Is something wrong Cadet Tommy", he asked, his curiosity peaked upon seeing the nervous look clear upon his cadet's face.  
  
"Well...I just wanted to apologize being such a pain, and for well...destroying the tower...I promise I'll take full responsibility for it though", the little nerd replied, his genuine tone of honesty enough to surprise the young boy before it put a smile on his face.  
  
"It's okay. If anything, I'm the one who should be apologizing to you", Patton gently responded as he watched his cadet's eyes  widen in shock.  
  
"What!? But, why should you be apologizing", he asked, his tone a mix of shock and confusion as his instructor merely smirked at him.  
  
"Well, let's just say that you and I both made mistakes in judgement. The important thing though, is that you did good today", he calmly explained as he saw his cadet's eyes light up once more. This time with excitement.  
  
"You mean it", he asked, only to feel even more giddy upon seeing him nod in agreement.  
  
"Awesome! Well in that case, maybe I-"  
  
Though before he could finish, he found himself caught by the restraints of his own friend Lee, carrying him off towards the room exit. Though poutiness seemed dominant upon his face, he seemed up to at least waving goodbye to his instructor as he delivered the same. Though what Tommy couldn't notice however, was that rare, yet assuring smile carve itself into the raven haired boy's face as he watched them take their leave.  
..............................................................................  
"What", echoed the voice of a surprised yet disappointed Supreme Leader Rachel , or Numbuh 362. "The Tower was destroyed in the conflict!? How is that even possible!?"  
  
"Honestly, I don't think you'd even believe me if I told you how", Patton calmly explained to her, looking much more awake than he'd appeared the day before.  
  
"It worked wonder though", Jeffery replied, his optimistic tone enough to calm the stirring anger budding inside the young blonde.  
  
"Well, I guess I can at least  take that fact into consideration", Rachel replied, her tone one of disappointment clear in her soft voice before it returned to normal. "Now concerning the other matter, are you certain you'd still like to request a transfer?"  
  
"Well, Patton and I talked it over, and we we sort of agree that a prison base probably doesn't have the right security this device needs", the blue eyed boy explained to the monitor screen.  
  
"Besides, with Father's recent strings of Code Module related plans, we figured the Code Module would be safer on Global Command", the raven haired boy explained as he carefully observed his superior's stern glance.  
  
"Very well. I'll see to it that you receive the transfer papers by the end of the day", she said in a calm yet firm sounding tone, her response igniting but a small smirk upon her raven haired friend's face.  
  
"Perfect; the sooner, the better", the young boy replied in a cocky manner, one the young blonde could not help but laugh.  
  
"Oh, by the way Patton; I have to say, your recent report really paints your cadets in a nice light, I look forward to meeting them", the young girl calmly stated in a small tone of enthusiasm, one which caught her friend by surprise.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get your chance", he calmly replied, his cocky smirk returning shortly after as the young blonde delivered onto him her own.  
  
"I look forward to it", she replied in a somewhat devious manner before feeling herself come down to earth once more.  
  
"Also Patton, are you feeling alright", she asked him in a motherly tone, one which caught him off guard, even made him blush a tinge of pink before answering.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm alright", the young boy calmly responded, his words bringing merely a smile to her delicate looking face.  
  
"Good...Just don't get too soft now", she replied as her tone became somewhat devious sounding, allowing for a small smirk to return to his own face once more.  
  
"Don't intend to", he replied in a similar devious tone.  
  
"Sir, you're wanted on the bridge", said a nazly voice belonging to none other than Herbie, or Numbuh 65.3 as he   
  
made his message known to the young female leader.  
  
"I'll be there shortly Herbie", she replied to her plump operative before turning to face her friend once more. "Sorry, I have to go now. Take care."  
  
"Thanks, just take you're own advice too okay", the young boy calmly responded, a small smile upon her face indicating otherwise as the screen blanked "End Transmission".  
  
Yet even as her presence could no longer be felt within the room, he could not help but muster up a small smile in return.  
  
"You know, you do look a lot better than you did yesterday", the blue eyed boy commented as he watched his friend stand himself up from his chair.  
  
"Well, I just feel good today is all", Patton casually replied as he reached for the doorknob to his office, only to stop momentarily as he turned to face his friend once more.  
  
"Oh, Jeff", he said, catching the attention of his friend as he did so.  
  
"You know, you can always ask to stay if you want to listen to something", the young boy replied with a smirk as he watched his friend's face turn pale with realization.  
  
"What!? But, how did you-"  
  
"See you around, Jeff", the young boy replied, his tone one of satisfaction as he left the room, leaving his friend stuttering as he attempted to call his friend back, but to no avail.  
  
It didn't take Patton long before he found himself approaching his destination, that wide yet assuring smirk clear upon his face as he did so. Yet, his smirk could only feel itself fading somewhat as the words of his grandfather echoed in his head. Words which, once he heard could only reinforce the smirk upon his face tenfold.  
  
"You know, it's funny grandpa; I think I finally understand what you were saying", he thought to himself as he rounded the corner, his smirk ever present as he witnessed his trio standing ever so patiently in wait of his arrival.  
  
"And in all honesty...it's not a bad feeling", he thought to himself once more, feeling pleased yet every so confident as he approached his young wards once more.  
  
End Transmission


End file.
